


Twist of fate

by cursegirl



Category: Smurfs, Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Straight Relationship, Three-way Relationship, gay relationship, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 59,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl
Summary: When Branch goes looking for a rare flower far from troll village, a flower thats been told to heal anyone with a single sip of its necter, but of course nothing can ever go to plan for branch,Soon he and the trolls meet blue creatures called smurfs, but is there more to the connection between smurfs and trolls then just a accidental meeting. What will blossom from this meeting and what's gargamells plans?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Branch is still grey in this but did start to become friends with the snack pack and poppy after the whole bergan incident, this story also has vexy and hackus from smurfs 2

Branch closed his map putting it into a backpack along with his other supplies, this was going to be a dangerous trip but well worth it if he could find the blumoo flower, it was a rare flower of a bright blue color, branch had read of a patch that grows very far from the village but it had a amazing healing quality, just a sip of the flowers nectar could cure all known and maybe unknown illness he just had to get it, it only grows ever fifty years and if unpicked only a month before withering away for another fifty years.

"that should be everything" branch muttered setting the bag aside, early tomorrow morning he was going to leave, he had to leave that early so the other trolls dont see him and question him and god forbid poppy hears about this, she wouldnt let him leave without gathering the whole snack pack and trying to make it into some sort of 'fun bonding road trip' and there was no way branch could allow that, shuddering at the idea of trying to keep all of them safe through the journey was horrifying. branch locked up the bunker for the night before heading off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~  
It was early in the morning, the sun havnt even risen leaving the sky a light grey, the grass and leaves on the trees had morning dew on them as branch quietly awoke and grabbed his bag, leaving a note on the elevators entrance to the bunker branch locked it up and then set on his way through the forest, carefully making his way to where he needed to go.

Poppy was happily skipping towards branchs bunker, today her and the snack pack are gonna have a big water fight party with the whole town, so branch just HAD to come to the party, he just HAD to! poppy was ready to pester and annoy her friend until he agreed, after the whole bergan event and him helping her get her color back he still didnt have his colors but he did start hanging out with the gang more! even if he still doesnt come to big parties he did accidentally attend a pop up party and thought it was amazing, guy diamond had said branch was in a trance like state after the party, she stopped at the go away mat and started knocking on it.

"branch branch branch branch BRANCH ARE YOU IN THERE"!!!! poppy shouted and then waited....huh usually he answers at this point,

"braaannnnccchhh" poppy called out again now a little worried, it could just be that branch is still asleep but hes usually awake at this time of the morning, maybe he just isnt home right now, maybe i should just come back later, poppy shrugged turning and walking away planning to come back later.  
///  
Branch had stopped for a quick snack break near a small river, looking over his map he saw if he was lucky he'll be there by the afternoon the next day as long as his few stops dont take to long and he gets up at the break of dawn, with that in mind branch gave his face a quick wash in the river before getting back up and continuing his hike.  
////  
Poppy was back at branch's bunker it was nearly sun set now and she hadnt seen him all day this was very odd for him usually he does checks around the village or bugs her about safety and yet through out all activities the village has done not a single time did branch show up warning them about safety now poppy had started to get worried about him she banged on the door again

"BRANCH OPEN UP THIS ISNT FUNNY"!!!! she shouted banging on the door and yet there was no answer now poppy was getting very worried she took out a spare key branch had trusted to her, for emergencies and in her mind this was a emergency she opened the bunker jumping down and noticed a note stuck on the lever of the elevator she opened up,

'Dear poppy  
I knew you would use the spare key to get into the bunker when i dont open the door, and I knew youd be worried about me I hate to tell you in a note but if i told you in person you would have tried to stop me and gathered everyone to come with me, I've gone to find a rare flower that only grows every fifty years, but it grows in a forest far away and its a dangerous journey, the flower has a great deal of healing property so of course i have to get as many as I can, I'm sorry poppy but i couldnt let you or the others trying to join me, I'll be back in a few days at best.

Branch'

WHY WOULD THAT IDIOT GO OFF BY HIMSELF!!! oh branch you idiot why would you go off by yourself and not realize I would follow after you, poppy ran back out making sure to lock up the bunker and ran to her father peppy to ask about this rare flower branch was talking about.

"poppy going after branch where hes going is madness even with his knowledge and survival skills I wouldnt recommend going where he is going its far to dangerous for you to go after him, we'll just have to wait if he returns" Peppy told his daughter after she informed him about what branch has done,  
"its to dangerous" he told her as she started at him with determination

"dad you said that last time and it worked out, please let me and my friends go after branch we'll bring him back in no time please dad I cant just wait for branch to get back" poppy begged him giving him big puppy dog eyes, peppy sighed

"alright...but please poppy be very very careful I love you" peppy sighed knowing he couldnt change his daughters mind, poppy smiled and gave her father a big hug

"I love you to dad and I promise to be careful I'll come back with branch and everything will be fine" poppy then turned running out of the pod and to gather the gang for a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

As branch continued through the woods he became even more cautious, well more then usual he was nearly there, he's so glad the others didn't come with him, they would never listen to him about the dangers they never listen to him at any time!.

//////////

Poppy and her gang were ready to start the journey to find branch after finding a scrapbook map to where branch was heading,

"Ok gang you ready to go" poppy cheered slipping on her colorful backpack

" you beeettcha" guy diamond sang throwing a hand full of glitter in the air while the others laughed and agreed then they started on their long journey, poppy skipped along ahead of them and began to sing.

"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say,  
Sunshine shes here and you can take a break" poppy sang, Dj suki and guy diamond starting a beat and smidge, biggie and Cooper began singing back up with creek humming along behind them.

"I'm a hot air balloon that can go to space  
With the air, like baby I don't care by the way

Huh cause I'm HAPPY" the group sang and they went uncaring about the potential dangers around them, the group managed to travel a good distance before deciding to call it a night and set up camp in a hide away amongst large tree roots by poppy suggestion it would be a place to hide them while they slept. The camp was set and everyone had dinner and sang some songs ready to sleep when poppy went over to creek

"I honestly was surprised when you wanted to come with us to find branch I know you and him don't get along very well" poppy said sitting next to him

"Yes I do admit me and branch don't get along very well but I'd hate to think that he got hurt and honestly I think I may have been a bit hard on him, I regret making him sing a full apology song that time it was unfair of me to force him to do that" creek explained letting out a sigh poppy nodded understanding before bidding him goodnight and going to sleep.

Creek played there thinking about branch and how he could be in trouble as well as how dumb he was going this far out by himself, honestly that brash idiot is going to get himself killed doing this and he complains about the rest of them when they act reckless but of course branch wouldn't want anyone else to come with him that dumb stupid..cute idiot creek thought as he drifted off to sleep. Branch was also settling down in his own camp thinking about how worried poppy must be right now but he had no choice he couldn't have brought them along with him it's to risky it's just better that he came by himself, branch layer down and got ready to sleep by tomorrow afternoon he will have reached the flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i realized i didnt have the twin trolls show up in the last chapter but they will be more active in the future chapters, also the smurfs will start appearing in future chapters to I just had to set the trolls up before i brought the smurfs in sorry about that

Branch awoke again early in the morning to set off, for the flowers, he was so close now, he'd get the flowers, go home, 100% going to get a lecture from poppy but its worth it, travailing through the shrubbery and trees branch noticed the area starting to become more lighter and brighter colored like the whole place was from poppys scrapbook, branch stopped when he saw big white birds flying in the air above him in a strange way and what sounded like cheering from the birds, since when did birds talk or cheer, branch quickly hid behind some bushes, stepping back suddenly the ground went out from beneath him and he fell, branch tried grabbing onto anything and just as he went to use his hair his head smacked on a rock, looking up as his vision started getting blurry he saw some tall flowers shaking from being disturbed and showering him in a bright blue powder.

"n-no...stay awake troll damm it..." branch muttered as he fell unconscious in the groove of blue flowers and powder.

poppy and the snack pack woke up to a bright shining sun, taking a quick look at the map they continued on their path.

"everybody move your hair and be united woooah oh oohhh" poppy sang out loud along with DJ suki when suddenly there was a rustle from beside them they all jumped back when a giant rabbit jumped out, a glowing green rabbit.

"oh my god" smidge said in a gasp at the creature 

"aw hello there little guy" DJ said immediately walking over to it and holding out her hand, the rabbit sniffed her hand a bit before putting its nose against her hand.

"what a interesting color" satin said walking over

"and it feels so soft, much softer then any of our material" chenille said gently running her hand over the fur  
"aw its so cute what is it" poppy asked walking over petting the rabbits cheek

"it seems to be a different sort of rabbit, Ive never seen one that glows before but it has a calm aura I dont think it plans to hurt us" Creek pointed out coming over 

"it like a glow worm but as a bunny ha ha" cooper laughed as the rabbit looked at him curiously

"maybe it will give us a ride, then we'll be able to catch up to branch much quicker" Guy suggested, everyone nodded at the idea and DJ turned to the rabbit.

"you think you can help us buddy we're trying to find this guy" DJ asked as poppy opened her scrapbook to a page that had a picture of branch on it, the rabbit looked at it before settling on the ground

"I believe it wants us to climb on its back" Creek said looking at the rabbits position, they climbed onto the rabbit, DJ suki at the front then poppy, creek, smidge, guy, when they realized something

"guys I dont think we can all fit on its back" Biggie pointed out hugging mr dinkles close to him the rabbit looked at him before calling out, another rabbit jumped out not long after.

"aw it called its friend to help us" poppy smiled, satin,chenille, biggie and cooper climbed onto the new rabbits back, DJ sukis rabbit lead the way jumping along the path they had been going with the other rabbit following close behind it was by far a much better way to travel.

"at this rate we'll catch up to branch in no time" Poppy yelled in happiness as they bounded through the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Branch awoke to the feeling of being picked up and a loud cackling, he opened his eyes to find himself in a glass jar with a ugly strange looking began, the thing was massive and was wearing a black cloak, looking down branch saw a orange cat by the bergans side, suddenly the began started walking holding the jar.

"I've FINALLY captured on of you smurfs now you WILL TELL me where the rest of your village is" the Bergen laughed branch started hitting the glass.

"I'm not a Smurf thing, you better let me out or else you'll be sorry bergen"! Branch shouted the Bergen held the jar up

"Oh don't try to fool me Smurf all smurfs are blue just like you" the began then continued to walk, branch looked down at himself in confusing and saw he was in fact blue, that blue powder that fell on him made him seem like he was blue, this was not good, branch immediately started trying to break the glass

"Hey no funny business smurf" the Bergen shook the jar shaking branch around until he fell unconscious again.

Smurfette was taking a Stoll through the forest near Smurf village picking flowers along the wall when she felt the ground shake and a evil cackle 

"Gargamell..."she quickly hide in some bushes and looked out, she watched as gargamell walked past then he stopped and held up a jar, smurfette gasped softly, in the jar was a Smurf, a Smurf with strange hair and clothing she watched as gargamell shook the jar until the Smurf fell unconscious, as soon as gargamell walked out of sight smurfette ran back to the village.

"Papa papa willow"! She shouted as she ran through the village attracting the attention of the other smurfs who followed her curious about what was wrong, papa Smurf and willow immediately came to her worried about her shouting 

"What is it smurfette is something wrong" papa Smurf asked concerned

"Oh papa I saw gargamell, he had a jar and it had a Smurf in it, one I've never seen before he took him away papa what should we do" smurfette asked, papa thought about it in concern when willow stepped in

"We must arrange a small rescue team to try and rescue this new Smurf" willow said standing firm

"Gargamells castle is very dangerous we must be her careful, brainy, gutsy, storm and hefty you will come with me to reduce the Smurf" it was decided and everyone was in agreement, said smurfs packed son wee essentials and called some birds to ride on and they set off for gargamell castle.

They got off the birds on gargamell island without being spotted as the group edged to the door it seemed the evil wizard was to busy distracted by the cauldron he was throwing things into, papa Smurf quietly lead them along the side of the wall and then behind a stack of books, looking across he could see on one of the shelves the Smurf trapped in a cage, smurfette was right about him looking different to the rest of them, the Smurf was also rubbing at his arms for some reason,

"Alright smurfs we have to get to that cage, brainy is the dummy ready" papa Smurf looked to brainy who on the way had been working on a dummy Smurf to act as a decoy then storm will control the decoy in the rafters to keep gargamell and azrael distracted.

"Ready papa smurf" brainy passed the dummy to storm who then with hefty help launced up into the rafters, on papa smurfs mark she dropped the dummy onto the table on the far side of the room and started using the strings to move it around a real missed at the dummy gaining the wizards attention.

"Another Smurf probably coming to rescue their friend I knew you were a Smurf"! The wizard glared at the Smurf in the cage before going after the dummy, as soon as gargamell turned around the rest of the Smurf group ran across the room and started climbing up to the shelf, papa gently walked across to the cage and saw the Smurf had stuck a pair of sciccors in the lock and had been trying to pick it the Smurf looked up and immedietly backed up to the far wall of the cage.

"Easy there smurfling we're here to help you" gutsy and brainy worked on the lock while papa tried to coax the Smurf forward, the Smurf glared in a way that made them suddenly, never has papa seen such a dark and cold glare before.

"For the last time I am not a smurf" the Smurf hissed, as soon as the lock came off hefty opened it

"C'mon buddy we have to go" hefty said quietly holding his hand out to the tense Smurf, he stood up and walked past hefty and got out of the cage, before turning and jumping straight off the edge of the shelf hefty tried grabbing him but missed, the Smurf rolled and landed on the ground before heading to the door, the thud alerted gargamell turned and saw the Smurf on the ground and the others on the shelf.

" azreal it's a trick the Smurf is getting away with others smurfs get them"!! He shouted storm dropped the dummy on azreals face before jumping down, papa Smurf and the others jumped to and started running to the door, going outside they jumped on the birds and went to fly

"Wait" gutsy shouted as he turned and saw azreal had pinned the new Smurf to the ground, hefty grabbed a large rock and threw it at the cat while Storm and gutsy grabbed the new Smurf the poor thing was bleeding from a wound on his hair and had large cuts on his back from the cat, quickly getting on the birds the smurfs took off leaving gargamell shouting after them yet again as they escaped


	5. Chapter 5

When the smurfs returned to the village everyone crowded around, hefty kept everyone back as papa Smurf carried the unconscious new Smurf to the medical mushroom , shutting the door open papa Smurf and willow went into the mushroom and started treatment immediately, as willow used a wet rag to wipe dirt from the wounds she noticed something.

"Papa-thing..look..." willow whispered, papa Smurf turned and saw the cloth had cleaned blue powder off of the Smurf and showed grey skin under the blue powder.

"He really isn't a Smurf.."papa smurf mumbled then shook his head.

"Smurf or not we have to help him, we can't throw him out with these wounds" papa Smurf and willow agreed and continued their treatment. Afterwards they moved him to a bed in another room and gently shut up door leaving the mushroom, all the smurfs we're waiting outside.

"Who is he papa"  
"What village is he from"  
"Is he ok"  
"What's his name"  
"Why does he have such weird hair"  
"Can we see him" the smurfs were all talking at once with their curious questions.

"Now now smurfs, our guest is resting asleep and we don't want any of you bothering him while he sleeps" willow told them all, the smurfs nodded their head.

"Smurfette, hefty I ask that you two stay here and wait for him to wake, when he does I want you to come and get me immediately, and don't bother him with questions, I'm going to do some research" papa Smurf instructed smurfette and hefty nodded and went into the mushroom while papa Smurf headed for his own mushroom to research what the non Smurf really was.  
/////////////////

"Oh the road again oh I can't wait to be on the road again" DJ suki sang out as they bounded through the forest on the glowing green bunnies, suddenly the rabbits stopped.

"What's wrong glowbun" suki asked using the name she picked out reaching and rubbing it's head between the ears, poppy jumped off the rabbits back.

"What happened here..."in front of them was large footprints in the ground as well as large cat prints on the side of the path poppy saw.

"Branch's bag"! Poppy gasped running to it. Branch would never leave it here.

"He must have been attacked" biggie whispered from the rabbits back, guy diamond got off and started looking around.

"Poppy there's a set of small footprints over here" guy diamond pointed out, poppy walked over

"Oh but I can't tell if their branch's or someone else's...Branch is so much better at tracking then I am" poppy sighed looking down, Suki put a arm around her shoulders.

"We'll find him poppy" suki said the others all came in and gave her a group hug, after the hug they all got back on the rabbits and started following the small footprints but at a slower quieter pace.  
///////////////

Branch slowly awoke feeling like he got smacked over the head a thousand times, he was really getting sick of getting knocked out, squinting his eyes he took in his surroundings before sitting up franticly. He didn't know where he was, he was in a unknown house, in a unknown bed, as soon as he woke the door opened and a blue girl walked in she had long blonde hair that seemed to grow downwards instead of up, she wore a white dress, hat and shoes, she carefully walked over.

"Hey it's ok, I know your confused but your in good hands" the girl whispered as of to calm him, branch looked and realized his arm had been bandaged and he could feel bandages on his back, what happened?! Had he been injured?! How long had he been here?!!. Smurfette could see the panic in the grey creatures eyes, panic and confusion, she gasped when the creature tried standing up nearly falling to the floor, she caught him and put him back in bed but he struggled trying to get up.

"Hefty I need some help in here"!! Smurfette called out, branch saw another blue creature come in, a guy from the looks of it with a heart tattoo on his arm, 'hefty' as the girl called him came over and tried holding him down without hurting him.

"I'll go get papa Smurf and willow" smurfette said hurrying out of the mushroom, branch continued to struggle.

"Let me go" branch yelled thrashing around hefty had trouble keeping him down, suddenly branch twisted and kicked hefty away before stumbling out of bed and managed out of the room.

"Hey wait you need to calm down" hefty yelled running after the injured creature, branch rushed outside to be met with many many blue creatures staring at him in shock, branch twisted around feeling very panicked by all the eyes on him, he immediately took off when he saw the tattooed one coming after him, it didn't take long for the other smurfs to try and stop him, branch struggled as the creatures grabbed him trying to stop him, branch snapped using his hair to push them all away and create a cocoon around himself, papa Smurf and willow pushed themselves through the crowd with smurfette behind them, papa Smurf got all the smurfs to back away from the creature as willow gently walked towards the hair bubble.

"Shh it's ok, I known this may be overwhelming but we're only here to help you, I'm sorry that our smurfs scared you, please come out I promise everything will be fine" willow calmly spoke to the troll hidden in the hair, inside branch had been calming himself, taking deep breaths and looking out at all of them. He can't trust them but....He looked down at his arm, the struggling had re-opened the wound and he was bleeding slot he needed medical attention and he had lost his bag. Slowly the hair regressed back to its original place showing branch to the smurfs. Willow smilied.

"I'm sorry about all this now let's get that arm treated" willow gently lead branch back to the mushroom while the smurfs all watched causing branch to shrink in himself a bit, he never liked being watched seeing this willow showed the smurfs away while she and branch went in the mushroom, willow shut the door and pulled the curtains shut and then had branch sit in a chair while she removed the old bandages and started washing the blood away.

"My name is willow by the way" she said gently branch glanced up thinking for a bit.

".....Branch....Branch is my name" branch muttered causing willow to smile.

"That's a lovely name branch, now I do wish that you stay here while your wounds heal, I promise I won't let to many smurfs in unless you allow it, they were only worried you would hurt yourself with your panicking" willow smiled re-bandaging his arm.

"Thank you...so your smurfs"? Branch asked looking at her, willow nodded.

"Yea and I know you are not a Smurf so what are you dear" willow asked as she finished bandaging him.

"Im a....I'm a troll" branch muttered looking at his arm.he had to admit it was very well done, willow nodded

"I'll go get you some food and something to drink you stay here and rest" willow said as she left giving branch a wave, as she shut the door and turned around she could see the smurfs giving her curious looks.

"Now everyone our dear guest branch has to rest please understand he was simply spooked and I want you to leave him be, if he comes out I don't want you surrounding him and bombarding him with questions" willow told them sternly before heading over to baker Smurf.

"Baker Smurf can you be a dear and make a simple smurfberry pie, I'm sure our guest is hungry and food will be good for him" baker Smurf nodded rushing off to bake a pie, willow went a got a pitcher of water and a cup.

"So did he tell you what he is willow" smurfette asked the question everyone had been wondering.

"He said he is a creature called a troll" willow said and everyone started whispering amongst each other, papa Smurf came forward.

"I thought so, trolls are creature like us but their different colours and some even have glitter as part of their skin, they have strong abilities with their hair and are quiet happy cheerful creatures" papa Smurf said remembering what he heard of trolls from stories he decided not to mention that he had never heard of a troll of branch's colour or of the Bergen that would eat them, he didn't want to worry his smurflings.

"The pie is done willow" baker Smurf ran back carrying a full pie, a cutter and a plate, willow passed the pitcher and cup to smurfette.

"Smurfette can you be a dear and help me carry this" willow asked and of course smurfette agreed, they walked back into the mushroom, smurfette could see the troll had calmed down alot more and it made her happy to see him calmer and not as scared, he looked up as the two entered.

"Hi there...My name is smurfette sorry if I startled you before" smurfette said as she placed the pitcher and cup on a side table, she could see the troll was tense.

"Uh..It's Ok.. just forget about it" branch muttered watching them both carefully, willow chuckled and took smurfette back outside to leave branch alone for a while. As they went outside a sudden yell from the otherwise of the village caused everyone to run to see what was wrong.

Vexy had been washing paint from her hat by the creek while everyone was focused on that injured creature when suddenly smurfette glow rabbit Bucky jumped out with creatures on it's back and another rabbit jumped out to with other creatures on it's back causing her to yell out. Vexy jumped back when one of the creatures with pink hair jumped off the rabbits back and walked over to her.

"Hi there" the creature spoke but by that time the other smurfs had come over hefty smur came toward them.

"Who are you how did you get to our villiage" he asked clenching his fists for a fight, poppy immediately held her hands up in defence.

"Woah woah hey" poppy spoke alarmed, smidge ran on front of her clenching her own fists.

"Hey don't you go threatening us bucko"! Smidge growled getting protective, papa Smurf quickly came between them. 

"Now let's just calm down before someone gets hurt* papa Smurf said sternly and hefty relunctly put his hands down by his side, after hefty did that smidge followed suit.

"Bucky"! Smurfette rushed over to the glowing rabbit and hugged it, DJ suki slid from the rabbits back.

"So that one is named Bucky" suki asked pointing to the second bunny while she had her hand to glowbuns nose.

"I've nicknamed this one glowbun they helped us get here" suki said as the smurfs looked at them.

"See we're trying to find a friend of ours and we found some footprints and we thought maybe they were his" guy diamond said to the smurfs coming forward next to poppy and smidge, poppy opened her scrapbook and showed it to the Smurf in red.

"His name is branch have you seen him, we're very worried about him" poppy asked looking downfallsen, seeing the pink girl looking so sad smurfette couldn't help but walk over and hug her and looked at the picture and giggled slightly.

"Oh yea we've seen him" smurfette giggled suddenly the trolls looked up with big smiles on their faces.

"Really"  
"Where"  
"Did you see where he went"  
"Is he here"  
"Is he ok"  
"Was he hurt" the trolls surrounded smurfette in excitement asking her question after question, papa Smurf chuckled before clearing his throat gaining the trolls attention.

"He is here with us, he got badly injured and is resting in the medical mushroom I'm sure he'd be happy to see you" papa Smurf smiled as the trolls were immediately happy.

"Can you take us to him oh please" poppy asked clapping her hands together, the trolls follows papa Smurf to the mushroom as he opened the door the trolls stood in the door way and could see him, branch looked up in confusion.  
"Poppy"?  
"Branch"!!  
"Poppy..."  
"Branch" suddenly poppy started backing up and then bolted as branch came running out of the mushroom face in rage.

"POPPY YOU GET BACK HERE"!!! Branch yelled and poppy screamed running from him, suddenly branch whipped his head forward and he hair went frying to poppy wrapping around her and dragged her back go him and hung her upside down in front of him as he crossed his arms, the smurfs looked in utter horror and confusion while the trolls just rolled their eyes, poppy giggled sheepishly.

"Heeeeey branch how's my main man doing" poppy giggled as branch kept his arms crossed.

"You followed me, I put in the note to NOT follow me and what do you do, you follow me and bring them with you, it's dangerous you could have died, poppy your the queen you can't just leave the village like this" branch was ranting as the smurfs just started and the trolls just rolled their eyes,

"Branch calm down poppy was worried for you" creek said walking over to him, Branch glared at him.

"Oh great your here to" branch muttered in annoyence as he put poppy back down.

"Aw c'mon cheer up mate we're here safe and sound stop being so grumpy" creek said poking branch and poked his injured arm causing branch to hiss in pain and smack his hand away, poppy turned to the smurfs.

"I suppose we havnt introduced ourselves, we are the trolls, and we are the snack pack and we'll sing our introductions song" poppy beamed and suki pulled out a small carry DJ stand, suddenly up beat started playing and the smurfs could only watch the trolls show,

"I'm queen poppy of the trolls I'm here to say it's a great day, glad to meet you, I love to sing and dance and hug hug all day long" poppy sang and danced as the other trolls danced to Sukis beat, branch just stood there shaking his head.

"Guy your up next" poppy said doing a jump flip as a sudden burst of glitter made her disappear and guy diamond in her place.

"Diamonds diamonds in the sky my name's guy diamond and I'm here to shine, need some glitter? I'm your troll no need to be shy I light up the party cause I'm guy diiaaaamond" guy sang in his auto took voice tossing glitter all over the place.

"DJ suki take the mic" guy said as he switched places with suki, suki jumped forward dancing some robotic likes moves.

"Hey hey hey I'm DJ suki I'm the DJ for your party, I've got the tunes in my fingers and deep in my soul, when suki at the mic it's always fun" suki sang as she jumped around and twirled, branch noticed some of the smurfs moving to the beat.

"Biggie you up next" suki did one last twirl on the floor before skipping aside as biggie took the stage.

"Hello everyone my name is biggie and this is my best friend Mr dinkles, he so cute and so small he's my best friend we love to party, it's been so sweet to meet you all" biggie sang and Mr dinkles meeped, branch follows his arms then realized someone was next to him, it was the Smurf called hefty.

"You've got some funny friends branch" hefty laughed, branch looked at him confused and then realized the one named willow probably told them his name.

"Cooper my friend your up next" biggie sang moving aside and Cooper came forward.

"Aww yea hey everybody my name is Cooper my neck is long, I love my green hat, i love to have fun and dance around singing with my friends is the greatest time, want a cupcake I make plently" copper laughed as he pooped out cupcakes the smurfs looked in horror at them, branch left hefty tense beside hi.

"Yea I don't eat them either" branch mumbled to the surprised hefty.

"Hey satin hey chenille how about you guys have a turn yea ha ha ha" Cooper laughed strolling side as the twins strutted forward like on a cat walk and struck some poses.

"My name is satin"  
"I'm chenille"  
"We're the fashion twins ready to strike, always ready to glam it up" they sang as satin grabbed one of the female smurfs hands and pulled her to them, she spun her around and covered all three of them with their hair, a second later they reveled they had bedazzled along the bottom of her dress with gems and added a rainbow sash around her neck, the Smurf gasped in awe.

"Satin and chenille are always here ready to help glam up your lives, fashion and trends it's what we do it's our skill and passion" the twins sang as the Smurf girl walked back over to the other smurfs in her new outfit.

"What do you say we give it up for our calming friend creek" the twins sang as they spun around and creek walked in front.

"Namastay everyone my name is creek I am the guru of our troll village, calming auras everywhere I'm here to bring calm and peace as swift and a smooth as the flowing creek" creek sang and branch just scoffed in annoyance,

"He should have self absorbed to his skmg" branch muttered not realizing hefty could hear him until hefty laughed and branch crossed his arms huffing I'm embarrassment. 

"Now what do you say we all give it up for our great friend smidge I believe it's your turn" creek said stepping aside as smidge jumped in front.

"Oh My God I'm smidge everyone I'm the strongest troll don't you forget bit don't you worry I use my strength only to protect my friends, I may be small and don't ever underestimate how quick I will pounce of you harm my friends" smidge sang jumping and showing off her muscles in her arms, hefty was impressed he could always respect someone willing to protect their friends.

"Now how about we tell you all about our friend branch" smidge sang as guy diamond and poppy quickly pulled branch to the center, branch struggled hating being the center of attention

"He's great"  
"He cares for our safety"  
"He may not sing and dance"  
"He may not like to party but we like him anyway" the trolls sang, hefty smiled it was obvious the other trolls cared for branch even if he seemed like a grump, the song ended and the music stopped, branch got out of the group hug.

"Ok ok that's enough" branch grumbled the trolls laughed.

"Now we're going home" branch said grabbing his pack from onto of the rabbit hissing as he moved from the wound on his back.

"Oh no you are not going anywhere branch you are far to hurt to leave, you and your friends will have to stay here until your better" willow said as she walked forward taking the pack from him.

"What no we can't stay" branch started to say before poppy jumped in front of him.

"You'd really take care of him and let us stay, thank you so much" poppy smilied hugging willow branch just stood there with a scowl on his face.

"Its ok dear I am willow" willow introduced herself and the other smurfs started introducing themselves one by one but there was so many names and faces, it was then decided each troll will junk with a Smurf.  
Poppy and smurfette, brainy and creek, guy diamond and gutsy, Cooper and clumsy, smidge and storm, satin and chenille with blossom, DJ suki with lilly and branch would stay in the medical mushroom, they asked that hefty stay with him in case he needed anything.

"Now that's sorted now about we get you all settled" papa Smurf suggested each Smurf that would have a guest went to go prepare their mushrooms for the new friends while willow ushered branch back into the medical mushroom and had him go lay down poppy followed them.

"Again thank you for taking care of branch, do you know how he got hurt" poppy asked as branch sat up.

"Yea I can't...I can't really remember what happened" branch muttered and willow patted his hand.

"There is a wizard that lives in a old castle, he tries to catch us smurfs to suck the magic from us, your friend branch somehow got covered in blue powder and the wizard gargamell thought he was a Smurf, smurfette saw him and told us so we went to rescue him but gargamells cat got him and hurt him badly, the smurfs who rescued him brought him here and me and the papa-thing treated his wounds" willow explained poppy had her hands over her mouth and hugged branch tearing up.

"Oh branch you could have been killed don't you ever do this kind of thing again" poppy cried hugging branch , he sighed and put his uninjured arm around the queen.

"I'm sorry poppy, I promise I won't go so far from the village again so please don't cry" branch comforted his crying friend. Willow left to give the two time alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Branch grumbled at the idea of being bed rested and the idea that poppy and the others trolls were here instead of at the village, oh and also a random Smurf he doesn't know is going to be staying in the same house with him, honestly this was ridduculs he and the trolls should be heading home, his thoughts got interuppted by knocking on the door, branch looked up as the Smurf with the tattoo hefty walked in.

"Hey buddy how ya feeling"? The smurf had a sack with him, probably things he brought to stay in the mushroom.

"Just utterly peachy" branch answered in his automatic sarcasm to his surprise the Smurf just laughed.

"Yea ok dumb question, of course your feeling 'peachy in a strange place surrounded by strange people and injured can't imagine a better situation" hefty laughed as he started setting his sleeping bag on the floor in the room, branch just scoffed at him.

"Glad that's settled" branch watched hefty move around the room, before shaking his head and getting up.

"What are you doing" hefty looked up sensing movement and knowing it was the troll.

"Uh getting a drink that ok with you" branch rolled his eyes continuing into the other room and getting himself a drink from the pitcher willow Smurf brought in, hefty walked in behind him

"So how did you end up getting caught by gargamell" hefty asked as branch sipped his water.

"I fell in a hole and got knocked out by a rock" branch grumbled he still felt embarrassed by what happened, his scowl got worse when hefty started laughing.

"And here that introduction song said you were cautious and safe but your just a clutz" hefty laughed not realizing how much that cut into branch, when hefty heard something land on the ground he looked up and immediately stopped laughing and looked in shock,  
Branch had dropped the cup spilling water on the floor, branch had a look of hurt in his eyes as he had a dark glare on his face, his ears tilted down as he glared at the floor, his whole body was tense and hefty knew he had done something wrong.

"Branch whats--" hefty started before branch just glared turning and storming out of the mushroom and taking off, hefty ran out after him but branch had disappeared.

"Oh no where has he gone..." hefty took off around the village looking for the grey troll but unable to find him, how hard is it to find a grey being in a village full of blue beings!

"Hey there" a voice said behind him hefty turned and saw the purple troll with two coloured hair and yellow pants.

"Oh uh hi" hefty mumbled not really paying attention,

"Is everything alright mate"? Creek asked the worried looking Smurf,

"It's branch he took off and I don't know where is he" hefty said still looking around trying to see if he could spot him anywhere.

"Poppy might know where he has gone she knows him better then anyone," creek offered and then took the smurfs hand and walked to where poppy was hanging out with some female smurfs and the snack pack, poppy looked up and smiled.

"Hey creek hey uh hefty right"? Poppy smiled tilting her head, hefty just nodded.

"Poppy branch has seemed to have dissapered and hefty smurf was getting worried" creek explained calmly.

"Aw your worried about branch hefty, well usually branch would hide in his bunker but since we're no where near I tg he might have hidden somewhere else under ground" poppy told them, smidge stepped forward.

"He would be somewhere under ground but safe, he wouldn't have left Smurf village or gone to far away, are there any caves or tunnels he could be in" smidge suggested making hefty look up.

"Miner Smurf did start building a underground storage, just in case of weather emergencies and stuff he might have gone there" hefty mumbled before turning and rushing off, he was followed by the trolls, hefty stopped at a hole in the ground that at the moment was covered by a large strip of bark, hefty moved the bark and jumped down into the hole, it wasn't finished yet the idea was it would have a open room here then tunnels spreading off for rooms to sleep and store food only a few side tunnels had been dug so far.  
Looking into one of the narrow unfinished tunnels hefty could faintly see the outline of the troll curled up in the far back of the tunnel.

"Is he in there"? The concerned voice of the big blue troll called down to hefty, he looked up at the entrance and gave a thumbs up, guy diamond jumped down into the hole.

"Here why don't I talk to him and you wait up there, branch won't talk with others around don't worry I'll bring him up soon" guy offered hefty felt a ugly dark knot in his stomach at the idea of leaving the two trolls alone down here, he shrugged it off as protectiveness and guilt for causing this in the first place, hefty nodded and left the tunnel and back up to the surface and let guy do his talk with branch.


	7. Chapter 7

Guy diamond sat at the tunnel close but not to close to branch,

"So what happened branch" guy asked gently at the curled up troll, branch just scoffed at him.

"C'mon branch its just me no one else you can talk to me" guy reassured his friend, after the Bergan incident guy and th rest had started hanging out with branch more and realized that he and branch actually got along real well even if branch was still grumpy and grey, obviously the two weren't as close as branch and poppy but guy came in second of branch's trust list,

"I just....just can't believe I was reckless enough to get caught by that wizard thing" branch grumbled, guy sighed and reached over patting branch's arm,

"Branch you are by far the most cautious troll that I've ever met that anyone in troll village has ever met, if you had known that wizard was around here you would have been so over prepared but you didn't know, so it's not your fault" guy told him, branch glanced up at him

"No how about we go meet up with the others their worried about you hiding yourself in the dark like this" guy stood up and held his hand out, branch sat there for a few minutes with guy just holding his hand out determined with that dumb dumb smile on his face, branch grumbled before taking guys hand and standing up.

"You know if you keep smiling like a idiot your face will get stuck like that" branch huffed at him and guy just laughed

"Better stuck with a smile then a frown" he said back causing branch to scowl, guy let go of branch's hand and they both left the tunnel, they walked back to where poppy and the others were,

"BRANCH"! Poppy screamed running to them, guy stepped to the side as the pink princess tackled branch in a hug, then followed by the other trolls

"Hey branch are you feeling better" biggie asked standing to the side as the grump pushed the princess of him,

"I'm fine just get poppy off" branch again tried pushing poppy off, DJ suki pulled poppy away by her arm gently.

"C'mon girl give him some space ya know he's not a fan of hugs" DJ laughed as poppy pouted

"Well at least your feeling better" satin smiled  
"At least as better as he can be" chenille added before getting elbowed by satin,

"Anyway guess what branch me and the smurfs have decided to help us get to know each other we're gonna have a big campfire this evening and tell stories and YOUR joining us" poppy said happily and branch just scolded at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/punkgirlkiller123/art/Queen-Rainbow-Quartz-776262127  
> drawing of a OC troll that will be featured in this chapter

Branch started at the pink troll with a scowl on his face, poppy started back with a big smile and puppy eyes until branch finally sighed,

"fine I'll attend the stupid campfire but dont expect me to tell stories or anything like that" Branch grumbled while poppy cheered and jumped around,

"for the time being how about me and hefty give you guys a full tour of our village" Smurfette suggested stepping forward

"that sounds like a greeeeeat idea" guy sang and the group started with their tour of troll village, smurfette lead the way pointing out things as they walked with hefty adding a few comments of his own as they went, hefty glanced back and realized the trolls had formed some sort of circle around branch, creek and poppy in front of him, smidge and dj just to his side, the twins next to him and then cooper and biggie behind him,

"branch doesnt like being stared at, they thought this would be the best way to block him from feeling the eyes watching him" creek said noticing heftys glance rolling his eyes, hefty looked around and noticed the smurfs would stop whatever their doing to stare at the trolls as they passed, he'll have a talk with them about the staring later as they walked they were soon interrupted

"HIYA" suddenly a blue smurf dressed in brown with brown wild hair sticking up all over the place jumped in front of the trolls with a big goofy smile on his face,

"oh uh hi" satin smiled shyly and waved a little, hackus waved vigorously back before cupping his own face,

"you so pretty and colorful hackus pretty to see hackus BLUE"! the smurf shouted pointing to his blue skin this caused the style twins to laugh,

"we can make you some colorful outfits that'll look fabulous on you" Chenille offered this got a gasp of delight from hackus who nodded his head before running off somewhere else, the twins giggled again

"sorry about that, hackus gets easily excited but he means well" smurfette giggled

"oh hes a darling and a eye for fashion" the twins said in sync before striking a pose, smurfette smiled then the group continued on their tour, they reached a place that had gym equipment laying around

"and this is heftys personal favorite spot, you'll probably always find him here" smurfette giggled

"well how else can I keep these big muscles in shape smurfette" hefty immediately started showing off causing smurfette to giggle but out of the corner of his eye he saw branch roll his eyes, eh whatever hefty thought didnt matter what he cared,

"got anything a bit heavier" smidge had walked over and had picked up the biggest weight with one hand and was holding it up above her head, smurfette and hefty just started at her in shock, smidge shrugged putting it back down and walking over back to her spot near branch, hefty saw branch give her a thumbs up and smidges face light up in a bright smile, they continued and reached a small clear hill that had a dirt area in the center,

"and this is where we will have the campfire" smurfette said as they approached, branch moved out of the circle and started walking around the area mumbling and seeming to inspect the area,

"really branch are you seriously doing a safety check, I'm sure the smurfs dont need your paranoia inspecting" creek scoffed crossing his arms, guy and smidge turned to glare at creek, branch halted mid mutter and walked back over to the group looking down, he stood as far from creek as possible next to DJ Suki and bigger, suki gently placed her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off,

"yea whatever creek" branch spit back, hefty couldnt just stand there and watch this troll harass branch

"hey leave him alone, its good he did a check we havnt done one here for a while, wouldnt want ta accidentally set the forest on fire" hefty said staring creek in the eyes with anger, creek looked him up and down with a blank smug face

"whatever" creek mumbled looking away from him, smurfette shuffled a bit feeling the unease tension in the air,

"hey how about we all take a break and come back later for the campfire" smurfette suggested and everyone agreed, DJ suki wanted to go check on Glowbun the glowing green rabbit she had befriended on their way here cooper and biggie decided to wander, while satin and chenille wanted to go back to tailor smurfs and start making colorful clothes for hackus, poppy chose to hang out with smurfette for a while and get to know her and the other girl smurfs, branch on the other hand started walking back to the medical mushroom

"guy, smidge could you just go make sure branch is feeling ok..." poppy asked the two as branch had started walking away the two nodded rushing after him, creek mentioned he was going to find some place to meditate.

"you know you two dont need to follow me" branch told the two trolls as he entered the mushroom he would be staying in and sat down on the chair making sure not to put pressure on his back,

"aw branch we like hanging out with you" smidge said happily while guy nodded in agreement, there was a tap at the door and hefty walked in with a stack of books,

"hey poppy told me you like to read, thought ya might be interested in these" hefty said putting the books on the table, smidge picked up the one on top before sitting on the floor next to branchs chair in the center of the room,

"travels of the lands, findings written by grandpa smurf" smidge read then opened the book and started reading, guy sat next to her and looked over her shoulder, eventually branch moved from the chair to sit on smidges other side to read over her shoulder, hefty chuckled it had been a long time since he had seen anyone so entranced bu grandpa smurfs stories, he had gotten so used to them as a kid,

"hey looook theres a chapter on trolls" Guy diamond pointed to a chapter labeled trolls, on the next page was a drawing of a troll with rainbow hair and eyes and pink skin, heftys attention was caught, he didnt remeber ever hearing papa smurf or grandpa smurf talk about the trolls before, he moved a chair so he could sit behind branch and smidge and see the book to,

"hey I remember her, she was queen of the trolls when they started digging the tunnel, she was a very respected leader of the trolls" branch said remembering the image from the history scrapbooks back in the troll village library, smidge opened the chapter and started reading,

_' Today I came across a strange grey town that seemed to be for giants, in fact the inhabitants where giants of different hieght and sizes with faces of goblins they were all smiling and cheering eating strange colorful food in front of a large bright green tree with bars around it like a cage, I carefully made my way through making sure not to be spotted before slipping through the bars into the only bright colored place in the town, I saw all these bright coloured creatures the same size as me were watching the giants with sad eyes, some cried while others refused to look, I walked to the trees base and was soon approached by one of the creatures,_

_"who are you, how have you come to our troll tree" the female creature asked, she had hair and eyes the colour of a rainbow and light pink skin from a sunrise, she also seemed to have a crown made of flowers on her head and held a staff with a crystal on top of it, I explained who I was and how I had arrived there, the creature then took me inside the tree with all the other creatures following her, she stood on a platform above them with me,_

_"trolls we welcome our guest upon this sad day" the trolls as I now know started smiling and clapping before the troll turned to me._

_"I am Rainbow Quartz queen of the trolls, I am sadden to say the day you have arrived is for us a day of sadness and grief, today for the bergans outside is trollstice, a holiday in which they snatch my people and....eat them" the queen informed me I was beyond shocked to hear such a horrifying thing would happen to these lovely people'_

Smidge halted in her reading and the trolls sat there staring sadly at a drawing grandpa smurf had drawn of a bergan  holding a crying troll in its hands, hefty was also in shock he never ever heard of this part of grandpa smurfs travels and now he sees why, the trolls used to get EAT once a year every year, no wonder the trolls look so sad right now, but by the sounds of it they had gotten away, hefty and the trolls sat in silence for a moment in honor of all the poor trolls who had been eaten before they escaped, smidge then went back to reading out loud,

_'I have decided not to leave troll village until I can find someway to help them, the queen has been a lovely host to me since my arrival, and she always makes sure the bergans dont see me in case they get curious about why I look so different, Ive also had the please of meeting the queens young son Prince ginger, he is such a lovely boy of light brown skin, rainbow eyes just like his mother and yellow hair he reminds me of my own smurfling back home, I had spent alot of time learning about the trolls from the queen._

_it has been weeks now and I have drawn up a plan that may work to get the trolls out of bergan town and away from the bergans for good, I asked the queen to meet with me to discuss my idea, it was decided the meeting shall take place in the night, when the bergans were asleep, when the time came I met up with the queen,_

_her most trusted trolls and little prince ginger in the tree, Rainbow had decided to let her son sit in on meetings since she was training him to rule for when the time comes, I showed them my plan to dig a tunnel from the center of the top of the tree, where the bergans couldnt see it out of the town and far away, they could easily escape without the bergans seeing them,_

_"this plan would take far to long, we would all get eaten before we could finish this tunnel" one of the advisors argued, which i could see his point it would take a long time for the tunnel to be finished maybe even a few generations_

_"but we cant just sit around a get eaten" another troll argued back, rainbow quartz was silent as the two argued their points, prince ginger was standing behind her when she held up her hand silencing the two trolls,_

_"while I do agree this plan may take a long time, we will lose many lives as we finish digging but it is the only plan we have to escape we may not escape but the trolls in the future, our future will escape and be safe and that is by far more important to me" Rainbow declared glancing down at her son, I could tell she was hoping the tunnel would be finished so her son could run free even if she wasnt there when it happened, the plan was set and digging would begin tomorrow,_

_It was decided it would be better to dig at night in shifts so the bergans wouldnt notice, trolls took shifts, some would dig the first half the night while others slept then they would switch and when the sun started rising they would pack up their tools and quickly get to their pods before the bergan guards noticed them, I stayed with the trolls to help with the digging, I would help keep the schedules in order, in the evening I would sit with rainbow and write instructions and digrams for future generations that may need them,_

_I have spent a year with the trolls, rainbow quarts had approached me with a large smile on her face, me and her had become dear friends over the time, she grabbed my hand and lead me to a small glowing blue pod hanging next to her and prince gingers pod, prince ginger was smiling in excitement at the blue pod, from what I had learned pods grew off a pod of two trolls who were in love, there was no stork to bring the trolls, the pods would grow seedling pods when the pod was filled with the energy wave lengths of two trolls who are in sync and love each other purely, I was curious about who the other trolls was that the queen was in love with so badly, rainbow was about to answer my question with a blush on her face when loud chanting caused everyone to run to their pods, it was the bergans they had come again for trollstice,_

 

_I have left the troll tree, I could not stay there any longer I had failed to protect the young prince ginger, he had hidden in his pod when the bergan in charge of collecting the trolls had tapped it and grabbed him, rainbow quartz had of course went to jump to grab him but I had held her back, I could not let her try to save him, if she had gotten eaten who would look after her baby, who would lead her people, maybe I should have let her save him, after the bergan was done collecting trolls, she had screamed at me I knew i deserved it the rage of a mother can not be contained she had screamed and cried and demanded I leave and never return, she said i didnt deserve to know the father of her new baby, that she hated the father, which I found odd I never saw her hate any other troll before, so I had left as far as i know they are still digging the tunnel I can only hope they one day reach freedom._

"wow.....that was so sad.."smidge frowned closing the book and putting it down, branch started off into space

"bluebell...bluebell was the name of rainbow quartz youngest daughter...I had read that her son was eaten..given to the young bergan princess of the time but hearing it like that...just shows how horrifying it was...a mother losing a child" Guy whispered his voice not doing its auto toon this time, they all sat in silence from what they just read

((so what do you guys think? did grandpa smurf do the right thing stoping the queen? who was the father of the blue pod I wonder wonder who it could have been :3 ))

 


	9. Chapter 9

Poppy skipped after smurfette after sending smidge and guy diamond went with branch, 

"So smurfette, what's it like living here, do you have lots of parties?" Poppy beamed at the blonde Smurf

"Sometimes but not often usually on someone's birthday and special occasions" smurfette told her as they walked,

"So how come your the only one with such beautiful blonde hair" poppy asked reaching out and gently brushing the silky blonde hair,

"Oh uh I wasn't brought here like the other smurfs" smurfette said as they walked waving to a few smurfs as she passed,

"Oh you don't have to tell Mr if you don't want to" poppy said not wanting to over step the boundaries and make smurfette uncomfortable,

"I was made by the wizard gargamell, to track and trap the other smurfs, but papa Smurf helped me.become good and turn me blue, hackus and vexy were also made by gargamell" smurfette explained with a shrug, the story didn't bother her very much as it used to

"Vexy? Oh she was the one we met when we first arrived" poppy smiled remembering the black haired Smurf in spunky clothing and she smiled remembering hackus from before and giggiling a little,

Poppy gasped seeing the music smurfs playing music amongst each other jumping ahead she took the cow bell from her hair and started playing along, the smurfs paused before jazz Smurf started playing along with poppy's tune before the others joined in,

Smurfette smiled watching the pink troll jump around and play the cowbell that she somehow pulled out of her hair, Poppy sure was a bundle of energy, a very pink loud sparkly bundle of energy, smurfette sat on a nearby shroom and listened and watched the show,

"That's was super smooth pink lady" jazz Smurf said when they finished as poppy put the cowbell away in her hair,

"Thanks for the beat jazzy smurf" poppy smiled at the nickname before returning to smurfettes side,

"Sorry about that, I hear music and I can't help myself" poppy said with a big grin on her face smurfette shook her head

"Don't worry it was interesting to listen to and I didn't know you could play the cowbell" smurfette laughed causing poppy to giggle with her, 

"It's been so nice being here with you and the smurfs, I didn't even know that smurfs existed" poppy said as they continued their walk,

"I didn't know trolls existed either but it's nice knowing you and your very interesting friends" smurfette smiled thinking of the others trolls, 

Guy diamond sure shined the most, he sparkled and seemed to be made of glitter and had the most interesting voice smurfette had ever heard 

Biggie was the tallest and had a funny accent, it was easy to see he cared for his friends especially the little worm Mr dinkles, who just sort of stared at everyone,

Cooper was uh a interesting troll and not just in shape, he laughed and everything and was absent minded but he stood by his friends 

DJ suki was cool, she had a talent in music that even jazz Smurf found impressive, she also loved glowbun and Bucky and did well with the other animals 

The two who were connected 'twins' as the trolls called them satin and chenille were quiet creative the two had gone off to tailor smurfs and talked about different clothing and styles she had never heard off,

Smidge despite being the smallest was by far the strongest smurfette thought smidge could even beat hefty in a arm wrestling match and,

Creek was a bit annoying and seemed very smug to smurfette, he seemed to enjoy peace and quiet but he also seemed a little bit on the rude side

Branch...well to smurfette branch seemed sad, very sad when she first saw him she thought he might have been like her, a naughty but he was a troll and yet he was different while the trolls she had seen where colorful branch was not but maybe there are other grey trolls in troll village, smurfette hoped branch will get better soon,

"Your village is so cute with all the mushrooms and stuff it's adorable" poppy gushed making smurfette smile she as quiet proud of her village and loved it there

"Hey smurfette....this may be a bit sudden but when branch gets better do you think maybe you and some other of the smurfs would like to come to troll villiage"? Poppy asked staring at her, smurfette blinked,

"I'd...i'd love to but we should talk to papa and willow Smurf about it, we can ask them tomorrow if you want" smurfette linked arms with her new friend, Poppy smiled

"That would be fantastic" poppy grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not much happens in this chapter I'll try to have more stuff happen in the next chapter

As the sun started to set everyone made their way to the campfire, branch walked along quietly with guy and smidge who had tried to stay cheery after the story they read but understood branch wanting some quiet time to think, the two were just happy he still agreed to come to the campfire story time,

Hefty was walking along a bit behind the troll group thinking about the story, he had never heard of trolls before or seen that chapter in his books before how could he have missed it,

They reached the clearly where a large campfire had been lit by papa Smurf standing near by with brainy Smurf iing on about earning a campfire badge, baker and chef were handing out plates of food they had prepared for everyone,

The trolls and smurfs sat around the fire enjoying the warm, while branch sat a little bit away from the group slightly hidden by shadows, vexy noticed and moved from her spot next to grumpy over to sit by branch,

"Prefer to be on your own huh? I can relate" vexy said while not really looking at him, branch just huffed, vexy rolled her eyes but stayed by him, she had seen him when they brought him in and when he freaked out she couldn't blame him for not warming up to them straight away like his bright friends had

"Hey don't worry I'm different from the rest of the my family and friends to, was even their enemy once upon a time" vexy leaned over and whispered to the grey troll who just glanced at her in confusion the two then decided to just sit there in silent company as the others ate and chatted, once the food was eaten and the plates cleared poppy stood in front of the fire and faced everyone,

"Ok now it's story time we'll go one at a time if anyone has a question or a story to tell come up at ask or tell" poppy smiled as everyone clapped before she sat down brainy rushed to the front,

"I have a few questions for you"! Brainy shouted as he reached the front pushing gutsy out of the way ignoring the grumble behind him, poppy was a bit surprised by the rush but nodded happily

"Ok then go ahead" poppy offered, brainy opened a notebook and had a pencil,

"What kind of mushrooms do trolls live in"? Brainy asked pushing his glasses up a bit

"Oh we don't live in mushrooms, see we live in a forest clearing with fresh air and clean water, we live in pods that hang from the tree branches in all different colours and shapes and sizes" poppy answered using her hair to create the shape of a pod, brainy drew and wrote in his little notebook, he went to speak when he was pushed back by one of the female smurfs,

"So like are you all so pretty and colourful like that do you have a papa troll or a willow troll like we do"?! Smurf blossom shouted in excitement cutting off whatever brainy was going to say,

"Hmm not like what you have, we all have our own parents and family's my father is king peppy of the trolls but he isn't the same father to smidge or biggie like you all share the same papa and willow ok now someone elses turn" poppy answered then sat down in her spot with smurfette,

"I have a question, so do you all get named from things you like to do and personality traits" biggie asked politely

"But of course, well except for the girl smurfs their named after weather patterns, gem stones, flowers amongst other things" grumpy huffed

"And hackus, we're not sure why he was named that but he likes it" tailor Smurf spoke up from the back of the group,

"And don't forget bout me" vexy called out causing branch to scowl at the attention drawn to their corner,

"Branch what are you doing hiding in the corner over there" poppy pouted tilting her head,

"I said I'd attended not participate" branch grumbled poppy just sighed knowing she couldn't force him but at least he was here,

"Then what's the point of you being here" creek scoffed rolling his eyes receiving a glare from branch and unknowingly a angry look from hefty,

"Well do you have any stories to share smug one" branch muttered,

"Yea creek you must have sooo many stories about being so perfect" vexy said sarcasticly while smiling,

"But of course especially some about branch you won't believe the amount of embarrassing stories I have about him" creek said with a smug smile at branch while the grey troll just glared

"We are not telling stories to insult each other creek so don't tell a single story if your going to be like that" poppy interjected with a stern look,

"Ok ok, how about the story when you got tangled in a yarn ball and we had to try and untangle you" creek smiled as poppy immedietly smiled and nodded

"Oh your gonna love this one" poppy whispered to smurfette while creek walked and sat in front of the fire

"So poppy, biggie, me and satin and chenille were in Bergan town helping Bridget the new Bergan queen sort through some new yarn she brought,

_Bridget sat the large box of different coloured yarn all tangled together on the floor and tipped it over yarn falling everywhere in front of the trolls,_

_"Thank you so much for helping me guys, gristle has to go check on some things around town apparently there's holes in the sidewalks" Bridget smiled at her small friends_

_"Its ok Bridget we're happy to help and I love seeing all the wonderful things you knit up" poppy smiled and turned to her friends_

_"Ok everyone each grab a thread of different colour and we'll work it out of the pile" poppy instructed grabbing a piece of red yarn and giving it a small tug, satin grabbed a yellow thread, chenille grabbed a blue one, biggie picked a green thread while creek picked a orange one and they started weaving in and out through the tangled mess leading the thread out where Bridget would slowly roll them into separate piles,_

_"Its a bit difficult to move through" satin whispered as she and chenille had a bit of a problem with their different threads leading different ways,_

_"I've finished with this green one poppy" biggie shouted as he untangle the last of it and let Bridget pull that thread out, he left the pile to pick another thread and do the same,_

_After a while there was a few piles of yarn rolled out and the tangled pile was getting smaller,_

_"Hey uh guys...I'm kinda stuck" poppy called out from somewhere in the pile,_

_"Poppy where are you"? Creek called out trying to see her through the pile,_

_" the purple yarn" poppy yelled back, Bridget carefully reach through and pulled out a tangled clump of purple yarn, poppy was all tangled up in it,_

_"Poppy how did this happen" Bridget asked gently putting the clump down away from the other yarn,_

_"Well I was pulling the purple yarn when I found it all tangled together so I tried untangling it and ended up like this, I can't move" poppy sighed trying to move her arms and legs,_

_"We'll get you out poppy" satin and chenille said as they started tugging at the yarn, biggie and creek also started tugging and pulling while Bridget carefully picked at the yarn,_

_Eventually they got poppy out but managed to get themselves covered in the yarn to,_

_"At least we're all knitted together" biggie joked while the others laughed,_

_"Hey purple looks good on us" satin smiled eventually they all untabled and Bridget packed up the yarn,_

_"Thank you all for helping me even if we got a bit 'tangled' here" Bridget smiled picking them up and hugging them,_

"and that's the end of the story" creek finished, the smurfs clapped and some laughed a bit at the story, 

"What are the bergans"? Clumsy asked sitting next to smurfette hugging his knees,

"The Bergans are some giant friends of yours that live near by, their friends of ours now" poppy explained

"Now, were you not always friends" hefty asked from his spot near smidge, smidge shifted of course hefty would be confused, the story they read earlier told him that Bergans were their enemies and ate them,

"Ah well...ok so the bergans used to keep us trapped in a tree called the troll tree, they had us trapped and they would....on one day a year they used to u-uh..."poppy started to say but stopped at the mention of something the other smurfs didn't know, papa Smurf walked forward from where he had been supervising

"Now poppy it's ok we don't need to know, smurfs no more questions of the bergans the point is they are now friends" papa Smurf patted poppy's shoulder gently, popped smiled slightly, smurfette gently hugged poppy,

Vexy glanced at branch from the corner of her eye before turning her head to look at him, branch was staring off into the night, the tips of his ears had tilted down, his own body language screamed sadness, but vexy could tell that branch was t the kind to admit it and accept comfort so she left him alone. 

The trolls and smurfs continued to exchange stories, about the time brainy made himself king and the villiage got flooded, or when smidge first realized her crush on a troll named Milton, the time vanity went crazy trying to find his mirror,

Guy told of the story he got a bit to jealous during the party sport games, poppy told of the story of when Cooper took her and branch on a long trip to distract her for a surprise party guy had planned,

Smurfette told of how she, clumsy, Hefty and brainy found the Smurf grotto and met the girl smurfs, then they told them off the two times they went to another world where giants lived called humans, the trolls were so intrigued and wished they could have been there,

The trolls told of all their separate holidays and celebrations they share, poppy happily told them about her father king peppy, and her friend cloud guy, at the mention of cloud guy branch scrunched up his face, Eventually papa Smurf sent them off to bed, branch stayed behind to help put the fire out safely before heading to the medical mushroom himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls learn of some fun Smurf pastimes, branch doesn't quiet agree
> 
> Beware what happens in the shadows of night

"Poppy you are not getting on that thing" branch told her sternly looking at the giant white storks the smurfs had taken them to, according to hefty and smurfette it was a fun past time for them to FLY AROUND IN THE SKY ON THOSE THINGS and then hefty offered to show poppy how to ride one, which then branch stepped in,

"C'mon branch it's perfectly safe" poppy whined petting the beak of the stork

"No no no! What if you fell and died what if those things decided to eat you" branch grabbed poppy's arm and pulled her away behind him narrowing his eyes at the birds,

Hefty shook his head, he knew he was protective of the smurfs but this guy was super safe guy,

"Branch it's fine we do this all the time the birds won't eat her" hefty huffed trying to show him everything was fine, the troll would not budge,

"Well branch why don't we show you how safe it is" vexy suddenly appeared behind the two trolls and moved branch forward to the stork

"What no!" Branch immedietly tried getting away from vexy but it was a bit difficult with his still bealing injuries, vexy jumped up on the stork and pulled started pulling branch up behind her,

"Poppy"! Branch called out and turned only to see poppy saying something to hefty before the Smurf walked over and helped push branch onto the bird and climbed up behind him, 

With branch stuck between hefty and vexy, the boy Smurf reached forwards moving his hands to hold onto vexy perfectly trapping branch before vexy let out a yell and sent them flying off into the sky,

"Your maniacs! Absolutely insane!" Branch screamed as he looked down at poppy and smurfette getting smaller and waving at them,

"Carefully, your arm still isn't working properly" hefty said making sure branch didn't lean to far on one side, vexy just laughed

"Yes dude didn't you know your staying with maniacs" vexy laughed getting a glare from branch,

"Don't worry buddy we won't let you fall" hefty laughed from behind branch's hair, in honest opinion hefty thought branch's hair would annoy him but it's somehow managing to stay pretty still even with the wind,

"Your hairs really soft" branch heard hefty mumbled quietly to himself, he was lucky no one could see his face turn a little purple from the comment, suddenly another bird with a streak of pink and blonde flew past, 

"Woohoo!!!" Poppy yelled letting go of smurfettes waist to put her hands in the air as the two flew on their own bird,

"I'm so glad hefty is helping branch, he so strict I want to see him have fun more often" poppy whispered to smurfette with a smile,

Smurfette looked at poppy, it was easy for anyone to tell that poppy really cared about branch, and branch cared about poppy they had a really strong friendship it was really sweet,

"Branch is funny but he just cares about you and your safety a lot, trust me hefty is the same" both girls laughed at their over protective friends,

Branch watched the way the birds flew before he came to a realization,

"I-I saw this...I saw these birds I stepped back to stay out of sight and I fell...Blue powder covered me and I got knocked out...when I woke up that Bergan had me, it was you smurfs I saw"! Branch whipped his head around to look at hefty, both of their faces had a look of shock before hefty started laughing,

"We were so close and yet ha ha ha ha" hefty laughed while branch just huffed and turned to face forward,

Vexy watched the whole exchange with a thoughtful look, the two of them...it's almost like...a grin spread across her face before turning forward with a smirk she sent the bird up and around doing a loop,

"AHHHHHHH"! Branch screamed at the sudden loop and clingd onto vexy with his uninjured arm, vexy looked back and was amused at the somewhat annoyed unknown jealous look on her new brother heftys face,

"Sorry about that branch forgot your not used to this" vexy smirked at the look of fear on branch's face as he glared at her,

"I think for branch's sake we should land" vexy called out to hefty before instructing the bird to go down and land, smurfette and poppy followed suit,

Poppy jumped off the bird before it landed properly and ran to branch's side

"Branch are you ok I heard you scream" she asked hugging him as soon as he slid off the birds back,

"I'm fine I got startled that's all" branch grumbled pushing her off

"that was so much fun"! Poppy cheered once she was sure branch was ok and jumped around with a big smile on her face,

"I didn't find it very fun" huffed branch turning and walking back to Smurf villiage by himself,

"That flip looked really cool, I've never heard branch yell so loud before" poppy giggled turning to vexy

"Hmm yea it was sort of a test...to see how branch would handle it" vexy shrugged patting the birds feathers

"Branch's injuries seem to be healing we'll, papa said it should be only another day or two before he's healed" smurfette piped up from the back of the group

"Then you guys can come to troll villiage, we'll throw a big thank you party for helping us and branch" poppy beamed pulling smurfette, vexy and hefty into a group hug,

"Its gonna be so much fun"! Poppy sqeauled and skipped out of the clearly pulling smurfette with her,

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  Gargamel let out a yell looking at his map covered in crosses and scribbles,

" I'm telling you asriel that Smurf was different there could be another whole villiage filled with new smurfs! Now where could they be!" The wizard slamed his hand on a table before holding it shouting about the pain, asriel just laughed at him, but they both stopped at the sound of knocking on the door,

"Oh who could that be" gargamell ignored the warning meows from his cat as he sauntered over to the door and opened it ready to screech at whoever it was, his mouth closed when he saw by far the ugliest wicked looking creature hes ever seen, wearing a chef's outfit

"I've heard you have been looking for small blue magical creatures" the thing asked, the voice sounded female, she walked in past the shocked gargamell which he snapped out of it,

"What's it to you"!! He snapped glaring at it,

"Well I've heard you have been having a lot of trouble finding them" she smiled as she sat herself down ignoringbthe hissing cat who sat a few feet away,

"Look I will capture the smurfs and then I will be the most powerful wizard there ever was"!! Gargamell yelled before starting his evil laugh routine

"What if I told you about another type of creature, ones that are easier to find and coke in many different colours" the creature smiled wickedly her eyes seem to be glowing,

"What creatures would they be" gargamell asked now interested

"They are called trolls, they are magical enough to create happiness and change the colour if their hair they coke in many different colours and they don't hide easily they rather throw large parties, easy to catch" she smiled at the look of gargamell considering her words,

"And what do you get out of it! For telling me this" gargamell sneered, he may be stupid but he knew no one just gave this information away for no reason,

"I just need a small group of them, ten in fact they gave me some trouble a while ago nd I want to make them pay for it, you can keep the rest hundreds of them, do whatever you want with them" she smirked seeing the happy power hungry gleam in gargamell eyes,

"Deal! I will use the magic of trolls to catch the smurfs and have even more magic then anyone in the world" gargamell laughed,

"I am the wizard gargamell and who are you creature of troll knowledge" gargamell held out his hand to his new partner in wickedness, the female smiled and gripped his hand shaking it

" You can call me chef"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ladydiamond15

This is a short side chapter dedicated to ladydiamond15 :) her stories are really good you should go check them out if you have time

Creek sat by a well....a creek in his meditation pose and his eyes closed, Poppy had offered for him to come with her to fly on some storks that apparently the smurfs were going to teach her, and as much as he would love to see branch react to that he wanted some time to himself, so he decoded to mediate to the sound of nature,

"Oh hello there gorgeous" a voice said and creek opened his eyes and looked around, a few feet away was a Smurf holding a mirror with a flower in his hair, creek realised the Smurf was on fact talking to the mirror and not him so he returned to his meditating. He looked at the self absorbed Smurf with a smirk,

"You know mediating helps relax the body and mind and keeps the face looking young and beautiful" creek sang out now gaining the smurfs attention,

"What really?!" The Smurf moved to sit near creek with a excited look on his face,

"Oh yes" creek smiled with his eyes still closed,

"Just sit like I am, close your eyes and takes deep calming breaths" creek instructed even with his eyes closed he could hear the Smurf struggling to copy his pose before the shuffling stopped,

creek opened one eye and saw the Smurf with his eyes closed and copying his position and taking deep breaths the mirror sat next to him,

"Very good now we just relax here for as a while" creek spoke before returning to just listening, to the sound of the wind moving, the back ground noise of what sounds like branch screaming far away, probably to do with those birds and now the added sound of the Smurf next to him breathing,

"Those colours look dazzling on you by the way" creek opened his eyes hearing the Smurf speak, the Smurf had opened his eyes and was looking at him,

"Your hair colour trust me I know beauty and that two tone hair goes well with the purple, my name is vanity by the way I'm sure the other smurfs have told you of my amazingness" vanity smirked looking at his nails, 

"Oh most defiantly" creek smirked he had heard of vanity but he wouldn't say what he has heard was of the smurfs 'amazingness' as the Smurf put it,

"No photographs or autographs" vanity said in all seriousness, it took all of creeks spiritual will not to laugh at the smurfs words

"Well thank you for the meditation lesson if your lucky I may grace your presence for another again soon" the Smurf said looking at his reflection in his mirror as he walked away, 

Creek walked the Smurf walk away until he was out of sight before turning back to meditate, he noticed the flower had fallen out of the smurfs hat, he picked it up the flower smelled nice,

"I'm sure he will miss his flower but I guess someone as famously handsome as him won't have time for me to give it to him" creek smiled, for safe keeping creek put the flower in his hair beside his ear, he could feel a few strands wrapping around it to keep it in place

With that creek returned to his meditation.


	13. Chapter 13

Guy diamond sat in brainys mushroom as the nerdy Smurf asked question after question about trolls, guy was sat in a spiny chair next to brainys desk as he wrote in a note book,

"So trolls just natural come in different colours" brainy asked getting a nod from the glitter troll,

"And how is it even physically possible to be covered in glitter like you are"? Brainy asked again,

"Uh I don't really know, we don't really question things that happen well except for branch" guy smiled as he spun in the chair,

"So is he the only grey troll in your villiage or are there others"? Brainy asked 

"Oh yes branch is the only grey troll in our villiage for a really long time" guy diamond said smiling as he spun

"I see so he's a freak in his own kind to" brainy mumbled when suddenly he jumped as a glitter hand slammed down on the desk in front of brainy, when he looked up he saw a dark glare on guy diamonds face startled him,

"Don't ever call branch a freak again, trolls only go grey when something traumatic happens or they lose all hope, it's not my place to tell you what happened and I beg you don't ask him, but don't EVER call branch a freak again" guy diamond said sternly at brainy

"O-ok I won't I wont" brainy stuttered and just like that the stern, dark glare dissapered and the troll had a goofy innocent smile back on his face, brainy opened his mouth to speak when clumsy Smurf barged into the mushroom,

"S-sorry brainy but guess what grandpa Smurf has come back" clumsy huffed out if breath from running, guy diamond jumped out of his seat and quickly walked to clumsy,

"Where is this grandpa smurf, please take me to him" guy diamond asked clumsy, guy followed clumsy as the Smurf lead him and brainy to papa smurfs mushroom and knocked on the door,

"Papa smurf guy diamond says he wants to see grandpa smurf" clumsy said as he knocked before the door opened showing willow, she ushered guy diamond in and brainy Smurf followed anyway, willow shut the door,

"Ah yes, grandpa Smurf this is one of our visitors I was telling you about, guy diamond he is a-" papa Smurf started to tell when the older Smurf turned and walked to guy diamond studying his features closely

"A troll...did you escape all by yourself young one"? Grandpa Smurf asked reaching and gently touching guy diamond sparkly silver hair

"No no all of us trolls escaped through the tunnels in the troll tree but we live in harmony now with the bergans, I read about how you found our troll tree sir in your book" guy diamond smiled happily now he had met the adventure that wrote the troll chapter 

"Grandpa Smurf I don't remember you ever telling us about meeting trolls before" brainy said in utter confusion from his spot behind guy diamond

"Oh no...I could never tell such a story to you dear smurfs, but I guess now that you have met the trolls it is time I told my story to you all" grandpa Smurf sighed and then walked out of the mushroom,

Grandpa Smurf asked for word to be spread around the villiage for all the smurfs including the new girl smurfs to meet up for a story time, all the smurfs gathered around in front of grandpa Smurf, pap Smurf brought the troll group to the front,

"And these are the other trolls guests, Cooper, biggie, satin, chenille, DJ suki, creek, smidge, branch and queen poppy" papa Smurf introduced each troll except for guy as each bowed and said hello, grandpa Smurf moved to hold poppy's hands

"If your the queen does that mean you are related to rainbow quarts" the old Smurf asked, only guy diamond, smidge and branch knew why be asked such a thing

"Oh yes...She's one of my grandmother's from a very long time ago" poppy answered with a soft smile, papa Smurf ushered them to sit with the smurfs,

"Now smurfs I hope you wont be angry at me for keeping a secret from you, but I had met trolls before, but I could never tell such a story to you dear smurflings" grandpa Smurf started, the smurfs except for hefty and other trolls looked very confused as he spoke,

"Long ago while traveling the lands I came across the trolls trapped in a large cage surrounding their home, a large tree they all lived in, it has so happened on the day I arrived that the large creatures that live around the cave called the bergans....had a special holiday in which they would eat..eat the trolls" grandpa Smurf said as horrified gasps echoed through out the smurfs.

Branch could feel who knows how many glances at him at the mention at the old horror story that was the trolls worst day of the year, he saw smurfette reach from behind poppy and squeeze her hand, Smurf Jade was sat between the twins and gave them a hug,

"While there I befriended the trolls queen, queen rainbow quartz, together we planned a tunnel route out of the troll tree to freedom for her future subjects, but a year past and it was trollstic time again, the queen lost her son prince ginger, it was the most horrible thing I ever saw, a parent loading their child, so please smurflings understand I could never tell you this story" grandpa Smurf finished, 

A few smurfs mostly the girls were bawling their eyes out and ran forward to hug the old Smurf, poppy stood up

"But it's ok now! When I was just a baby my father king peppy led us out of Bergan town to freedom and then twenty years later, with my friends help we befriended the bergans and they don't need to eat us anymore, so it's all cupcakes and rainbows" poppy said with a large smile as the other trolls got up and cheered,

"Ah trolls..so happy and colourful no matter the situation" grandpa Smurf smiled as he remember his own time at the troll tree, when the trolls held parties amongst the grass even with the bergans just outside the gates, as if nothing was wrong the trolls could party and dance and celebrate anything they could.

"I'm glad we got to meet you smurfs, and I propose that once branch is guy healed I invite all you smurfs to come to troll villiage so we can give you a proper thank you party for helping our friend branch" poppy announced loudly to everyone, the smurfs cheered and clapped, branch just rolled his eyes at them.

"Branch should be fully healed in two days, that gives us today and tomorrow to start preparations for travelling" papa Smurf added which just pumped everyone up even more

"This is going to be a long trip home" branch grumbled as trolls and smurfs cheered around him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins!
> 
> Song: doctor jones by aqua

Branch sat as still as possible, papa Smurf was carefully removing the bandages from his back and arm, papa Smurf winced at the large dark grey bruises of the scars left on his back, Poppy who was standing just behind him let out a small gasp of horror and had to look away,  
  
Branch quickly put on his green leaf vest which thankfully covered the scars and left over bruises on his back, he turned to poppy and pulled her into a hug  
  
"We should go now, the others will be waiting" papa Smurf said as he threw away the bandages, it had been decided that taking all the smurfs would be to risky and only a small group would come until they can find a safer possibly quicker way to go from one villiage to the other  
  
The decided smurfs to come were, smurfette,brainy,hefty,gutsy since they were the ones that helped branch and wanted to come   
  
Vanity wanted to join to see if there was anything gorgeous for him at troll villiage  
  
Greedy Smurf wanted to try all the snacks and foods in troll villiage  
  
Nosey wanted to come just because...he's nosey  
  
Hackus and vexy wanted to explore the new place as always   
  
Grandpa and papa Smurf where coming along one to watch over them as they travelled and grandpa Smurf just had to see how the trolls lived now that they were out of Bergan town,  
  
Smurf blossom was way to excited there was no way she could NOT go  
  
Despite branch's thoughts of a big group hed just have to settle with the fact that 12 smurfs were coming with them, at least it wasn't the WHOLE villiage, Poppy, branch and papa Smurf made they way to the edge of Smurf villiage where the ones coming with them were all waiting with one bag each to carry their things, it took quiet the convincing for vanity to agree to only one bag,  
  
The other smurfs were there to say goodbye, Smurf after Smurf were hugging each troll goodbye and wishing them luck,  
  
Willow Smurf was there to, she was staying to watch over the smurfs staying in the villiage  
  
"HEY poppy! Branch good to see you back on your good ol vest" DJ waved from her spot onto of glowbun, they were taking the two rabbits with them to carry some supplies like food and medical kits just in case some one gets hurt "branch's idea" as creek mutters every now and then,  
  
"Hi DJ this is gonna be great a road trip with our brand new friends" poppy cheered causing the rest of the trolls to cheer, Guy diamond happily sent glitter flying everywhere and over everyone near him,  
  
Smurfette smiled and laughed a little at the happiness radiating off the trolls, they got happy over every little thing, it was sweet to see, Poppy ran over and linked her arms with smurfette   
  
"Ready to travel to troll villiage? We'll sing and dance get told off by branch, sit around a fire sleep under the stars" poppy was beaming and she listed off activity after activity getting a glare at the 'get told of by branch's part   
  
"Yea it sounds like a blast" smurfette smiled  
  
Papa smurf clapped to get everyone's attention  
  
"Its time for us to leave, the rest if you be good and don't cause willow to much trouble" papa Smurf instructed to the nodding smurfs  
  
"Goodbye papa Smurf, bye grandpa Smurf, bye trolls"chorused the smurfs as the group started their walk with branch walking in front, looking from his map to in front of him every second until it was snatched from his hands by papa Smurf  
  
"How about I worry about the path and you go relax" the Smurf instructed in a tone branch couldn't argue with but he could give papa Smurf a scowl as he slowed his walk letting the other trolls and smurfs catch up to him, another even grumpy scowl crossed his face as he heard singing  
  
_Poppy: Sometimes, the feeling is right_  
 _You fall in love for the first time_  
 _Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet_  
 _Summertime love in the moonlight_  
  
 _Biggie: Ah yippie yi yu_  
 _Ah yippie yi yeah_  
 _Ah yippie yi yu ah_  
  
 _DJ suki: Now the summer is gone_  
 _You had to go back home_  
 _Please come and see me again_  
 _I've never felt more alone_  
  
_Cooper: Baby, I am missing you_  
  
_Satin:I want you by my side_  
  
_Biggie: And I hope you'll miss me too_  
  
_Chenile: Come back and stay_  
  
_Cooper:I think about you every day_  
  
_Smidge: I really want you too_  
  
_Guy diamond: You swept my feet right off the ground,_  
 _You're the love I found_  
  
_Chenile: Doctor Jones, Jones,_  
 _Calling Doctor Jones_  
 _Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones,_  
 _Get up now_  
 _Wake up now_  
 _Doctor Jones, Jones,_  
 _Calling Doctor Jones_  
 _Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones,_  
 _Wake up now_  
 _Wake up now_  
  
 _Guy diamond/biggie: Ah yippie yi yu_  
 _Ah yippie yi yeah_  
 _Ah yippie yi yu ah_  
  
_Ah yippie yi yu_  
 _Ah yippie yi yeah_  
 _Ah yippie yi yu ah_  
  
_Poppy: All I think of is you,_  
 _And all of the things we had_  
 _Doctor, what can I do?_  
 _Why does it have to be like that?_  
  
_Creek: Baby, I am missing you_  
  
_Poppy:I want you by my side_  
  
_Creek: And I hope you'll miss me too_  
  
_Poppy: Come back and stay_  
  
_Creek: I think about you every day_  
  
_Poppy: I really want you too_  
  
_Creek: You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found_  
  
_Satin/chenile: Ah yippie yi yu_  
 _Ah yippie yi yeah_  
 _Ah yippie yi yu ah_  
  
_Ah yippie yi yu_  
 _Ah yippie yi yeah_  
 _Ah yippie yi yu ah_  
  
_DJ suki: Please, please cure me._  
 _Please, please cure me._  
 _Please, please cure me._  
 _Please, please cure me._  
  
_Smidge: Doctor Jones, Jones,_  
 _Wake up now_  
 _Doctor Jones, Jones,_  
 _Wake up now_  
  
_Doctor Jones, Jones,_  
 _Wake up now_  
 _Doctor Jones, Jones,_  
 _Wake up now._  
  
_All trolls: Ah yippie yi yu_  
 _Ah yippie yi yeah_  
 _Ah yippie yi yu ah_  
  
_Ah yippie yi yu_  
 _Ah yippie yi yeah_  
 _Ah yippie yi yu ah_  
  
_Ah yippie yi yu_  
 _Ah yippie yi yeah_  
 _Ah yippie yi yu ah_  
  
The snack pack danced and sung happily and carefree, even though she didn't know the song smurfette found she was humming and swaying to the beat of the song,   
  
Branch just huffed and attempted to walk faster maybe he should just walk with the older smurfs at least they don't sing cheesy pop music, he was distracted from his thoughts by a gentle bump to his arm, he was surprised to see hefty walking beside them,  
  
"Your friends sure like to sing huh" hefty said looking over his shoulder at the singing trolls  
  
"Yea and their going to attract who knows what to our location" branch grumbled and hefty just laughed  
  
"Ah their all right, just havin' a bit of fun, why don't you sing with them" hefty was smiling until he saw the dark glare on branch's face,  
  
"Why don't you just stay away from me" branch hissed before storming away from him,  
  
"Messed up again huh" a voice said and hefty looked around and saw smidge standing just behind him, with her arms crossed and a smug look  
  
"Don't take it personally, branch doesn't trust anyone easily took forever for him to trust us" smidge patted heftys arm,  
  
"Singing, dancing is stuff branch doesn't like to do, he more likes nature, animals except birds, and crafting" smidge said with a large smug smile on her face  
  
"Oh...and I didn't tell you but..he also like poetry" smidge finished as she walked past him leaving hefty with a confused look  
  
"Oh I hope we dont take to long" vanity huffed carefully walking over branch's and around bits of mud, he stopped when he realised the purple troll was in fact floating and not walking on the ground  
  
"How are you.." vanity said then noticing the bug that was holding creeks hair and keeping him off the ground

"Oh now that's just cheating" vanity scoffed crossing his arms pouting, creek just gave him a amused smug look, before closing his eyes again  


"When you are one with nature's spirit, nature is one with you" was creek riddle like reply to the annoyance of vanity,

The oddball group traveled through the forest, nosey smurf had to be kept from wandering off from his curiosity, eventually vexy had enough and used some rope and formed a leash much to papa smurfs disapproval, 

"Well he keeps trying to wander off what else are we supposed to do" vexy grumbled as brainy Smurf took the rope off of nosey shaking his head,

"Just keep an eye on him" papa Smurf laughed a little and walked back to the front and continued leading their way

"Your going to love troll villiage I promise, everyone is so nice and we sing and dance and share, and everyone cares and looks out for each other" poppy was telling smurfette and Smurf blossom as she walked with them sometimes skipping as she spoke of her villiage,

"It sounds amazing oh I can't wait, wait, wait till we get there! Will we get there today? Huh?! Huh?!" Blossom jumped up and down excitedly

"No it takes at least two days to get back to troll villiage I think, i wasn't much paying attention to time when we were searching for branch" poppy shrugged smiling at the jumping smurf, poppy linked arms with blossom and smurfette,

"We're going to have so much fun" the three girls laughed together as they walked, it wasn't long until the sky started to change to orange a sign of the sun setting, papa Smurf and grandpa Smurf managed to find a hollow out hole under some large tree roots, it also had some large brushes around that made a good cover,

Brainy set to set up a campfire just outside the hole for then to sit and eat around until bed,

"Hey hefty could you-brainy glanced up and noticed hefty was no where to be seen, but guy diamond was walking to him carrying some rocks

"Heeeeeey brainy" guy placed the rocks down and sat beside brainy and started clearing away leaves and small sticks from where brainy had started setting up,

"Did you see where hefty went?" Brainy asked as he watched the glitter troll set the rocks in a circle with enough room to put sticks in the middle, guy took the sticks from brainy and set them up in a tee-pee style

"I think hefty went to follow branch, he's going to look for some extra food for our rabbit friends and us" guy diamond smiled as he finished his set up

"Where did you learn to prepare a campfire"? Brainy asked surprised on how easily guy was able to perfectly set it up,

"Oh so one time poppy wanted tl have a camp party, so we tried to start a campfire when branch ran out and told us we were doing it wrong and were most likely going to start a forest fire which is a big no no so he showed us how to safely set up a fire" guy explained smiling and laughing a little at the memory,

"We danced, sang, even branch stayed a while as we told stories and made smores and he told us stories of the star constellations it was so much fun" guy smiled seeming to glow from happiness as he talked about that night,

"Sounds like a blast" brainy mentioned before standing and going to see if papa Smurf or grandpa Smurf needed any help.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry, it was being weird and wouldn't let me do the italics for the singing part I don't know why it just wouldn't work
> 
> The song is towards the sun, from that movie home I don't know who sings it sorry

Hefty was helping Suki untie the supplies from Buckys back when he noticed the grey troll wandered off through some bushes, hefty was so focused on the direction branch went he didn't notice suki untie another bag, before the bag hit him on the head it was grabbed by bright blue hair

"Ya know you can go after him if you want, I'll stay and help suki" smidge said putting the bag down and lightly nudging the Smurf, hefty looked between the two smiling trolls before slowly walking the way branch went

"What are you up to smidge" suki looked down at her small smirking friend

"Oh nothing" smidge just smiled and continued helping suki with the bags,

Hefty walked through the bushes he saw branch go through, on the other side was a large tree, the troll had managed to climb up to one of the higher branch's and was inspecting the fruit growing up there,

Branch carefully tore a bit of the fruit off and inspected the inside of the fruit, it looked alright and didn't seem to be rotten, the fruit was called pear, it would do for the rabbits and the smurfs and trolls, branch reached and collected two of the large fruits,

He turned to climb down when he noticed the Smurf watching him,

"Hey hef-" branch didn't notice the old bark break off and he slipped off the tree branch

"Woah"!! Hefty quickly jumped as branch fell and tried to catch him, 

BAM!!

Instead hefty tripped over a rock and branch landed with a thud on top of heftys back somehow managing to hold the pears with his hair,

"Uh...thanks for trying it guess" branch said quickly getting up off hefty who stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants,

"Sorry I was SUPPOSED to catch you" hefty laughed it off and looked at the fruits,

"Wow these look good" hefty took one of the fruits from branch's hair to inspect it,

"Perfectly ripe to" branch added and walked back through the bushes, hefty just behind him carrying the other pear, the other smurfs and trolls had set up a pretty good camp for the night,

Branch set the pears down and took out a knife tool and started carefully cutting the two pears,

Biggie and Cooper had started to cook up a soup for dinner using berries and herbs they had brought along with them, 

Smurf Blossom held Mr dinkles in her arms keeping an eye on him for biggie,

"Your just a cute little worm aren't you" blossom spoke softly to the worm as the two watched everyone,

"Aye hefty where ye been" gutsy was cutting up extra firewood when he noticed hefty come out of the bushes with a large pear,

"Oh just getting extra food" hefty waved at gutsy before placing the extra pear next to branch,

"Hefty Smurf where were you! Your supposed to help set up camp not wander off with this-" brainy had started to rant and snap at hefty only to stop and pale at something behind hefty, when the Smurf turned he saw guy diamond innocently standing nearby waving with a sweet smile on his face,

"What's got you silent brainy" hefty tilted his head

"Oh nothing! Just don't wander off when your SUPPOSED to be helping" brainy huffed before turning and walking away, 

Branch finished cutting up the pear and packed some of it away and put the rest into two bowls,

"Here this is for the rabbits"  branch handed one of the bowls to suki,

"Thanks branch our bunny buddies are gonna love it" suki smiled and walked off humming some song and sometimes dancing a little as she walked,

"Bop boppity de bop" suki sang and she dance-walked her way to the rabbits,

Vanity looked for a place to sit when he saw creek on a flat rock he had pulled over to the fire and was combing his hair, Vanity placed a blanket by creeks rock and sat down with his mirror, while inspecting his reflection he noticed something reflecting from creeks hair,

"Is that my flower" vanity reached to his hat and felt that his flower was gone,

"Yes you dropped it after your visit with me, you were so busy I thought I'll keep it safe for you" creek set aside his comb and took the flower from his hair and attached the flower back to vanity hat before returning to combing his hair,

"Oh...thank you" vanity gently touched his flower and looking back in his mirror, the light of the fire and the dusk sky looked beautiful on him.

"Alright everyone biggie and Cooper made us a lovely soup for dinner now let's all sit down and sat before we get some sleep" papa Smurf instructed and everyone took a bowl of warm soup from biggie and cooper and sat by the fire,

"Thanks guys" vexy smiled taking a bowl from Cooper as biggie filled the bowl with soup and looked around the fire, 

DJ and nosey were sitting near the two rabbits while they ate, the twins and hackus where sitting together to the twins seemed to be disscusing his clothes, they had made him a tye-dye pink and white shirt with matching pants, and a bandanna around his hat,

Vexy noticed poppy sitting with smurfette and blossom, guy diamond was with grandpa Smurf, papa Smurf and brainy, hefty was with smidge and was near creek and vanity and...branch was sitting away from the fire and away from every one else in front of the tree roots,

"You like to sit by yourself huh" vexy sat herself down beside branch who just gave her a scowl and continued eating his soup,

"I used to be like you, pushing people away, it was just me a hackus, our father didn't care for us much" vexy sipped at her soup

"Me and hackus were made by gargamell, the wizard who kidnapped you but he can't make real smurfs, just evil smurfs called naughties, we were grey to" branch glanced up at the girl Smurf with a confused look, vexy sm8led as she ate her soup,

"Trolls aren't born grey, but I'm going to be grey for the rest of my life, there's no dumb spell to change me and I'm glad there's not" branch hissed bitterly before turning away from vexy and continued eating in silence, 

Vexy blinked before frowning, that had to be the most open she's seen of this troll and he sounded so sad and bitter, he really thought he could never gain his colours back, feeling watched she turned and caught hefty watching them before he turned away back to the fire,

The trolls all humming together as poppy took a guitar from her hair

Poppy: Turn your face towards the sun   
Let the shadows fall behind you   
Don't look back, just carry on  
And the shadows will never find you 

All trolls: Turn your face towards the sun   
Let the shadows fall behind you   
Don't look back, just carry on, And the shadows will never find you

Smidge: Lost in the rock and roll  
Got lost in a promise of a love I never know  
Shadows chase me far from home

Smigde/guy diamond: I remember when my heart was filled with gold   
And you know I've been burned   
I've been burned I've been burned

You've seen me lose control  
It's not worth it's not worth it's not worth  
My soul

All trolls: Turn your face towards the sun  
Let the shadows fall behind you  
Don't look back, just carry on  
And the shadows will never find you

Creek/Suki: Lost my faith and trust  
You and I know gold don't turn to rust  
I still swear that we can reign  
Like the kings and queens of better yesterdays

Poppy: Don't you know I've been burned  
I've been burned I've been burned  
You've seen me lose control  
It's not worth it's not worth it's not worth  
My soul

All trolls:Turn your face towards the sun  
Let the shadows fall behind you  
Don't look back, just carry on  
And the shadows will never find you

Satin: Where you gonna go where you gonna go

chenile: where you gonna run to  
When you get to the edge of the night  
Its time you face the sky

All trolls:Turn your face towards the sun  
Let the shadows fall behind you  
Don't look back, just carry on  
And the shadows will never find you

All trolls: Turn your face towards the sun  
Let the shadows fall behind you  
Don't look back, just carry on  
And the shadows will never find you  
Turn your face towards the sun,Let the shadows fall behind youuuuuuu....

The trolls (other then branch of course) finished off their evening song with a harmonised hum before poppy put her guitar back in her hair, the smurfs all blinked, they had heard the trolls sing happy pop songs never such a soft song before,

"That was beautiful" smurfette smiled at poppy who beamed back happily at the blonde Smurf

Vanity looked at creek from the corner of his eye

"I admit it was pretty good singing from you" vanity said quietly only creek heard it, 

"Why thank you, such a honor to receive a compliment from the most handsome smurf" creek smiled smugly that the surprised flustered look on the smurfs face

Grandpa Smurf smiled as he watched the young smurfs interacting with the trolls, even his old eyes could see the slowly blossoming love growing,

In truth grandpa Smurf was worried the young smurfs would never find romantic love, sure the smurfs could date each other since their not related by blood but most of them only see each other as brothers, and most of the girl smurfs as sisters even with the small relationships that came from the girls such as clumsy and storm Smurf,

But everything seems it will be ok, he was especially happy to hear the trolls had been living happy and free, the two happy species had found each other and all because of...

Grandpa turned his attention to the grey troll hiding in the back, he had never seen a grey troll but he remembered hearing of them during his time at the troll tree, he remembered that it turned out grey trolls didn't make bergans happy when eaten so most of the time they either got fed to pets or tossed away, 

<

The bergans would toss the grey trolls out of bergan town so not to infect the rest and those poor trolls had to try and survive outside all alone, it was a sad tale that made him tear up back then,

Branch as grandpa Smurf remembered him being named, he had unknowingly brought the two groups together he wished there was some way he could help him, but no potion or spell can make someone feel love and happiness.

Satin and chenille helped nosey collect the bowls and clean up while the others started to get ready for bed,

Branch stood after satin took his and vexys bowl ready to walk off when he felt a tap on his shoulder, vexy had been watching the looks hefty had been giving the two and decided to push his buttons a bit, she tapped branch's shoulder and when he turned around to face her,

A loud shriek echoed around the camp everyone turned to see branch on the ground hand over his check flushed faced and scowling and vexy slightly leaned towards him,

branch scrambled back as far from her as possible before standing and storming to the tree they were staying in and used his hair to take him up and dissapeared into the leaves, hefty was staring vexy down who just smiled and walked over to where she was sleeping, 

p>"Night guys" vexy rolled in her sleeping bag leaving everyone confused on what just Happened.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can guess what book/tv show the last line is reference to I'll write up a side not to the plot chapter dedicated to the ship of said persons choice

Everyone just stared in confusion no one knew what just happened between branch and vexy,

"I don't think branch is coming down from that tree" suki sighed staring up at the dark canopy above them, 

"Lets all just try to get some sleep I'm sure he will come down by the morning" papa Smurf shooed them all to their camp beds,

Poppy stared up at the tree branch escaped up with worry, she had been laying there for hours she was sure the others were fast asleep by now, Poppy sat up and looked around, everyone seemed to be sleeping soundly,

"Poppy your troubled aura is very loud" poppy snapped her head and saw creek not to far from her sitting up to,

"Oh sorry creek I'm just worried about branch" poppy sighed looking up again,

"I know but nothing is going to help if your exhausted tomorrow, try to sleep ok" creek layed back down and went to sleep, Poppy layed back down and tried her best to go to sleep, 

Branch on the other hand sat up high in the tree, looking out at the forest, it was peaceful and the stars shone brightly above him, small firefly could be seen flying between leaves and branches,

He let out a sigh and tried to relax himself, branch leaned against the tree trunk and looked down, he could see the last glowing embers of the fire, everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully which was good, of course he knew he would stay up and keep an eye out for danger,

After all someone had to be on look out and of course there was no way he could relax in a unknown place,

Gargamel was looking over a map at chefs caravan,

"And this is where the trolls live, theres hundreds of them the only problem is if we tried to capture them all they would just run and hide" chef grumbled pointing to the spot if her map where the trolls villiage was marked,

"Yes sadly I have the same problem with those blasted smurfs, every time I track them down they all run off gah those blasted goody two shoes" gargamell grumbled and then sneered,

"But I think I may have an idea but I need to work on it" gargamell started the walk back to his castle followed by the Bergan,

"And what pray tell is your idea" chef asked as she walked behind the grumpy wizard,

"Once that darn papa Smurf made us switch appearances and I managed to get into his labratory, I didn't get much but I didn't get one page from his spell book, and enlarged it, if I tweak it a bit then papa Smurf won't be able to get rid of it," gargamell muttered as he looked through his books and pulled out a loose page,

"Grey smurfs"? Chef read from the top of the page while gargamell read over the ingredients

"Yes, the spell can create bad versions of the smurfs with all the bad traits of each Smurf but if I can tweak it , we could use it" gargamell started adding things to his caldruon,

"If your not going to make grey smurfs then how's it going to work" chef asked looking over the recipe again,

"If we can't make grey smurfs, I think I can use my clay with this potion and just one extra ingredient and we could make a...yes Yes it would be perfect"! Gargamell laughed as he fiddled and experimented with the formula,

"What's the strongest part of a troll, something most connected to them" gargamell turned to look at chef as one hand stirred the potion,

"Their hair is by far the strongest part of them, without their hair they aren't trolls" chef told him a bit confused, chef knew about food not potions and spells for now she would just have to let gargamell be in charge,

"Ah perfect perfect" gargamell laughed as he explained his plan to her.

Hefty woke up as the first few lights of dawn broke through the clouds, he glanced around and saw everyone else sleeping soundly, he stood and stretched and went over to a low hanging tree branch and started to use it for pull ups,

"One and two and three and four" hefty counted as he did his morning excursise,

"And five and six and-" hefty kept counting

"And twelve and five and one and ten" 

"And twelve and five and one and ten and hey wait"! Hefty stopped counting and looked around and looked up and saw branch was leaning against the tree trunk a branch above him, he was sitting there smirking, it had been him that put heftys counting off,

"Why you- now I have to start again" hefty scolded scrunching his eyes shut until he heard a musical sound,

"Ah ha ha you fell for it, how did you not realise someone else was counting" branch was LAUGHING hefty could only stare and felt the irritation melt away immedietly, branch wipes a tear from the corner of his eye before looking at hefty.

"What? What are you staring at me like that for" branch grumbled and let out a yawn,

"Did you not sleep well"? Hefty noticed the very small but visible circles under branch's eyes,

"I didn't sleep at all someone had to be on the look out for danger" branch rubbed at his eyes to try and get rid of the sleepy look,

"You should have woken me up and we could have taken shifts" hefty pulled himself up to where branch was, the grey troll moved back against the tree trunk with a scowl,

"As if, I wouldn't have slept well anyway, it's one thing when it's only myself I have to watch over, if danger came I would have to try to protect everyone" branch motioned to the sleeping trolls and smurfs, 

"You wouldn't be the only one, I always protect my friends to, so you wouldn't be the only one" hefty kicked his feet as he looked at his friends and family, they were all sleeping so soundly, hefty would do anything to keep them safe,

"Hmm this is why I specifically told poppy to NOT come after me and not to bring the rest, who knows what could have happened to them" branch grumbled,

"Hey follow me" branch turned and started climbing up the tree hefty followed him a bit confused, hefty had no problem following branch even though he was fast and skillful at climbing,

The two reached the top of the tree and hefty let out a gasp, the view if the rising sun was beautiful, the fog was just lifting and the dewdrops reflected the sun's light,

"Woah.." hefty stared in awe at the sight, it was more beautiful then any of painter smurfs paintings,

"Pretty cool huh" hefty looked and saw branch sitting just a foot away looking at the scene before them,

"Yea...beautiful" but hefty wasn't looking at the sunrise any more


	17. Chapter 17

Greedy Smurf awoke to the most amazing smell, he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and saw hefty the grey troll cook breakfast over the now lit fire, while hefty was doing his morning push ups

"What are you's cooking up" greedy stood and went over to look in the fry pan only to be moved by branch's hair,

"Don't get close you might burn yourself, it's breakfast" branch huffed and continued cooking keeping his focus on the food, greedy moved to sit next to hefty as the muscle Smurf finished up,

"What's he cooking hefty he smells so good" greedy whined sniffling the air

"Honestly I don't know buddy" hefty laughed as greedy started to drool over whatever branch was cooking up, slowly the other trolls and smurfs started to wake up to, branch was just finishing up by the time everyone was awake, Suki walked over to branch yawning,

"whatcha making branch"? suki asked rubbing her eye,

"french toast with herbs" branch slipped two slices of the toast onto a plate and handed it to suki, who took it happily and went off to eat, branch servered the food to everyone who happily ate it,

"wow! this so good" Greedy shouted as he ate quickly, nosey moved way from him due to the way he was eating, creek on the other side of the fire sitting on his rock just rolled his eyes,

"eh its not that bad " creek muttered nibbling on the food, branch just rolled his eyes and ignored the guru, eating his own portion, he only stopped when a empty plate was in front of him, looking up he realized it was the smurf with the napkin and the baker hat,

"can i have some more branch"! greedy asked still hungry, everyone got two slices each except for Mr dinkles he got one and the rabbits had a nice salad for breakfast,

"no, we cant risk the chance of running out, we could end up taking longer to get to troll village then planned" branch ignored the sad pout greedy was giving him and continued eating his own food,

"he has a point greedy, you'll just have to wait until we reach troll village" papa smurf patted greedys shoulder and he sulked, soon the group got ready to head off again, nosey smurf helped suki and biggie get the two rabbits ready and then they were off, with papa smurf leading the way with branchs map.

"are you sure i shouldnt lead the way" branch was walking next to the elder smurf looking to take the map and take the lead, but papa smurf just patted branchs shoulder,

"now now, you dont need to worry about that at all" papa smurf walked on in front of branch, brainy walked up to branch with a smug look,

"papa smurf is a perfect leader, he will easily find troll village with your map because papa smurf is the best leader and papa smurf always says we should listen to him and follow his lead" brainy continued going on and on about how amazing papa smurf was for another ten minutes until he stopped realizing something, the troll had been looking at him the whole ime he had been talking,

"your not going to tell me to shut up and kick or hit me" brainy asked stunned,

"what? no your just proud of your papa, why would i hit you for that" branch answered bluntly and kept walking even though brainy stopped walking before rushing back after the troll,

"that breakfast you made was really good, you know alot about herbs dont you, i could tell, I study alot back home myself, Ive read all of papa smurfs books" brainy continued on walking next to the grey troll,

"well its good to know all you can about the forest around you, you never know when you might need it" branch answered him and kept waling, brainy stopped again and watched branch walk off,

"nosey did you hear that, he thinks its good i know so much, wow and this whole time i thought he was just grumpy and grouchy" brainy rambled on until nosey whacked him on the head,

"hmp!" brainy grumbled crossing his arms and kept walking but now he was behind everyone else he was so caught up in his own angry thoughts about getting hit he didnt notice something on the ground, he stepped and tripped over it,

"oof! what the..." brainy turned and saw he tripped over a long thin leg...following the leg his eyes came in contact with a strange large looking spider,

"P-PAPA SMU-" brainy tried to scream but the spider quickly wrapped him up silk, up ahead branch stopped walking and listened carefully, vanity not watching where he was walking, walked right into the troll

"oh! do you mind im trying to admire mysel-"branch quickly put his hand over vanitys mouth and listened carefully, grandpa smurf noticed the stern look on branchs face.

"branch dear boy is something wrong"? everyone stopped to look at branch curiously when the trolls eyes widen in surprise and he turned and ran back the way they came,

"branch?! whats wrong" poppy ran after him, after blinking a few times in surprise hefty, smidge and smurfette ran after him, poppy skidded to a stop and used her hair to stop the others once she saw what branch was running to,

"a tarantapuff web, branch stop"! poppy shouted, branch looked back at her for a second before pointing to something wrapped in silk in the web, and ran for the web,

Branch threw his bag to the side pulling out a switch blade as he did, he jumped and sliced the web grabbing the wrapped up thing with his other arm, landing on the ground he put it to the side as the spiders came towards him, branch used his hair and morphed into to a large monster like creature, he motioned to smidge, she quickly ran over and started making loud growiling noises behind him, this scared off the large spiders and they retreated,

once branch was sure the spiders were gone, he cut open the cocoon with his knife showing brainy was inside it unconscious,

"oh my smurf! brainy" smurfette gasped! when did he get taken by the spiders! wasnt he behind them the whole time, branch scowled and quickly grabbed two light bugs and charged them up before putting them against brainys chest shocking him.

"SMURF"! brainy screamed as he sat up and looked around, branch was standing next to him nd he was sitting in what looks like the silk the spiders used on him,

"wh-what happened" brainy asked rubbing his head, smurfette ran from behind poppys hair and hugged the nerd.

"oh brainy! those bad spiders where going to eat you! but branch saved you"! smurfette cried a little as she hugged the air out of brainy, by now the rest of the group had caught up with them, papa smurf went straight to brainys other side as branch moved to let the elder smurf pass him,

"oh brainy are you alright, how do you feel, are you hurt"? papa smurf fussed over his young smurf,

"y-yes im fine...I feel fine, branch saved me before anything bad happened" brainy said, everyone turned to look at branch, he shifted on his feet uncomfortable with all the staring, suddenly he was lifted in the air by hefty and hackus,

"three cheers for branch"! hefty shouted holding the surprised troll up,

"YE! hip hip"! hackus laughed holding branch up by the other side,

"HOORAY" the trolls and smurfs cheered and clapped, even creek clapped a little, branch was flustered by all the attention he quickly got out of hackus and heftys arms.

"ok ok enough it wasnt that big of a deal lets just keep going" branch huffed picking up his bag and started walking again, he was followed by poppy and smurfette telling him how cool he was for saving brainy and how amazing it was he heared brainy from so far away, papa smurf helped brainy stand and made sure he was really feeling ok,

"wow papa smurf branch is so cool..." brainy let out a happy sigh and followed quickly after the trolls, hefty to was watching the grey troll walk off before following them to, he couldnt stop thinking about how brave the troll had been, and uick to, it barely took more then a minute to save brainy and scare off the spiders,

papa smurf watched hefty and brainy as they walked with a knowing expression at the way the two smurfs looked at branch

"oh dear...this could get complicated" papa smurf sighed and followed them taking the lead with the map again,

an hour or so before the sun had set, poppy gasped and ran forward towards two familiar trees that formed a sort of archway, the snack pack all smiled and cheered running forward to through the archway, the smurfs all looked at each other a bit confused before following, once they walked through the archway they all stood in awe.

"oh my smurf..."smurfblossom gasped, in front of them was a villiage but instead of mushrooms it was surronded by beautiful colourful pods hanging from branch's like lanterns, there was stalls and shops and playgrounds set up all around, trolls of all different colours were walking around, talking, playing or singing happily, young trollings ran around playing with each other,

"queen poppy is back" one of the young trollings shouted this caught everyones attention, trolls waved and called out greetings to poppy as she waved,

"poppy"! peppy came running towards his daughter and hugged her tightly

"oh your home safe and sound, youve been gone for so long i was getting so worried" peppy continued to hug his daughter before he noticed the snack pack, branch and the strange blue creatures,

"are these new friends of yours poppy?" peppy asked motioning to the smurfs, poppy smiled, trolls had started to gather around curious about the new creatures

"oh yes dad, everyone these are our new friends the smurfs, they live in a village not far from here and are as nice as can be" poppy announced, the trolls all smiled and clapped waving to the smurfs,

"come come in! welcome to our village, thank you so much for bringing our poppy and her friends home safely" peppy held his arms out welcoming the group,

"Thank you very much for the welcome, I am papa Smurf leader of the smurfs" papa Smurf walked forward and shook peppys hand,

"And these are some of my smurfs, smurfette,hefty,Nosey, vanity, greedy, vexy, hackus, brainy and Smurf blossom" papa Smurf introduced them to the surrounding group of trolls,

"And im grandpa smurf, there are more back at the villiage, we didn't think it safe to bring the whole villiage at once" grandpa Smurf shook peppys hand as well.

"It is very nice to meet you all" peppy smiled before he turned to poppy and whispered something she smiled nodding before turning to the trolls,

"Trolls tomorrow we shall have a celebration to welcome our new friends but for now we should enjoy the rest of the day before bed" poppy announced getting cheers from the trolls at the idea of a party.

"BRRAAAAANNNCHHH" a small voice yelled out and out of the crowd came a small green spines blue haired trolling who hugged branch's leg clinging to him,

"Oh..hey Keith" branch just rolled his eyes at the young child,

"Well anyway we should find somewhere for you all to stay hmm.."poppy thought and looked to the snack pack,

"We can let blossom stay with us" satin and chenille offered to which poppy nodded,

"Papa Smurf,grandpa Smurf , I welcome you to stay at my pod with me" peppy offered the two adults who agreed

"I suppose there is enough room in my pod for vanity if he wishes" creek offered to the vain troll who thought about it but agreed,

"Nosey Smurf you are welcome to come stay with Mr dinkles and me" biggie offered to the smurf who was looking around curiously, the smurf agreed not really paying attention,

"Smurfette can come stay with me" poppy smiled at smurfette who blushed bit agreed,

"Hackus my friend can crash at my place" DJ suki offered to which hackus happily agreed hugging her,

"Vexy you can stay at my house if you want" smidge offered, vexy also had no problem with it,

"Greedy you want to stay with me? I got plenty of cupcakes" Cooper offered and greedy of course agreed.

"gutsy can come stay with me if he liiiiikes" guy diamond suggested and the elder Smurf agreed,

"Which just leaves brainy and hefty, hmm branch they can stay with you, you've got plenty of room in the bunker of yours" poppy told him looking at branch who was trying to remove keith from his leg,

"Huh? Ugh fine" branch huffed still more focused on removing keith from his leg.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun" poppy cheered.


	18. Chapter 18

Poppy declared that she would give the smurfs a tour of troll village before they would go their separate ways for the night,

"Ok so first we'll start with the main market" poppy lead the way to a clearing with stalls giving out food, drinks, materials, clothes and items

"do you use a money currency?" brainy asked looking around at the stalls curious

"what? no, the trolls supply and then give them out to trolls that ask, we never ask for more then we need that would be selfish" Poppy explained laughing a little, she led the smurfs through the market, trolls at the stalls and behind the counters all waved and called out greetings to the group, 

"Over here is our lake" poppy lead them to the large lake that trolls swam on and sometimes had lake parties at" poppy waved to the nearby trolls, some trollings ran up from the water,

"Queen poppy! Queen poppy!" The children called out running to poppy,

"Lets play Marco polo oh please play with us poppy" one of them a little girl with bright pink hair and orange skin smiled up at poppy

"Aw sorry guys but I'm giving our new friends a tour" poppy patted the pouting trolls who then just shrugged and went back to the lake to play, poppy continued showing the smurfs around the village, from star gazing clubs hill, to the path that lead to bergan town, the troll library, the fun dungeon, the swamp, misty meadows, the pillow tree grove before leading the smurfs back to the main clearing with the troll tree and pods,

"and that is our whole village" poppy finished with a smile turning to the group of exhausted and amazed smurfs,

"your village is amazing poppy" smurf blossom smiled still looking around at everything,

"now poppy i believe its time for our friends to get settled and get some rest for tomorrows celebration, im sure your all tired from the journey" king peppy walked forward to the group with a smile, poppy nodded.

"ok everyone lets make sure our smurf friends are as comfortable as possible, they deserve only the best for the way they treated us in their village, goodnight everyone" poppy gently took smurfettes hand and led the way to her pod, of course poppy had to pick smurfette up and use her hair to reach it,

the other trolls went their separate ways with their guests towards their pods,

"you two coming or what"? hefty and brainy turned and saw branch was heading in the opposite direction of the pods, maybe his pod was further away? though poppy did mention something about a bunker, the two smurfs hurried after the troll,

branch led them to a large rock that had a keep out hatch on the ground, he lifted it and climbed in, hefty followed then brainy they landed in the small area.

"this is where we are staying? kinda empty" brainy couldnt help comment but branch just rolled his eyes,

"stand here" he instructed the two confused smurfs who did as he said, branch smirked at the shock the two smurfs got when he pulled the stick and the platform started moving down.

"wow..." brainy stared in awe at the rooms they moved past as the elevator moved them down through the bunker, they stopped at the bottom level being the main area,

"your bunker is amazing, how long did it take you to make it? did you do all this by your self"? brainy asked excited getting off the platform.

"hmm...ive been working on it since we came here when i was five and yea, i built it on my own" branch answered before giving the two smurfs a tour of the bunker,

"this hallway here leads to some extra bedrooms, you two can use them for your rooms, and this door leads to the springs i use for bathing and cleaning, make sure you knock on the door before you use it, over here is the kitchen and a pantry for food, the bathroom is that door over there, again make sure you knock" branch informed them leading them around the bunker, showing them his extra supplies and storage rooms,

"oh wow are these all your books" brainy ran into the room branch said was the living room and over to multiple bookshelves killed with different sized books,

"yea, you two are welcome to look through and read them during your stay if you want" branch shrugged standing next to hefty as brainy looked at the books,

"gotta say your bunker is pretty impressive branch, if handy was here he'd have a field day" hefty smiled at the embarrassed flush on branchs face,

"hey whys this cake on display" branch snapped up and realized brainy had walked into one of his food storages and was looking at the display case of a special cake,

"DONT TOUCH IT"! branch yelled running to the smurf, brainy jumped back confused and shocked,

"sorry...just leave this alone and dont ask about it again" branch huffed and gently pushed the smurf to the door, brainy let branch lead him out, he shared a look with hefty, they both mentally agreed whatever the cake was or ment it was personal to branch and they wont ask about it, neither wanted to upset the grey troll,

"branch whats this remote for" hefty picked up a remote from a wooden table,

"oh thats for the traps and safety things i put around the village" branch answered taking the remote and setting it up on one of the shelves,

"you really protect your village huh" hefty was in awestruck at the idea branch had set up traps and who nows what else just to protect everyone,

"of coruse someone has to" branch shrugged not seeing it as that amazing, he walked to the kitchen and started heating up some water,

"do you two want some tea"? branch called out to the two smurfs

"yes please"

"sure thanks" was the replys branch got, so he grabbed three mugs and started making the smurfs and himself nice warm mugs of tea, meanwhile the two smurfs stayed in the living room, brainy was looking at the books,

"hes amazing isnt he..." brainy whispered, hefty scowled something about the way brainy had been acting towards branch since he saved him was just bugging hefty alot, made him feel sour towards the nerd smurf,

"yea well dont know hed say the same about you, youve been pretty rude to him the whole time" hefty scoffed crossing his arms annoyed brainy glanced up with a slight glare towards hefty, the two stared at each other until light footsteps came towards them,

"uh...honeysuckle tea ok"? branch looked between the two, he didnt know what happened but there seemed to be a thick tension in the room, hefty and brainy both silently took a mug each thanking branch, the troll sat down on the couch sipping his drink glancing between the two really confused on what could have happened the two minutes or so he had left the room,

branch decided not to ask, after all its none of his business and he didnt want the two smurfs to think hes nosy like that other smurf, the three stayed in the tense silence until they finished their drinks, branch stood and took the mugs from the smurfs before they could offer and went back to the kitchen to wash up,

"branch? is something up" hefty peeked into the kitchen, the way branch had taken the mugs with a stern look on his face worried him a bit,

"I dont know what happened between you and brainy that minute i left the room but its none of my business, im going to bed, goodnight" branch answered turning to face hefty with a blank expression before walking down the hallway that led to his room, hefty looked back at brainy who was still in the living room near the bookshelf, without a word hefty walked down the other hallway branch showed them and into one of the guests rooms, he sat on the bed and decided to have a long think before he went to bed,

meanwhile king peppy led the two smurfs instead of his pod to the far side of the troll tree's roots, hidden in the shadows behind some shrubbery was a secret door, peppy opened it and the two elder smurfs entered slightly confused,

"what is this place king peppy" papa smurf asked, the room was oval shaped and not very large, it had rolled up tapestries in a chest and a bookshelf of rolled up cased scrolls, and paintings protected by some sort of glitter magic,

"just peppy is fine, this is the royal archive, it holds tapestries, stories and paintings of the past kings and queens of the trolls, poppy mentioned you grandpa smurf once knew our queen rainbow quarts, i thought this may interest you" peppy smiled as the two smurfs inspected the casings on the rolled up scrolls,

"the only trolls aloud in here are the king or queen and one chosen troll who records the ruling of the king or queen until they pass it on to the prince or princess, also another troll a seamstress who sows up a tapestry to depict a image of the most remembered moment of the king or queens time as ruler" king peppy attached one of the rolled up ones to a device that slowy unrolled it up the wall,

The image showed king peppy leading the trolls through the tunnels out of bergan town above the tunnel it had the image of bergan town, at the bottom the words 'no troll left behind' where sowed in.

"this is the most remembered moment of my time as king, poppy still has a long way to go, I do wonder what moment will be sowed into history" peppy smiled as the device rolled up the tapestry back up and he put it away.

"sadly only kings and queens get tapestries...princes or princess that dont become queen or king...while they story is recorded instead they get paintings of their life" king peppy motioned to a certain painting, grandpa smurf walked towards it looking at it sadly, the painting was of a baby prince ginger, happy and carefree not knowing his own future.

"you two are welcome to stay and look around as long as you want, im going to go get the pod ready for your stay, i shall be back" peppy left the room shutting the door gently.

"he looks like a wonderful boy" papa smurf patted grandpa smurfs shoulder gently, papa smurf couldnt imagine how sad grandpa smurf was feeling, but looking around papa smurf could not help but feel in awe, the trolls had such a history with their ancestors, smurfs do not have this sort of thing,

papa smurf noticed one of the tapestry's had rainbow quarts labeled on the case, he carefully attached it to the device king peppy used and it unrolled along the wall for them to see,

the image was of rainbow quarts shaking hands with a younger grandpa smurf shaking hands at the old troll tree, sowed into the bottom was the words 'the visitors arrival',

"grandpa smurf look....you were the remembered moment of her story" papa said gently to grandpa smurf who looked at the image in shock.

"but it should be her and ginger" grandpa smurf said sadly, papa smurf saw a scroll with rainbow quarts name on it and carefully opened it and started to read.

_'Princess Rainbow Quarts was born from her pod after a large thunderstorm threatened to destroy the troll tree, after the storm a large rainbow flew across the sky, the rainbows light shone on the pod minutes before the princess emerged, with the hair and eyes of a rainbow we believe she was a rainbow miracle the natures way of apologizing for such a storm, she was named after the rainbow and her mother's favorite gem,_

_The princess was loved by all the trolls for her wonderful and rare appearance, she loved to run around with the other troll children and play with everyone she could, her best friend being a young brown troll called spice the two had adventures together and usually ended up muddy and dirty by the end of the day much to the queens dismay_

_As she grew she started to take on a more serious attitude, she wanted to protect her people from the bergans but so far nothing could be done about the bergans holiday, she took the crown at the age of 21 when her mother was taken to be given to the bergans king as a last meal before he also passed,_

_Queen rainbow quarts soon had a pod with her love and childhood friend king spice, their son was named ginger after spice's grandfather a old troll who passed during spice's tenth birthday,_

_Prince ginger grew to be a happy and curious child just like his parents had been many times he had wandered to close to the cages border, during one of these times king spice had run to get him only to get caught and taken by a young bergan child who didnt know the rules about eating the trolls, prince ginger was to young to understand what happened and rainbow quarts told everyone they should never tell him until she deems it time and only she would tell him of his fathers passing,_

_At the age of 30 the troll tree was greeted by a stranger from beyond bergan town, he was blue and he wore a hat, Rainbow invited him to stay with them and he reveled to be a creature called a smurf,_

_The smurf helped the queen and her royal advisors draw up the 'Tunnel' plan and stayed with them to help start the digging process, anyone with eyes could see the strong friendship the smurf and our queen had, prince ginger and the other children loved listening to the strange creatures stories about the outside world,_

_A year had gone by and Queen rainbow was expecting a new pod, everyone was surprised by its beautiful blue colour, no one ever thought the queen could fall in love after the passing of King spice, sadly what would have been a day of celebration turned to tragedy, the bergans had a new princess,_

_The lead Chef of bergan town took prince ginger from his pod to give to the young princess, the visitor stopped our beloved queen from trying to rescue him, while the intention was good he only wanted to save the queen and not risk her being eaten to, Rainbow quarts was furious and banished him from the troll tree, the queen refused to leave her pod for days mourning her young son, she only left her pod when it was time for her new child to emerge from the glowing blue pod,_

_A beautiful blue daughter was born, the queen chose to name her bluebell, for the colour pallet of different blues and her laugh was as the queen described_

_'light and beautiful, as clear and joyful as a holiday bell' the queen grew happier each day she spent with her young daughter, bluebell grew to love the dance and song,_

_Rainbow Quarts had it be recorded that she forgave their visitor smurf and only wished one day he would come back even if she was gone and know she forgave him for the event,_

_Many years passed and the tunnel was half way through the tree when Rainbow Quarts gave the crown to bluebell who was aged 25 at the time, Rainbow was age 56 at that point, the Queen watched the chosen seamstress sow, the image of the tapestry was voted by the trolls, it was decided that it would be the moment she met the strange blue visitor,_

_The seamstress reports the queen had a soft smile as she described her friendship with the visitor and the way the queen would look out the window with a sad but also happy gleam in her eyes as she spoke,_

_Rainbow Quarts passed at the age of 79 and surprisingly had a letter written to the chef, she offered herself to be given to the now queen bergan, the same one who took her son at a younger age, this shocked many but the chef agreed taking the queen once she passed and given to the queen bergan, bluebell wanted to argue and not allow such a thing, but with it being her mothers last wish it had to be allowed._

_Rainbow Quarts was a strong and determined queen, no matter what the world threw at her taking her love, son and mother away she stayed strong thinking of her kingdom before herself,_

_This gave her the title is history as Rainbow Quarts the Determined._

Papa smurf glanced to grandpa smurf who had started to cry as they read the scroll, papa smurf gently put the scroll back in its case and onto the shelf, he hugged the elder smurf close as he cried, the two stayed there, with papa smurf letting grandpa smurf cry at the loss of his old friend,

"i-im ok my smurf, these arent tears of saddness, im just so glad she was happy again after that day" grandpa smurf wiped his tears with a smile, he let out a sigh and looked at the scroll casings, next to rainbows was one labeled bluebell and a smaller one with the label, ginger pan, as much as grandpa wanted to read them it was late and he was tired, he and papa smurf left just as king peppy was coming back,

"oh are you two finished, is something wrong"? king peppy asked noticing the wet tear stains on the elder smurfs face.

"we are ok these are tears of relief and happiness, but we are tired" grandpa smurf answered, peppy gave him a understanding pod and led the two back to his pod, he had set up beds and refreshments for the two,

"may i ask, can we return there tomorrow before the party, i would like to read a few more of your ancestors stories" grandpa smurf asked sipping at the cold drink peppy had prepared while papa smurf sat down and started preparing for bed.

"of course you are welcome to go and read as much as you want" peppy assured the old troll, as they all got ready for the night,

Soon all smurfs and trolls slept peacefully during the night, awaiting the excitement of tomorrows party, High in one of the trees a large vulture took off form the tree branch and flew far towards gargamels castle.

"ah here he is, monty"! gargamel called as the bird landed at the window,

"tell us have the smurfs arrived at troll village" gargeml asked the bird and was satisfied by the nodding,

"perfect!, we will commence our plan tomorrow, those smurfs and trolls wont know what hit them" gargamel cackled, behind him chef was looking over the spell gargamel was going to use in thought,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating if I should draw what the tapestrys is not


	19. Chapter 19

Poppy rushed around her pod trying to get a spare bed set up, get tea ready and talk to smurfette at the same time

Smurfette smiled watching the pink girl rush around, she took her own time glancing around the pod, the walls were pink with light purple carpet floors, poppy seemed to like pink, maybe it came from the fact she was born with pink in her hair and skin and eyes, 

Looking around a sudden flash blinded smurfettes eyes

"Oops sorry" poppy giggled moving the camera from her face, smurfette rubbed the spots from her eyes to see poppy holding a photo of her looking surprised at the cameras direction,

"Aw you look so cute surprised" poppy smiled as smurfette' s face flushed, poppy took the photo over to a board on her wall covered in photos, 

Walking over to the board smurfette could see photos of the trolls that came with poppy and a few others she didn't know all pinned to the board, poppy used a bright blue pin and added smurfettes photo to the board

"This is my best friends board, now your on it" poppy exclaimed smiling

"Wow...thanks poppy" smurfette was flattered to be added to what seemed to be a very important board to poppy, tilting her head smurfette noticed a drawing of what looked like branch

"Oh, branch doesn't like getting his photo taken so this was the best I could do" poppy explained shrugging,

"Oh this is going to be so much fun, like a sleep over but for multiple nights, oh! Oh! It's gonna be great" poppy jumped around happily before pulling smurfette into a tight hug, 

"Oh can I style your hair?! It's so pretty" poppy clasped her hands together giving smurfette puppy eyes,

"Uh..sure why not" smurfette smiled as poppy's eyes lit up happily, the two sat on poppy bed as poppy took her hair brush and started styling smurfettes hair.

Creek led vanity to his pod, it was slightly away from the other pods, he wrapped a arm around the vain Smurf startling him before using his hair to lift them to his pod and let vanity inside the pod,

Vanity actually had to look away from his mirror as he inspected the pod, the walls were coloured the same two colour combination as creeks hair, a round bed was against the far side with a side table on each side, a bookshelf with candles, books and incense was against the left with a comfy looking couch and small table, on the right was a area set up for what looks like meditation and yoga considering the mats on the floor and rolled up on the side,

"The couch unfolds into a bed that's where you will sleep during your stay" Creek explained moving a few pillows from the couch and unfolding it, once it was set up vanity sat down on it while creek went to his bookshelf, 

Surprisingly the bed was really comfy for vanity it almost felt like his bed at home but just not quiet there, a sudden smell of fresh pine and honey filled the room, Vanity glanced over and creek had lit two of the incense sticks

"Hope you don't mind, it helps me clear my mind before bed" creek said before setting down on the mat on the right side of the pod in his meditation pose

"Uh no I don't mind at all" vanity glanced at creek as the troll got comfortable closing his eyes as he meditated, Vanity watched the troll noting in his mind how at peace the troll looked,

After a few minutes of glancing from his mirror to creek vanity set aside his mirror in favor of sitting across the troll and copying his sitting position and closing his own eyes

The smell of pine from the incense really helped him relax, truthly vanity had been practising meditating in his mushroom after creek showed him how to that first day they met at the creek, 

He breathed carefully and calming, Surprisingly enjoying the time just sitting there with the troll,

Creek hummed a bit as he sensed the vain smurfs aura soon join his in meditation,

"Smurf auras seem to always glow" creek muttered out after a few minutes, Vanity opened his eyes,

"What do you mean our auras" vanity asked creek confused, Creek opened his eyes to,

"Well I'm a spiritual troll guru, I connect spiritual with those around me and can see and feel the auras of others, it seems most smurfs glow a bright blue, mostly your papa smurfs but you each have a touch of colour depending on your personalitys" creek explained to the smurf looking at him in awe

"Wow...I think that must be our magical essence,  papa Smurf can actually use his for his potions and spells, the rest of us havnt gotten to that point yet, don't trolls have magic"? Vanity asked leaning back on his hands,

"Hmm no, well...except for a few of the royal family trolls, started back with bluebell the magical, for some strange reason she was a troll with very powerful magic, as it went through the generations it got less powerful with each descendent, I don't think I've ever seen king peppy use magic, and I don't think poppy can either" creek talked as he leaned against the wall behind him,

"That is strange"vanity spoke softly deep in thought, Creek let out a small laugh,

"That queen sure was magical, and a bit odd, she even had a tail"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of the big party
> 
> This is the greatest show- the greatest showman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you call them the same, but where I live we call the robes men in the mornings dressing gowns for both men and women

Hefty woke up early as usual though it wasn't easy to tell underground, he quickly got up and got ready for the day before leaving the room and going to the kitchen, he was surprised to see branch was already up, 

Branch was standing with his back to hefty in a fluffy dressing gown and his hair messed up and he made a cup of coffee,

"Morning bran-" hefty started walking forward before tripping on the leg of one of the chairs at the table and stumbled, Branch turned around right in time for the smurf to crash into him.

Brainy woke up in a shock, giving a quick look around the unfamiliar room he remembered where he was, his face flushed

"That's right, we're in troll villiage...and I'm in branch's house..Oh and so is hefty" brainy grumbled out the last part, though he didnt know why but the idea of hefty being here to annoyed him, so some reason brainy would have liked to stay here with branch and get to know him alone,

Brainy stretched before getting out of bed and getting a clean pair of pants from his pack and changing, putting his glasses on he left and wandered into the kitchen before stopping short of what he saw, 

Brainy had walked in just in time to see hefty trip and fall on top of the grey troll, the cup thrown into the air landing on the ground and spilling coffee everywhere, Branch blinked a few times trying to rid sleep from his eyes,

"Hefty?...get off now before I throw you against a wall" branch spoke quietly as hefty quickly scrambled off him,

"Sorry! I didn't see the chair sticking out" hefty jumped back and ended up standing next to the shocked and ticked off brainy Smurf, 

"Yea yea, mornings are annoying" branch stood and rubbed his eyes before patting down the dressing gown and running a hand through his tangled up hair,

"Morning brainy, you two are welcome to make your selves some breakfast, I'm going to wash up" branch mumbled out before walking past the two down the other hallway to the washroom,

"Since when we're you so clumsy" brainy huffed at hefty annoyed, getting a cloth brainy started to clean up the mess of coffee and shattered bits of branch's mug,

"It was a accident, what bit you this morning" hefty crossed his arms leaning against the wall, glancing down where branch dissapered,

"Nothing"! Brainy huffed once he finished cleaning,

"Don't be so weird" brainy growled going to the elevator and using it to go up and leave the bunker, hefty huffed before exploring the kitchen, he wanted to make branch breakfast to make up for the stumble this morning,

Brainy left the bunker in a huff and walked around, there weren't many trolls up and about this early in the morning but those who were all waved and shouted out greetings to him,

It was almost being like back in the villiage except for the multiple trolls singing and dancing and trying to get him to join their groups,

But he mostly saw trolls setting up for the party poppy announced yesterday, trolls where hanging up lights and streamers, balloons and some of the ones covered in glitter were making balls of glitter,

"What do those do" brainy approached the group of glitter trolls, a gold glitter troll with dark purple hair, he looked very serious and was even wearing a tie

"Sky Toronto, we are making glitter explosion balls for the party tonight, you throw them in the air and the explode covering everyone in glitter it's a crowd favourite" the troll shook brainys hand and talked very fast and very serious, Brainy felt like a small child compared to the troll,

"Oh uh..cool" brainy went to walk away,

"Queen poppy wants this to be a grand spectacular though what troll celebration isn't but I do wish I had more time for my factory to prepare, you look like a smart...uh whatever you are, I do hope you enjoy the party sorry have to cut this meeting short" the troll spoke fast before brainy could say anything he walked away,

Brainy continued on his walk through the bright cheerful village looking around in wonder, he found it amazing how many children ran around, in Smurf village smurflings only arrive every now and then but not very often, and each troll had different parents to the rest,

It was a odd concept to brainy, hearing a familiar loud voice, walking he found Smurf Blossom and the twin trolls outside a cafe looking shop,

"Oh hi brainy! Me and my new best friends are having breakfast and check out this pretty dress they made me" Smurf Blossom twirled around in her new light pink and white dress, it looked kinda like a sunrise,

"Wow blossom that's really pretty" brainy commented as he made his way over to sit with them, 

"So brainy how was your first night in the bunker" satin asked as she buttered a scone in front of her,

"Oh it's been fine....though...nah nevermind" brainy mumbled as a glitter troll came and gave him a menu of their food and drinks before skipping over to some other trolls

"What? Is branch being rude to you"? Chenile asked sipping her morning tea

"W-well no, actually branch has been perfect, but I think being underground is messing with my head, when I'm near branch I feel all weird..." brainy mumbled as he looked through the menu, he didnt see satin and chenile give each other a look before the two turned to him

"Do your palms sweat"?

"Heart race"?

"Have the urge to hold his hand" the twins asked looking at him seriously,

"Well...uh Yea...am I sick? And whenever hefty is around him I feel all angry even though he isn't doing anything"! Brainy was happy maybe these two know what's wrong with him, the twins looked at each other with a smirk

"Oh you poor Smurf, you've got a crush on branch" the twins said at the same time, brainys eyes widened and he could feel his face flush

"What! No way"! Brainy nearly shouted but kept his voice down so not to attract attention

"Oh yes, we saw these same things when smidge had a crush on Milton" satin told him before taking a bite form her scone

"There is nothing wrong with having a crush, and we won't tell anyone will we satin" chenile nudged her sister who nodded in agreement

"W...well What do I do..."brainy muttered quietly

"Normaly we would tell you to gather your courage and tell him how you feel" satin answered

"But branch is not like other trolls, he doesnt do well with outright affection, he's to used to being alone, for now I think you should just try getting to know him better and be his friend" chenile counted sipping her tea

"Oh and don't worry about branch finding out, he's oblivious to stuff like that" satin pipped in, brainys face flushed as he finally ordered a toasted sandwhich and a hot tea from the glitter waiter who had come over as they finished their talk,

Smidge was taking vexy to show her the boot camp she runs, vexy looked around at all the equipment,

"Wow hefty would have a field day here" vexy smiled looking around, before she noticed on the other side of the fence was a light purple skinned male troll who was taking care of some small animals,

Smidge looked in vexys direction and a blush came across her face,

"Oh that's milton moss, hes the troll critter vet the most gentle troll in the whole village" smidge let out a happy sigh and waved to the troll, Milton looked up and smiled waving, he stood up and walked over to the fence jumping over it,

"Hey smidge how are you this lovely day" the troll hugged smidge, only vexy could see the blush on the males face,

"Oh is this one if the smurfs I've heard about it's nice to meet you my name is milton" the troll bowed politely to vexy

"Wow you sure are polite, my name is vexy" vexy bowed to,

"Hey Milton have you heard of that party poppy's throwing for us" vexy smiled giving smidge a knowing look,

"Oh yes I've received the news of it and I do plan to attend" Milton answered tilting his head a bit

"well i was ment to go with smidge but i have to keep an eye on my brother hackus, so you two should go together" vexy said much to smidges horror as the two trolls blushed,

"uh..yea of course id love to attend the party with a friend, I shall see you then smidge" Milton smiled before going back to his critter sanctuary, smidge just gapped before punching vexys arm.

"why would you do that"?! smidge yelled but not loud enough to alert milton, vexy just laughed

"cause its obvious you like him, and i think he likes you to, look hes waving" vexy motioned to milton who looked up and waved at the two, smidge waved blushing furiously.

 

Hefty was no chef or baker smurf, but he felt proud of the smurfberry pancakes he made, branch's kitchen had all the ingredients he needed expect for smurfberries but luckily hefty always carried extra berries in his pack, he finished setting the table when branch came into the room still drying his hair with a fluffy towel,

"what...did you make breakfast"? branch asked looking confused at the table, there was enough for two people, did hefty make some for him? why?

"yea, to apologise for crashing into you this morning" hefty explained glancing up, when hefty looked up branch had removed the towel from his head and started to shake his head to dry off his hair, hefty had no idea where the light came from but branchs hair seemed to glow and sparkle,

"MUSCLE HEAD"! hefty was startled out of his trance by branch yelling

"huh..what"? hefty blinked a few times, how long had he been staring?

"I called out to you multiple times and you didnt answer, what do i still have coffee in my hair"? branch ran a hand through his still slightly wet hair searching for any sticky coffee,

"no no you look fine, perfect"! hefty quickly said before realizing what he said he blushed and sat down at the table quickly starting to eat, branch's hand stopped short blinking in confusion, did the smurf just say he looked perfect? nah he must just mean theres no coffee in his hair, branch sat across from hefty and slowly started to eat, after a few bites he felt eyes on him, looking up blue-grey eyes caught sapphire blue eyes looking at him,

"do you like it" hefty managed to say after a minute of just staring at branch's eyes, branch blinked a few times shaking his head a little.

"huh? oh yea, this is pretty good, i'll admit ive never had anyone make me breakfast before, not since" branch suddenly seemed really sad to hefty, the tips of ears tilted a bit as he stared down at his plate, it only lasted a second but to hefty branch looked so vulnerable and sad, before branch put his walls back up with a scowl on his face and kept eating, the smurf wanted to ask but decided against it, once they were finished hefty helped branch clean up before he followed branch out of the bunker and into the village,

Branch looked out in annoyance at all the party preparations the trolls were doing,

"ugh...this party is going to be so loud and full of....blegh glitter" branch said glitter in disgust, this caused hefty to let out a chuckle as the two walked, soon poppy and smurfette were walking towards them, well smurfette was walking poppy was running,

"branch! hefty! look at this, tonights party is going to be amazing" Poppy cheered when she reached them,

"well good thing im not going" branch told her causing poppy to let out a gasp of horror

"WHAT! why wont you come to the party" poppy whinned loudly gripping onto branchs arm,

"you know very well i dont like loud parties and i KNOW this is going to be one of them" branch shook her off his arm before walking past her,

"hefty your coming arent you" poppy gave hefty the biggest puppy dog eyes she had, hefty was torn he wanted to stay with branch but the party was for him and the others...it would be rude to not go and papa smurf taught him never to be rude to a host or hostess,

"yea...yea sure i'll defiantly be there" hefty sighed and poppy let out a loud cheer grabbing his arm and dragging him in the opposite direction branch went, smurfette giggled as she walked with them,

"poppy sure is excited for this party" smurfette let out a happy sigh, hefty looked at smurfette before glancing to poppy, oh.

 

The sun was starting to set and the last party preparations where in place, food had been placed along a large table, greedy had helped cook it and was quiet pleased with the results, Suki had set up her DJ station with help from gutsy, the trolls had set up the glitter fireworks, Creeek and the twins were getting he glitter balls ready for when they launch them at the crowd,

Poppy and the twins were getting the girl smurfs into party dresses, smurfettes was designed to be a light yellow like her hair with light blue glitter along the edge of the skirt part, it had long sleeves and the end of the sleeves had lace puffed along it,

Vexy's outfit was a long sleeved black shirt with black lace replacing the sleeves, the shirt had purle glitter splashed across like paint splatters, the skirt was like a dark purple tutu but not as big or wide, she had black leggings with small purple jewels along them,

Smurf Blossom wore a dress that was covered in painted flowers of all colors and shapes with leggings that had vines painted on them to look like they were wrapped around her legs,

"you all look so beautiful" satin sighed happily at their work, chenille agreed proudly, poppy held up her camera and took a group photo of the three girls,

"you all look like princess out of a fairytale, even you vexy look like a punk princess" poppy giggled as vexy stuck her tongue out at the princess comment, poppy led the girls out into the clearing that trolls and smurfs had gathered in excitment for the party,

"oh you all look so beautiful" papa smurf smiled proudly at the three girls, he loved the three as his daughters and they looked beautiful,

"thank you papa smurf" smurfette hugged her papa with a blush on her face, it wasnt often she wore something other then her white dress,

"YOU LOOK PRETTY"! hackus jumped out of nowhere and pulled smurf blossom and vexy into a hug, the two girls laughed and gave him a hug,

"you look beautiful to hackus" smurfette giggled, hackus had face paint and glitter all over his face and body making him sparkle and glow, a loud clapping noise started and everyone looked to a large mushroom that poppy was standing on,

"everyone thank you all for coming to our very special celebration! today we are celebrating our new friends the smurfs, lets make them all feel welcome and have fun" Poppy announced and Suki started the music as the trolls all started cheering, a few trolls near the stage started playing on drums

  _Trolls:"Woah_ _Woah_ _Woah_ _Woah_ _Woah_ _Woah_ _Woah_ _Woah_ _Woah"_

 A explosion of glitter and poppy vanished replaced with guy diamond holding a top hat on his head and a cane in his hand he began to sing

  _Guy: "Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for"_

  _Trolls: wooooooooah_

  _Guy: "Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor"_

_Trolls: woooooooooah_

  _Guy: "And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore,_ _Taking your breath, stealing your mind._ _And all that was real is left behind"_

Guy removed the hat and threw it to the crowd, he spun around showering glitter everywhere.

  _Guy: "Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya_

 _It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_  
_Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer_  
_Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over_  
_It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open_  
_It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion_  
_There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding_  
_All that you know"_

 Creek's voice started to sing from the tree tops above.

  _Creek: "So tell me do you wanna go?_

  _Where it's covered in all the colored lights_

_Where the runaways are running the night_  
_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you"_

Suddenly flowers holding different coloured glitter and sparkles opened from above showering those below

  _All trolls: "Oh, this is the greatest show"_

  _Guy: "We light it up, we won't come down"_

Creek jumped from above to join guy on the stage

  _Creek: "And the sun can't stop us now"_

  _Guy: "Watching it come true, it's taking over you"_

  _Trolls: "Oh, this is the greatest show"_

  _Guy: "colossal we come these renegades in the ring"_

  _Trolls: "Woah"_

  _Creek: "where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king"_

_Creek/Guy: "Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya_

_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_  
_It's blinding, outshining anything that you know_  
_Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go"_

Vexy just gasped staring up and around her as the trolls danced

  _Creek: "Where it's covered in all the colored lights_

 _Where the runaways are running the night_  
_Impossible comes true, intoxicating you"_

  _Trolls: "Oh, this is the greatest show"_

  _Guy: "We light it up, we won't come down_

 _And the sun can't stop us now_  
_Watching it come true, it's taking over you"_

  _Trolls: "Oh, this is the greatest show"_ Creek went to the edge of the mushroom and used his hair to pull vanity up on stage

  _Creek: "It's everything you ever want,_ _It's everything you ever need"_ Creek motioned for vanity to sing, the troll took the smurfs hand and carefully spun him around

  _Guy: "And it's here right in front of you"_

  _Guy/Creek:"This is where you wanna be (this is where you wanna be)"_

  _Vanity:"It's everything you ever want"_ Vanity blushed as he started to sing the next line, trolls and smurfs cheered for him

  _Vanity/Creek: "It's everything you ever need_

 _And it's here right in front of you_  
_This is where you wanna be_  
_This is where you wanna be"_

  _Vanity/Guy/Creek: "When it's covered in all the colored lights_

 _Where the runaways are running the night_  
_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you"_

  _Smurfs/Trolls: "Oh, this is the greatest show"_

  _Vanity/guy/Creek: "We light it up, we won't come down_

 _And the sun can't stop us now_  
_Watching it come true, it's taking over you"_

  _Smurfs/Trolls: "This is the greatest show"_

  _Vanity/Creek: "When it's covered in all the colored lights_

 _Where the runaways are running the night_  
_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you"_

  _Smurfs/Trolls: "Oh, this is the greatest show"_

  _Creek/Vanity/Guy: "We light it up, we won't come down_

 _And the walls can't stop us now_  
_I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you"_

  _Smurfs/Trolls: "Oh, this is the greatest show"_

  _Vanity: "'Cause everything you want is right in front of you_

 _And you see the impossible is coming true_  
_And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah"_

  _All: "This is the greatest show (oh!)_

 _This is the greatest show (Oh!)_  
_This is the greatest show (oh!)_  
_This is the greatest show (oh!)_  
_This is the greatest show (Oh!)_  
_This is the greatest show (oh!)_  
_(This is the greatest show)_  
_This is the greatest show (oh!)_  
_This is the greatest show!"_

 The song ended and the trolls all cheered and yelled out compliments, creek and guy bowed, vanity bowed after seeing the other two bow, Creek looked up and let out a laugh, vanity's face was flushed probably from the singing, he took the smurfs hand as Suki continued to play some more music, he led the smurf to the refreshments and got him a nice cold drink,

 "thank you...I did not expect you to pull me on stage" Vanity said taking the cup and drinking from it,

 "well I figured it would be fun, its how we do things here, everyone even if their not good at singing or dancing, we just want to have fun" Creek smiled sipping at his own drink, Vanity got tackled by smurf blossom as she and grandpa smurf made their way over,

 "oh vanity you were amazing! I didnt know you could sing like that" Blossom hugged her friend tightly , vanity patted her back,

 "yes young one, you were fantastic up there, it looked like you had alot of fun" Grandpa smurf smiled to, vanity flushed

 "well, I'll leave you smurfs to enjoy the party I must help the twins now" Creek put his hands together and bowed to the three of them before walking over to the critter the twins had started to set up for the glitter launching,

 "I think I love that troll.."Vanity muttered, grandpa smurf's face broke out into a large smile and he hugged the young smurf close.

 "grandpa smurf"? Vanity asked confused he hadn't realized the elder smurf had heard him,

 "you listen young smurf, it doesn't matter who you love, it be boy or girl, smurf or not smurf as long as your happy thats what matters most" Grandpa smurf told vanity with a stern yet gentle voice, vanity blinked a few times before he smiled and nodded before running in the direction Creek went.

 At the edge of the village sat in a tree was branch, he could hear the music from the party and he looked up in time to see the fireworks poppy had made launch into the air, he let out a annoyed sigh before looking back into the wilderness keeping a eye out just in case of danger, he had a really bad feeling all day and while that was common for him, this felt really bad, like a deep sense of dread,

 "hey branch"! Branch looked down and saw brainy at the bottom of the tree with a book and flashlight, branch stared for a bit before rolling his eyes and used his hair to make stairs for brainy to climb, the smurf carefully climbed the hair marveling at how strong and sturdy it was for stairs, he sat down next to the troll, 

 "how come your not at the big party" branch asked not even glancing at the smurf, keeping his eyes on the world around them,

 "oh i was but it started getting to bright and flashy for my eyes, they get strained and hurt when that happens" brainy rubbed one of his eyes behind his glasses,

"What are you looking for" brainy asked after a few minutes of silence,

"Danger, just in case" branch answered using his night vision goggles to look out into the dark,

"Oh what are those"? Brainy motioned to the goggles, 

"Oh their night vision helps you see in the dark, here" branch took brainys hands and held the goggles to Brainy's eyes,

"Wow..." brainy could see the scenery around them as if it was day time, when he removed the goggles his face flushed at how close he was sitting to branch, luckily it was dark so branch couldn't see,

"Hey uh...branch there's something I want to confess...I uh...I li-" brainy started to say when branch suddenly stood up in alarm looking through the night vision again,

"Branch? What's wrong" brainy stood looking out into the dark worried, suddenly branch turned grabbing brainy by the shoulders 

"I need you to run back to the party, you need to tell poppy to get everyone into my bunker, tell her it's a emergency, tell her it's chef"! Branch told him, brainy nodded even though he didnt know who this chef was the look on branch's face told him it was very serious,

"W-wait what about you" brainy managed to stutter out,

"I will try and slow chef down with my traps I will meet you at the bunker now GO"! Branch used his hair to send brainy back down to the ground before jumping away into the darkness,

Brainy turned and quickly ran back towards the party, when he arrived the party was in full swing, there was even old swing music playing, brainy weaved his way through the crowd trying to find poppy,

he saw greedy and Cooper by the snack but no poppy, hackus and vexy were dancing with two glitter trolls but no poppy, papa Smurf had been dragged into dancing with a group of trollings, but no poppy, Smidge and some purple troll were with each other talking and blushing, but no poppy

Finally he saw poppy dancing with smurfette near the large mushroom, he ran over out of breath,

"Oh hey brainy what's the rush"? Smurfette laughed at her out of breath brother

"Branch...sent...huff...said...need to get...puff trolls...to....his...bunker huff....danger" brainy managed to huff out as he tried to catch his breath

"Oh branch always says there's danger" poppy shrugged it off,

"But he said it was someone called chef" once brainy said that the two smurfs saw poppy freeze up, a second later poppy climbed the mushroom and made a signal to suki who stopped the music,

Vanity made his way over to the large critter creek and the twins were standing on, he managed to climb up it while it moved and stood next to creek as he used the twins hair to launch balls of glitter into the air,

"Oh hey vanity, want to have a try"! Creek said over the music, 

"Oh uh sure but I have something to tell you" vanity called back when creek took his hand and showed him how to launch the glitter, vanity launched a glitter ball in the air and it exploded over the crowd who cheered,

"What did you want to tell me" creek asked putting another glitter ball in the hair,

"I wanted to tell you that i-" vanity started to say as he launched the glitter only for the music to suddenly stop and poppy calling out for everyone's attention,

"Everyone I'm sorry but the party must stop, we have to go to branch's bunker this is code chef, trolls lead the smurfs quick quick" poppy said quickly and panicked, trolls all around started looking panicked and scared, parents grabbed their children as they all started running

"C'mon let's go" creek grabbed vanitys arm and ran with the rest of the trolls, when they reached the bunker smidge and Milton were already there holding the hatch open making sure everyone got it,

"Go go go c'mon" smudge called out as Milton helped the trolls into the bunker,

The smurfs were very confused once they led into the bunker, they didn't know what a code chef was but it seemed to scare the trolls,

Smidge looked around as Milton helped the last troll into the bunker, they waited a few minutes but no one else came running they jumped in the bunker and closed locking the hatch before going down to the lowest level that everyone else was at,

Poppy was doing a double check that they had everyone when papa Smurf and the smurfs approcuhed her,

"Poppy what is going on, what's a code chef"? Papa smurf asked worried,

"Chef...is a Bergan who is bad, she is the only Bergan who still wants to eat us and she's mad because we got her banished from Bergan town" poppy explained the story of how chef found them and took her friends and nearly ate everyone, and nearly got branch eaten by gristle,

"Wait...WHERE IS BRANCH!! BRANCH?!" poppy started screaming and all the trolls went dead quiet looking around for branch,

"H-he said he would meet us here.."brainy said looking around worried, 

Where is branch?


	21. Chapter 21

Poppy paced back and forth as the minutes ticked by and still no sign of branch,

"Uh poppy, your marking the floor" smidge stopped poppy and pointed to the marks all her pacing left on the ground,

"Oh I just can't help it! Branch should have been back by now, he's never away from his bunker for so long! Especially with danger" poppy sighed looking back to the elevator,

"I should go out and look for him"  poppy started walking to the elevator when her arm was grabbed,

"Poppy no, we all know branch won't be in danger, he will hide and be stealthy he probably is just waiting for chef to leave" biggie who grabbed poppy's arm said to her 

"Meep" 

"Mr dinkles there's no need to think such a dark thought" biggie gasped scolding the worm,

"Biggies right poppy, branch will be fine, how about we get some sleep, all of us and if he's not back by morning then we can go looking for him" DJ suggested, alot of the trolls were tired and scared especially the younger children most who were falling asleep in their parents arms,

"Ok ok....I know where a emergency bed room is, branch made it for situations like this" poppy led the tired trolls and smurfs to a very large room filled with spare beds, blankets and rations enough for all of them, the parent trolls all put their children into the beds making sure they were comfortable, many had to share so there would be beds for others as well, but soon the children all drifted off into a uneasy sleep,

Poppy on the other hand sat by the door of the room fiddling with her fingers, Smurfette came and sat next to her,

"hey im sure branch is alright out there, hes cautious remember" Smurfette rubbed poppys back as poppy hugged her tightly,

"yea...but im so worried for him...he always puts us first" Poppy sighed staring down at the ground, she curled up snuggling into smurfette,

Hefty was leaning against a wall tapping his foot impatiently, he didnt want to be hiding out down here, he should be out looking for branch, this whole waiting until morning was really bugging him,

"hey grouchy didnt see you come in" vexy said walking over to hefty with a smirk, with the scowl and crossed arms of hefty he looked alot like grouchy smurf,

"not funny vexy" hefty grumbled out to the punk female,

"hey look i get it we're all worried about him, look around its not just you who wants to go out and find him" vexy motioned to the other trolls,

smidge was being comforted by Milton who hadnt left her side, Guy was sitting so un-naturally still just staring at the ground he almost looked like a statue, Mr dinkles was meeping sadly to a sad biggie who was cradling the worm, Suki was sat against a wall staring up at the ceiling looking like she was going to start crying, Cooper was beside her with one arm around her, he was very quiet it was unsettiling, creek looked like he was trying to meditate but instead of looking happy and peaceful he looked sad and distant,

"yea...yea I know" hefty sighed relaxing a bit it wasnt fair for him to be impatient when everyone else was so worried and scared, to the trolls this chef creature was terrifying to them, it scared them for what used to happen to them, it wouldnt be safe for them to all run out right now to find branch and it wouldnt be what branch would want them to do, all they could do is wait down here in the bunker for branch to come back or for morning to come,

Grandpa Smurf stood near the back of the room looking around in utter despair, these poor trolls were hiding in fear again, he hadnt seen such fear in the eyes of children since he was at the troll tree, and even worse branch the troll who was the reason the smurfs even met the trolls was still out there with the bergan, he hate to think the worst for the troll, this should not be happening,

"queen poppy...can you tell us a story.."one of the young troll children, keith who was still awake asked walking slowly up to poppy with some other children, they were to scared to sleep and had their blankets wrapped around their shoulders,

"I dont know if poppy is up for story telling sweet ones" smurfette said softly, poppy shook her head and stood,

"no its ok smurfette, I am their queen and its my responsibility to take care of them" poppy stood and led the children back to their beds before she sat on the floor and pulled a very old looking scarpbook from her hair,

"The story of ginger pan" poppy started to read opening the old scrapbook so the kids could see the pictures,

_Once Upon a time, long ago, a young troll named willow was awoken late in the night by noises outside her pod, when she looked outside there was a strange shadow stuck in the branches above her,_

_"oh what is a shadow doing stuck in the tree" Willow exclaimed before carefully climbing up to the shadow and helping it get free, the shadow jumped for joy and waved before flying out into the starry sky, willow returned to her bed unsure if she will ever see the shadow again, the next time there was a tapping on her pod window,_

_When Willow opened the window a boy flew in, his skin was a light brown and his hair was a yellow colour that shone in the light of the moon, the boy was wearing all green leafy clothes and he was floating in the air,_

_"you! are you the girl that freed my shadow" The strange boy questioned her, Willow only nodded, she hadnt heard of anyone else freeing any shadow,_

_"why thank you so much for that, the silly thing got caught when i was flying past chasing fireflys"! the boy laughed and went to fly away again,_

_"wait! what is your name boy"? Willow asked, it was unusual to see boys flying, the boy turned and blinked a few times in confusion,_

_"why I'm ginger pan of course! the boy who never grew up" the boy laughed stopping just outside her pod,_

_"and who are you girl" he poked her forehead gently so not to hurt the girl,_

_"my name is willow, where do you live ginger pan"? The girl asked excited_

_"I live in the nevertree! its far away, second star to the right and straight on till dawn"! Ginger pointed to the star next to the brightest star in the sky,_

_"its great there, I never age and I have so many adventures, theres mermaids and pirates and the fairies host such wonderful parties and the lost trolls live there to! they dont grow up either" Ginger told her,_

_"oh it sounds wonderful, how I would love to go" Willow happy agreed to go to the NeverTree  
_

_"to fly all you have to do! is sprinkles a little bit of sun dust and think a wonderful thought" The boy reached into his pocket and took out a little pouch, he dug his fingers in and sprinkled a shinning yellow dust over Willow, the girl shut her eyes tight and thought of parties and cakes, sugar and glitter, toys and hugs and all the wonderful things she could think of, when she opened her eyes she was floating around her room,_

_Ginger took her hand and led willow out of her pod and the two flew into the sky, they flew around the troll tree before flying off to the stars, Ginger let go of willows hand as she looped and flew around on her own following after ginger, as they flew further and further into the stars ginger took willows arm and led her to the second star, they passed through a rainbow of stars and then willow saw it,_

_A large tree on a island surrounded by a ocean, the tree and land around it was so vibrant it glowed green and was sparkled with many different colored plants and flowers,_

_"wow its so beautiful"! Willow could also see animals and birds moving around on the island, and mermaids swimming by the shore, Ginger led her down to the roots of the tree where other little trolls were playing, they were each dressed as a animal,_

_"lost trolls gather around! we have a new friend! Meet Willow" Ginger Pan called out as he landed on a large smooth rock with willow in tow, all the little trolls looked up and came running over in excitement,_

_"hello pan! welcome back Ginger" the trolls called out as they reached the rock,_

_"willow these are the lost trolls, their names are the animal their dressed up as, that way its easy to remember" Ginger told her before putting her on the ground with the little trolls,_

_"theres blueBird, Rabbit, Fox, Bear, Chipmunk, Squirrel, Skunk, Deer, and Cat" Ginger pointed out each child who smiled and waved to willow,_

_"wow you so very pretty" blue bird was a little girl dressed in a blue bird outfit with light pink hair, green skin and beautiful sky blue eyes,_

_"Oh boy oh boy are you gonna play with us"Rabbit was a young boy who was hopping in place wearing a grey rabbit costume, he had silver hair, light yellow skin and green eyes,_

_"Where did you come from" asked the little girl dressed as a fox, her orange hair was tied up, light blue skin and purple eyes shone in curiosity,_

_"Are you hungry? We got lots of food" bear was a chubbier boy dressed as a panda bear, his skin was a light purple, he had blue hair and green eyes_

_"No no she doesn't want to eat she wants to play"! Chipmunk, was twitching from standing still, his green his was sticking out in all directions, he had light pink skin and his eyes were a light red,_

_"Yea play play" squirrel seemed to be full of energy with Green and yellow hair, red skin and yellow eyes_

_"Will you stay with us?" Deer was a shy little girl with light yellow skin, purple and pink coloured hair, and brown eyes,_

_"She looks like she's purrfect for playing pretend" cat a red haired girl giggles out, her skin was a sea form green and her eyes the deep blue of sapphires,_

_"...." skunk was silent and the only troll boy who was silent, his hair was a dark red and his skin a silver colour, his eyes were a dark purple colour._

_Willow and the lost trolls spent the whole day playing, willow played hide and seek with cat, collected flowers with deer, chased squirrel and chipmunk, shared a picnic with bear, explored the nevertree with fox, rolled down hills with rabbit, swam with bluebird and the mermaids under a waterfall,_

_When night came ginger pan brought her to the faries at the top of the Never Tree, the faries lived in pods made of flowers the shined like glitter,_

_The faries held a party for willows arrival, willow danced amongst the flowers and faries under the small lights that hung in the tree and the music played by the lost trolls hand made instruments,_

_As the sun started to set deer approcuhed willow to ask a question,_

_"Oh new friend what is your favourite animal"deer asked smiling shyly_

_"Hmm...why I do love fireflys, they are the most beautiful when they shine at night" willow answered and deer giggled before running off, the dance and party continued as night approcuhed,_

_When the moon was high in the sky Skunk and ginger pan went to willow, skunk holding something in his hands,_

_"Lost trolls! Let's celebrate and introduce our newest member firefly"! Ginger called out to willows surprise and skunk walked forward and gave her a firefly costume,_

_"Firefly will stay with us to play and dance won't you firefly"? Ginger pan looked to willow happily but she shook her head,_

_"Oh no I must be returning home soon, as much fun as I've had I can not stay my family will be worried for me" this made ginger pan frown,_

_"But is it not fun here? We don't need families we are a family, firefly won't you stay"? Ginger pleaded to her,_

_"Ginger my name is willow not firefly and I must return home" willow said as nicely as she could, she didn't want to make him mad or cry,_

_"No your name is firefly cause you said you like fireflys, I don't like it when my new friends try to leave, lost trolls away" ginger pan pouted angrily before flying awya out of sight, When willow turned all the other lost trolls and even the faries had dissapered leaving her alone with skunk who was still holding the costume,_

_"I told him he should always ask before deciding to make new trolls into lost trolls" skunk spoke shaking his head_

_"I was the first lost troll, and since then every time ginger brings a troll here he expects them to stay forever, some do, most don't, they like that they don't grow up and can play forever" skunk told her as the lights around them started to go dim,_

_Skunk took willows hand and led her into a room inside of the Never Tree, it reminded willow of her pod back home but made of wood,_

_"How long have you and the others lived here" willow asked as she sat on a wooden chair_

_"For many many years, the other trolls have forgotten their old names and homes, don't feel sad ginger is just pouting, he will take you home once he's done sulking" skunk and willow spent the night in each other's company,_

_Skunk told willow about the day each other lost troll came and joined their group and how he is the one who makes the costume, to willow despite that skunk was a child he seemed to be like the big brother of them,_

_"When I came ginger was so lonely and we played for many days and nights I decided to stay so he wouldn't ever be lonely because everyone needs a friend"skunk told her, soon the sun rose and skunk went outside followed by willow,_

_The two went to the beach by the Never Trees roots and found ginger and the others building a large sand castle,_

_"Willow" ginger flew over when he saw them, he sheepishly looked at the ground,_

_"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gotten mad that you want to go home..." Willow smiled and hugged him_

_"Its ok I forgive you, I have to go home but maybe I can come play again" willow said and the lost trolls all cheered_

_"Of course you can come back!" Ginger pan smiled happily now all was well_

_Ginger took willows hand after she hugged everyone goodbye and the two flew into the sky, as they were flying away a rainbow appeared in the sky and the two flew over it and back to willows home,_

_Even though willow returned home and grew up into a adult, she never forgot about her friends at the Never Tree up in the stars, because friends are the most important and you should never forget your friends,_

_The end_

Poppy closed the scrapbook as the children all slept soundly snuggled into their blankets,

Peppy walked over and patted poppy's shoulder

"Poppy you should get to sleep to, once we're fully rested we will go looking for branch" peppy took poppy's hand and led her to one of the beds tucking her in like when she was a child and petting her hair until she fell into a uneasy sleep still frowning,

"Alright smurfs it's late and we should all get to sleep now" papa Smurf announced gathering his young smurfs, each of them chose a bed, and tried to get some sleep, soon all the trolls and smurfs were set to sleep uneasily into the night

Vanity set aside his mirror in favour of staring up at the dirt ceiling of the bunker, he sighed sadly, he missed his chance to tell creek how he felt and now it just didn't feel like the right time, how could he turn the attention to himself when creek was worried for his friend, now is just simply not the time for love confessions,

Creek was the first one awake the next morning, he always knew when it was morning, it was apart of his spiritual connection, he sat up and re-made his bed before looking around, not many others were awake but a few trolls where, it was most likely they couldn't sleep well,

Creek saw poppy was awake and was over by the rations with the greedy smurf preparing some oatmeal for the sleeping and awake trolls to have for breakfast, it looked like poppy hadn't gotten much sleep if any at all, 

"Poppy..?" Creek approcuhed her and pulled her to the side gently, a nod from greedy showed he could handle breakfast by himself,

"Creek he's still not back..." poppy whimpered tearing up hugging creek tightly,

"Don't worry...once everyone is up and ready we will go out looking for him" creek cooed stroking poppy's hair gently trying to comfort her, Poppy sniffles nodding before going to sit on the bed she slept on, with that creek helped greedy with the food and made some tea for everyone to drink,

Hefty woke up quickly getting up, he saw greedy, creek and poppy were awake, greedy and creek were making breakfast and poppy was sitting on her bed looking so sad, it was hard to believe just yesterday she was jumping around happily like nothing could go wrong,

Soon everyone was awake and getting themselves ready, smidge ate so quickly she almost choked if it hadn't been for Milton patting her back and telling her to slow down, as soon as she was done she ran up to the elevator impatiently waiting for everyone else,

It was decided a small group would go at first to make sure it's safe, this small group consisted of poppy, smidge, guy diamond, brainy and hefty, the smurfs were surprised at brainys volunteer, usually he doesn't like doing things like this,

They went to the elevator and took turns going up, first was hefty, smidge and guy, then it was brainy and poppy, 

Smidge slowly opened the hatch looking around, it was quiet...she climbed out and motioned for the others to follow one by one, Hefty came out last after helping the other three out safely and quietly,

The group's walked towards what was left of troll village, Poppy gasped in horror, all the pods had been thrown to the ground or smashed up, guy and smidge were silent taking in what was left of their home,

Hefty and brainy were shocked, just yesterday this was a thriving colourful happy villiage now it looked destroyed and like no one lived here at all, drained of life,

Staying to the sides and hiding behind derbies the group made their way to where brainy last saw branch, smidge suddenly stopped and grabbed guys arm, 

"What is it smidge" guy whispered motioning to the others to stop, smidge pointed at a fallen pod that was shaking a bit, like someone was inside, smidge quickly ran to the pod only for a net to suddenly snap up catching her, 

"Hey!!" Smidge shouted before covering her mouth, guy and poppy ran forward,

"This is one of branch's traps! What's it doing out heeeeeere" guy questioned as the two tried to get smidge down, Hefty and brainy ran out and to tried to think of a way to get smidge down,

"I put it there of course now stop shouting" a voice replied, smidge, guy and poppy all smiled recognising the voice instantly, out of the tall grass came branch with his arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face, he pulled a rope and smidge was released from the net

Poppy and guy and smidge all ran forward wrapping branch in a group hug,

"Oh branch we were so worried"!

"Don't eeeeeevver do that again"

"I WAS SO SCARED" the three trolls hugged him happily before branch shrugged them off,

"Get off me!" Branch shoved them off much to their shock, branch had never shoved them before, he must just be tired from last night,

"Where are the other trolls and smurfs" branch asked sounding annoyed, Hefty was confused, didn't branch tell brainy they were to go to his bunker,

"Their in the bunker of course your message said to take then there" poppy said tilting her head she was confused to,

"Oh well go get them and tell them the coast is clear, also we are going to have to live somewhere else until the village is fixed up" branch huffed rolling his eyes, No one moved they were confused by the way branch was acting

"WELL GO"! Branch suddenly yelled getting really annoyed, guy stumbled back before running off to get the others,

"Branch...are you ok"? Poppy was worried about the way her friend was acting,

"Oh I'm fine our village was just destroyed that's all" branch grumbled rolling his eyes, smidge guessed this was a good reason for his sudden behaviour, soon guy diamond returned with the rest of the trolls and smurfs,

The trolls looked around in horror and despair at their village and homes,

"What are we going to do now" Harper asked turning to poppy,

"I propose you trolls come live with us smurfs...until you villiage is rebuilt, we can use our birds and the glow bunnies to help travel faster back and forth" papa Smurf suggested, there was no way he could leave these poor trolls homeless like this, Poppy nodded agreeing, the trolls each went to what remained of their home gathering as much as they could before they were ready to head for the smurf villiage,

Once everyone was ready they began the long journey to Smurf villiage, Cooper looked back and noticed branch was walking at the back of the group, maybe it was to make sure no one fell behind

It was odd though, for a second Cooper could have sworn...Nah don't be silly Cooper

branch's eyes don't turn red.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creek/vanity fans are gonna love this one =^.-=

The trolls all followed the snack pack and the smurfs out of the village and towards the smurfs village, no one was cheering, singing or dancing this trip, 

The trolls were glum and walked on in silence, papa Smurf was leading the way at the front of the group with king peppy, poppy was walking with the children trying to keep their spirits up,

"Your going to love Smurf village, they live in cute little mushrooms and have lots of yummy treats, and the other smurfs are alot of fun" poppy told them as they walked trying to sound cheerful but it just wasn't the same cheerful poppy as normal, 

"Don't worry I'm sure it won't take long for us to re-build the village" DJ said patting poppy's shoulder

"Well...actually I've been thinking..maybe we should live somewhere else" poppy said causing everyone to stop and look at her

"I just mean...now we know chef is alive and she knows where our village is, maybe now the village is destroyed we should find a new tree, still close to Bergan town so we won't be away from our friends but maybe also closer to Smurf village" poppy suggested 

"That...makes alot of sense accctuually" guy said after a few seconds of silence,

"Yea and we wont have to travell for so long to and fro from the villages"! Smidge smiled

"And we can re-design everything, it'll be lots of fun" Harper called out, 

"A new start with our new Smurf friends" biggie pointed out with a smile

"ABSOLUTLY NOT ARE YOU INSANE" branch stormed to poppy looking furious, everyone was in shock,

"Uh...branch what's wrong with moving"? Poppy asked nervous,

"We should stay where we used to live not move around, who knows what we could run into out there, we could run into monsters" branch started to list, the trolls got scared

"Troll eating birds" some smaller children teared up to cry,

"We could end up trapped with no food or water and die" trolls started looking around terrified 

"Or giant troll eating spiders" branch whispered to one troll girl with yellow skin, brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, the troll immediately started crying and ran away,

"Branch"! Satin gasped

"You know rabbit has a phobia of spiders" chenile opened a scrap book of the troll named rabbit getting freaked out about small, medium and even fake spiders,

A purple skinned black haired girl troll ran out after rabbit giving branch a glare, Poppy looked confused at branch's attitude,

"Branch what has gotten into you, that was really mean" DJ crossed her arms,

"Yea whatever, point is we should re-build the village where it is not anywhere else and that's final" branch huffed crossing his arms glaring towards poppy,

"l-lets discuss this when we get to smurf village" Poppy muttered shuddering at branchs glare, with that the trolls and smurfs continued walking in the direction of smurf village,

Poppy hugged herself tightly, she was shaken up by branch's sudden outburst not sure why he was acting so aggressive, maybe hes just off because of what happened with the village and chef, also who knows what he went through when he went off to face chef by himself, yea he'll be back to his regular self in no time,

"branch sure is acting weird" Hefty muttered looking towards the grumpy troll, Cooper who was walking just ahead of him turned his neck to face hefty,

"Yea, it's so odd, I could have sworn he had different eyes earlier, they were like red but that was probably just me being silly ha ha" Cooper laughed carefree not noticing the odd look hefty was giving,

Hefty knew very well branch had blue grey coloured eyes, why would they look red at any time.

Shaking her head poppy lifted her chin and started to walk a bit happier, after all she shouldnt let this drag her down, just think she gets to show all the trolls around smurf village, it will be so much fun, and then they'll work on re-building the village, one piece at a time, then everything will be fine,

That thought put a smile on her face, seeing poppy smile eased the other trolls around her, soon everyone was more relaxed and the tension in the air was almost gone, Creek kept glancing back towards branch worried, vanity who was walking next to creek noticed.

"is something wrong creek"? vanity who amazingly hadnt taken his mirror out all day asked softly,

"its just...branchs aura...its very different to usual.." Creek muttered, this confused vanity

"different how"? vanity asked looking back at branch, other then looking grumpier then normal he didnt seem that different

"I'll tell you later...once im sure myself whats different...I still cant put my finger on it just yet" Creek muttered as if this was a dangerous secret, vanity nodded silently as the two kept walking, not long they stopped for a break as the children and older trolls were tired and not used to walking such distances and some parents had to stop to tend to their hungry or fussy babies,

Brainy looked around in time to see branch grumble and use his hair to disappear into the tree tops above them out of sight, even when he squinted his eyes he couldnt see where branch had gone off to, hefty standing not to far away watched the way brainy was looking for branch, for some odd reason he felt a really ugly and angry feeling at the idea of brainy and branch being close,

he waited till brainy had walked away from the tree before going behind it and starting to climb up, it was actually harder then he thought, but eventually he got up where the trees branchs were and climbed up sitting on one and looking around, the leaves were big and blocked most of his view, he carefully moved along the branch to see if he could find the grey troll, eventually he stopped hearing whispering coming from behind a group of leaves,

"yes....near the smurfs village....will be there soon...a day or two at this rate...." it sounded like he was talking to someone but if he was, whoever he was talking to was to quiet for him to hear, hefty pulled the leaves aside and saw branch sitting, the troll looked up at him in surprise before glaring.

"what do you want uh..whoever smurf you are" Branch grumbled glaring, this confused hefty, did branch forget his name, Hefty frowned moving forward and placing the back of his hand against the troll who was now looking at him with wide angry eyes,

"Are you sick? Do you really not remember my name? It's hefty remember I stayed in your bunker the might before the attack?...we traveled to your village together?" Hefty mumbled looking at branch with concern,

"ah...right sorry all the stress is getting to me I guess" Branch grumbled turning to look ahead of him instead of at hefty, it was odd but for some reason hefty just couldnt feel...that connection he felt with the troll before...it wasnt long before branch stood and jumped down from the tree leaving hefty to find some way to climb down on his own,

By the time hefty had managed to slip and climb down the tree, everyone was just starting to walk with gutsy waiting for hefty,

 "you sure took ya time laddie" Gutsy commented pointing to the tree as the two walked to catch up with the rest,

"hey that tree is hard to climb down" hefty grumbled as the Scottish smurf just laughed at him, it wasnt long before the sun was starting to set and the children were getting scared of being outside in the dark,

"we need to find somewhere to rest...." brainy muttered from the front of the group next to papa smurf looking around worried, there were a lot of nocturnal predators that could find them if their not careful.

"we could hide in the trees.."Harper piped up pointing up at the large trees above, the trucks were very thick so it should be lots of space up above them for everyone to have a good place to sleep, they split into groups of eight adults and children in each tree with one smurf in a group,

Gutsy was in group 1 with DJ, Brainy was in group 2 with guy diamond, Greedy was in group 3 with Biggie, Hackus was in group 4 with smidge, Vexy was in group 5 with the twins, nosy was in group 6 with Cooper, Smurfette was in group 7 with poppy, vanity was in group 8 with creek (grandpa smurf helped with that decision), hefty was in group 9 with smidge, Smurf Blossom was in group 10 with Harper, and papa smurf was in group 11 with king peppy, the other groups were just made up of trolls always with a extra adult to help with children or the elder trolls,

Branch on the other hand was dragged into poppys group because she was worried for him, despite his yelling about her being clingy and annoying he grumbled and agreed but made his bed on the edge of their tree away from the group to poppys dismay,

As the trolls got set up for bed vanity noticed creek sitting cross legged at the edge of the tree away from the others, he seemed to be meditating, maybe this could be the perfect time to ask creek what he ment earlier, walking over vanity took a seat next to the purple troll,

"good evening vanity" Creek said opening his eyes and shifting to face the smurf,

"hi creek...so did you figure out whats wrong with the aura thing you mentioned"? vanity sat back against a large branch and got comfortable.

"hmm no not yet...theres just...ugh I dont know how to explain it but theres definitely something wrong with it" creek frowned looking at the ground annoyed by this puzzle,

"well...can you teach me to see auras?...then maybe i can help" vanity asked, he wanted to get rid of that frown on creeks face, it didnt belong there

"hmm...yes I can do that as we walk, youve already got meditation down, it shouldnt be to hard for you or anyone to learn" creek perked up, it was rare anyone asked for spiritual guidance from him the other trolls just weren't into learning themselves, they mostly just relayed on him which he didnt mind, but he believes he would be a great teacher, creek watched vanitys aura flush and glow, it reminds him of a glowing disco ball,

"that reminds me...what were you going to tell me at the party, before we got interrupted" creek asked with a smile on his face,

"o-oh uh...I..uh i dont know if right now its a good time uh...with everything that happened" vanity flushed, his aura to creeks amusement lit up a bright pink wavering like a large flame,

"well I think nows a good time for me to tell you something va.ni.ty" creek smirked at the blush that grew across vanitys face when he said his name, reaching across the small space creek grabbed vanitys hand.

"he truth is, ive grown a affection for you, at first I was unsure but the last few days I know it as a romantic feeling, I enjoy your company and think your quiet cute, in simpler terms I love you vanity" creek said each word making vanity blush worse and worse until his face looked like it was on blue fire,

"I love you to creek" vanity managed to croak out after a few moments of silence, creek reached into his hair and pulled out a bracelet, it had purple, blue and green beads on it matching creeks skin and hair color, creek slipped it onto vanity's wrist,

"when trolls become a couple we give each other a bracelet or necklace like this, to shows other trolls we are in a relationship" creek explained as vanity looked over the bracelet, without another word vanity reached up taking the flower from his hat and placing it behind creeks ear, a few strands of creeks hair wrapped around the flower keeping it in place,

"AWWWWWWWWW" came behind them and the two turned to see the trolls in the group all watching them, the two blushed as the trolls in their tree all cheered at the new couple before creek hushed them off to bed seeing vanity getting embarrassed for the first time about all the attention on him.

During the night nosy smurf woke up to a strange snipping noise, he sat up and looked around confused, seeing nothing in his tree he went to the edge and used his binoculars to look at one of the other trees, nothing in gutsy s group, nothing at brainy s or papa smurfs, but when he looked to the tree smurfette was sleeping he could see a figure...he couldn't see who it was due to it being dark but the figure had a hair of scissors and was cutting something,

The figure held up his other hand and Nosy could see the figure was holding a handful of pink hair, poppy's hair, the figure ran to the edge of the tree and jumped off, nosy could see the figure run across the ground and jump onto a large bird and fly away....it was so dark nosy couldn't tell what the bird was but...it kinda looked like gargamels bird Monty...

who was that..Nosy thought as he drifted off to sleep again.


	23. chapter 23

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Smurfette was woken up by a loud scream, sitting up she and the other trolls in the tree all turned to the scream, poppy was sitting up with her hand on her hair crying, branch sat up immediately and went over to her,

"what are you screaming about are you trying to get us killed" branch hissed to her, smurfette went to poppy's side and put a arm around her to try and calm her down,

"poppy what happened..." Smurfette asked her calmly, poppy moved her hand and everyone could see a small handful of hair that had been cut off down to near her head leaving very short hair left behind, smurfette didn't really understand why it was such a big deal, it would grow back right.

"oh my guh...."smurfette turned and saw poppy's friend had come over to their tree to see what the screaming was, smidge touched the cut off part of hair frowning before turning to smurfette,

"its against troll rules to cut off troll hair without permission, or so short" smidge explained to smurfette, it made sense to the smurf, smurfette gently stroked poppy's hair to help comfort her,  

"Everything's going to be ok poppy.."smurfette spoke softly to her as poppy started to calm down,

"I...I'm ok..."poppy sniffles, it was just one bad thing after another, after poppy finally calm down enough the group descended to the ground where the others were, Peppy immediately went to hug his poor daughter, while king peppy comforted his daughter the trolls had started sorting out breakfast with guidance from Sky Toronto to make sure no one ate to much of their supplies, satin and chenille found a nearby river that trolls took in turns using to clean themselves up,

The whole time that it took everyone to get ready creek and vanity were sitting across from each other a bit away from the rest, creek was showing vanity the first steps of spiritual sight,

"first we do simple meditation but instead of relaxing, try to listen and imagine the nature and others around you" creek closed his eye with vanity following suit, vanity with his eyes closed tried focusing on the noises around him, he could hear animals moving around, as well as the chatter of the trolls getting ready for the rest of the journey he tried focusing on seeing them with his mind but it wasn't working, all this focusing was starting to frustrate him,

"calm down, don't push yourself i can feel you getting angry, its making your aura bitter" vanity didn't need to see to know it was creeks hand that reached and held onto his to help him relax, after a few more minutes of nothing but darkness vanity opened his eyes and flopped back on the ground letting out a groan,

"I see absolutely nothing!" vanity whined staring up at the sky, in front of him creek let out a laugh,

"of course your not going to get it on the first try, the point is to practice, you cant force a connection with nature, it has to grow over time" Creek explained standing up, he nudged vanity with his foot gently causing vanity to open his eyes, creek held his hand out to vanity and helped him to his feet before the two made their way to join the rest of the group,

"so it looks like everyone's FINALLY ready" branch grumbled jumping down from a rock he was waiting on seeing everyone was ready to continue to smurf village, with a slow start the group continued their trek to smurf village, a grumpy and determined branch reminding anyone being slow to hurry it up before they get eaten much to poppy's dismay,

Hefty watched as branch pushed forward to small trolling's who had been playing telling them to keep moving, it seemed branch was still acting unlike him, it couldn't just be stress from their situation could it? hefty hadn't known the troll long but to him branch really wasn't acting like himself,

"your lagging" hefty blinked out of his thoughts by the gray troll standing in front of him glaring at him,

"branch...are you sure your ok" hefty ignored branch's statement about him lagging to reach out and grab branch's wrist, the troll glared seeming to be thinking before to hefty surprise he grinned...almost evil like and let out a weird laugh it was more like a cackle like from papa smurfs stories about evil wizards when he was just a smurfling,

"oh don't be such a worrier I'm fine, i just don't want us out here for to long, gotta get to your village quickly see hefty" branch laughed putting his arm around hefty's shoulders for a second before walking ahead of him leaving hefty stunned still, he had only heard branch laugh once, but it didn't sound like that, not at all it was like a totally didn't person was laughing, and since when was branch ever so bold like that,

Nosy smurf ran forward to catch up to poppy who was walking sadly between smurfette and peppy, he caught up to them and gently tapped poppy's shoulder catching her attention

"poppy, poppy I have to tell you something about last night" nosy spoke softly so only her, smurfette and peppy could hear,

"whats wrong nosy"? poppy asked glumly, she was still sad about her hair, they continued walking as they spoke,

"well last night....I saw someone in your tree and I wasn't sure but I think...i think they were the one who cut your hair...I couldn't see who it was, but they were about our height and they were holding a handful of glowing pink hair...but they left on a large bird and I don't know where they went.." Nosy explained poppy looked up confused and glanced around,

"but...who could that have been...all trolls know to never cut someones hair and I know none of your smurfs would do such a thing" poppy whispered back, she was suddenly scared maybe they were being followed by someone

"now poppy lets jump to any theories, I think for now its best we focus of getting to smurf village, if this happens again to you or someone else then we can try to figure out who nosy saw" peppy patted her shoulder trying to ease her worries, smurfette took poppy's hand and moved ahead of peppy and nosy with her,

"thank you for telling us nosy, if you see or hear anything else like this please inform me immediately" peppy patted the smurfs shoulder as nosy nodded in agreement and the two continued waling with the rest of the trolls and smurfs,

"we should be there an hour or two after sunset if we decided to continue after sunset" papa smurf mumbled looking at the map brainy at his side,

"but would it really be ok to have the trolls walk so such a long time, some of them cant walk that far without getting tired" brainy pointed out before he got interrupted,

"of course we keep moving" branch had suddenly appeared out of nowhere walking next to brainy and giving them a cold stare brainy shivered in what he could only put as fear from that cold stare,

"b-but we cant let them lag behind or they might ge-get left behind and lost" brainy stuttered out nervous under the intense glare branch was giving him,

"oh don't you fret nerd smurf I'll deal with any lagging trolls or smurfs" branch said almost menacingly before patting brainy's arm and turning to walk to the back of the group, brainy let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding,

"p-papa smurf I think something is seriously wrong with branch..." brainy puffed out shaking off the fear he got from the troll, papa smurf kept walking ahead deep in thought and mumbling to himself.

"its almost like...no that can be...."papa smurf mumbled to brainy confusion before brainy ran to catch up to papa smurf,

The sun soon hit the afternoon and some of the trolls stopped to rest and have a quick snack and drink and for some of the babies a afternoon nap, this was irritating branch and it was very noticeable, he stood scowling and tapping his foot impatiently leaning against a tree with his arms crossed,

"brrraaaaannnncccchhhh are yooooou ok"? branch turned and saw guy diamond copying his stance against the tree, he gave the glitter troll a glare and growled a little before walking away from the troll,

Guy on the other hand stood in stunned silence, did branch really just growl at him? but branch never growls only smidge growls when shes super mad...like prank day guy thought with a shudder if theres one thing hes sure of, that grey troll was not his friend branch.

soon branch was hurrying the trolls to stop their rest and continue walking, he walked behind the group scaring anyone lagging to hurry up, scaring most children who ran away from him into the comfort of their parents arms who were giving the troll angry looks, his caused a lot of worrying glances between the snack pack who were very confused by branchs actions, even vexy was concerned for what could be causing the grey troll to act this way.

As the sun started to set parents were picking up and putting their tired young into their hair to carry them because they were close to smurf village and were gonna walk the last hour there in the night, Poppy assigned each one of her friends to light up their hair and walk among the large group so no one trips or gets lost in the dark, Poppy walked with papa smurf to light up the map with her hair and to be basically a beacon for the others,

With a happy sign of relief up ahead papa smurf could see the lights of the village, the smurfs were most likely still awake waiting for their arrival and with a smile on his face, he stepped across the border of smurf village and led the trolls into the village, he stopped and after making sure no troll was left behind he called out to his smurfs,

"Smurfs we're home"!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont get me wrong, theres nothing wrong with sharing a bed with someone soon into a relationship, I have no problem with couples that sleep in the same bed, personally I just very shy about that sort of thing and dont like trying to rush things, so for me I dont want to rush my characters from confessing their feelings to suddenly sharing a bed and stuff like that, -.- im terribly in relationships it takes me forever to gather the courage to hold hands with someone, maybe thats just me

Smurfs came running out of their mushroom houses at the sound of papa smurfs voice, they ran to welcome back the smurf group only to be surprised by all the trolls that stood with them,

"papa thing why are all these trolls here? did something happen" Willow came forward looking at the sad looks on the trolls faces and the tired looking children who were peeking out of their parents hair.

"yes, The troll village was destroyed and the trolls homes have been demolished, i have offered them to stay here while they rebuild their village" Papa smurf explained, at the news the smurfs all looked to the trolls with sadden looks, the girl smurfs knew very well how horrible it was having your home destroyed after their own village smurfy grove got attacked by gargamel, the smurfs also understood from the many times their village had been attacked,

"alright then welcome to our village trolls, if there is anything you need to help you please just ask, now I suggest each smurf pair up to take a troll as a house mate now come along, its time we all got some rest" Willow instructed, with no argument smurfs led trolls and sometimes more then one to their homes and helped them get settled, the snack pack decided to stay with the same smurfs they stayed with last time, with a switch of creek staying with vanity instead of brainy, this confused most of the smurfs who couldn't see why creek would want to stay with a smurf who only talks about himself but just shrugged it off,

"lets go then" creek said softly taking vanity's hand, vanity blushed slightly and the two went off to vanity's mushroom, walking in creek blinked a few times at all the shiny mirrors and pictures of vanity all over the room, vanity flushed this being the first time he's ever felt self conscious about his house, 

"you have a very cozy house, I think it suits you" Creek commented walking around the small mushroom, vanity mumbled out a thank you watching creek observe his home, this made vanity remember that creeks meant to be living here now, does that mean they will share the bed? is it to early in their relationship for that?! would it make vanity seem dirty for mentioning it? they had only been dating for a day, I don't think I'm ready for that vanity thought, a thud snapped the smurf out of his thoughts to see creek setting up a spare bed,

"your aura is swirling with mixed emotions, don't worry we can sleep separately we have only been together for a day no need to rush anything" creek patted vanity's hand gently, the vain smurf pulled creek into a tight hug.

"thank you.."vanity whispered out when creek returned the hug, it helped vanity relax a bit knowing there was no pressure or expectations for their new relationship,

Outside poppy looked to her grey friend branch,

"so branch who are you going to stay with? last time we were here you stayed in the medical mushroom but now your all better" Poppy mentioned, branch looked at her and shook his head as if it was obvious,

"I'm not sharing a room with any of these smurfs, don't worry bout me I'm a survivalist" branch said numbly before turning and walking off back towards the forest,

"branch you cant just-"brainy started to protest but branch used his hair and disappear in the trees, sadly with it now being night his grey skin and black hair blended into the dark trees to easily to see where he went, brainy huffed in annoyance at being ignored and sulked off towards his home leading one of the trolls with him who followed nervously,

Hefty was surprised by a sudden weight on his leg and he looked down to see one of the younger trolls, if he remembered this troll was named keith, looking up a older troll who must be his dad gave a apologetic smile, looking down at the younger troll hefty removed him from his leg,

"wanna stay with me little buddy?" hefty asked the child softly, keith nodded tiredly and with that hefty led not only the child but keiths dad to his mushroom and got to work setting up a spare bed for the two, when he finished and the two were settled and drifting off to sleep hefty couldn't help but look out his window towards the border of the village where branch had gone, there was something really off with him since they found him the other day.

In the morning another shriek awoke everyone, smurfs and trolls quickly got up and rushed over to Dreamer smurfs house where biggie and Mr dinkles were staying, trolls gasped as they looked at biggie as poppy made her way to her friend she stopped short and gasped, the same thing happened to biggie as to her yesterday he had a handful of hair cut off from his head,

"oh biggie! it happened again"! poppy frowned giving her big friend a big hug, peppy standing nearby looked around with concern, who would cut a trolls hair like this? all the trolls know its against their law and he couldn't imagine any reason why the smurfs would want troll hair.

"oh poppy how bad is it? will i ever look beautiful again"? biggie whimpered, poppy smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Biggie everything's going to be ok, your hair will grow back in no time" she reassured her friend as he whimpered soon biggie was feeling a little better and chef suggested they all get breakfast that he and greedy had been working on since dawn as usual,

Once all the trolls and smurfs sat around the much larger table papa smurf and willow had arranged hefty noticed there was one troll missing, taking a extra plate of breakfast and explaining to chef who nodded and wished him luck after packing the food into a basket he set off towards the border of the village, walking under the trees hefty watched the tops of the trees for any signs of the grumpy troll, since he was to busy looking up at the trees he wasn't watching were he was going.

"OOF"! hefty let out a shout as he suddenly tripped over something and landed flat on his face, getting up and shaking his head hefty brushed off dirt turning to look at whatever he tripped over, he ended up letting out a choke of surprise to see branch giving him a look from the roots of the tree he was leaning against with his legs out,

"maybe you should watch where your going and you wont trip over peoples feet" branch said after the few seconds of awkward silence of the two just staring at each other, hefty blinked a few times clearing him from his stunned silence

"why didn't you come to breakfast? plan to starve out here"? hefty asked taking a few steps towards the troll but stopping short at the icy glare branch gave him,

"first off dont you ever get close to me, I like my own personal space and two unlike everyone else I can get my own breakfast" branch hissed defensively at hefty who took a step away from him,

"planning a picnic by yourself? pretty depressing if you ask me" branch pointed to the basket that managed to stay closed during hefty's fall, hefty removed the basket from his arm and held it out to the troll,

"actually I brought it for you, chef and greedy made enough for everyone and I didn't think you had eaten yet" hefty explained holding the basket out to the troll, branch reached out and took it only to throw it at a nearby tree trunk smashing the basket and food inside, hefty was stunned in shock while the grey troll cackled at the smashed food all over the tree,

"You should see your face! did you really think I would eat whatever sugary filth your baker friends made?!" branch laughed before suddenly getting picked up by the front of his vest and being pinned against the tree by a angry smurf,

"what did you do that for?!! that's a waste of food made to feed everyone! greedy and chef went through a lot of trouble making that"! hefty yelled glaring at the troll who just smiled back at him calm and smug like,

"oh yea? and what are you gonna do? hit me? go ahead and try" branch urged with a smug smirk on his face that hefty did not like at all, what the smurf was going on, since when did branch act so cruel towards anyone hefty was stuck with his thoughts as he stared at the smug grey troll,

"look whatever your gonna do can you hurry up already? keeping me pinned against the tree like this..someone may think dirty of it or is that your intent" branch grinned as hefty let go of him and shot back a few feet as branch was dropped to the ground,

"well I'll guess I'll see you later 'tripy' "branch cackled as he walked into smurf village leaving hefty in stunned silence, hefty stayed there until branch had disappeared from sight, once branch was gone hefty walked to river smurf and sat on the edge splashing water into his face, he didn't really see what he thought right?....right?

Back in the village the trolls and smurfs were gathered around Papa smurf, willow, poppy and king peppy as they sorted out a plan for rebuilding the troll village,

"we can use feathers and our storks as well as the glow bunnies to deliver supplies, but it would be difficult going back and forth" papa smurf said as they started their meeting,

"maybe branch could let us use his bunker for those working on construction" Smidge spoke up from the crowd, looking around some smurfs pulled branch from the back of the group to the front with him grumbling about being touched by them,

"yea whatever just dont mess with my stuff got it" branch grumbled, now it was to decide who should go, obviously the fuzzlings who were the ones who did most construction of pods in the village would go as well as a handful of trolls who work in building would go to,

"I offer to go papa smurf, I can help them" offered up handy a nod of understanding from papa smurf allowed him,

"sloppy how about you go to help them with the clean up of the village, you can keep whatever rubbish you want" willow offered to the smelly troll who nodded,

"papa smurf I would love to lend a hand to our new friends I offer to go help them" tracker offered moving to join handy in the group of volunteers, among them was also smurf storm, smurf jade, Gutsy smurf, Pushover Smurf, Timber smurf and Miner smurf.

"thank you papa smurf but I think this group will be enough, thank you all for volunteering to leave your home to help ours" Peppy said before the group left to pack their things and get ready for the flight and ride to troll village, they would also be accompanied by Willow and peppy who will over see everything,

"dad I should go I'm queen now its my job to build our village again" poppy argued when Peppy said he was going with the trolls and smurfs back to the village,

"Now my dear you should stay here with our people, they feel safer with you around" peppy explained giving his daughter a hug,

"besides, with someone going around cutting trolls hair they'll need you to feel safe and calm" peppy whispered so not to scare the trolls around them, poppy nodded in understanding and smiled giving her father a big hug, with that the trolls and smurfs wandered off to do their own thing, for the trolls it was mostly exploring the smurf village and the smurfs giving them tours around telling them about their village,

Papa smurf walked around the village looking over his smurfs and their new friends when he saw a female troll covered in paint sitting glumly on a flat rock by herself staring at the ground naturally he walked over to see what was wrong,

"whats your name" pap smurf asked entering full parental mode on instinct, Harper looked up at the elder smurf with a sigh.

"hello...my name is Harper...your papa smurf right?" Harper answered holding out her hand.

"yes that's right, tell me whats the matter Harper" papa smurf took Harper's hand shaking it gently before letting go,

"oh...its just all my art supplies were destroyed along with my house and I love to paint, I just feel empty without my paints" Harper sighed sadly, papa smurf thought for a bit before getting up and to Harper's surprise walking away without a word leaving her alone, not long after papa smurf came back with a smurf wearing a beret and a red smock,

"Harper this is Painter, He's agreed to let you paint with him and borrow his art supplies since yours have been destroyed" Papa smurf said with a smile as Harper's face lit up with joy.

"oh really?! thank you so much!" Harper jumped up form her spot and followed after painter smurf as he led her back to his mushroom,

"ah yes it is nice to find someone else with a artist flare like my own" Painter commented as the two walked away, well Harper was more skipping then walking, Papa smurf chuckled watching the two it always brought a smile to his face to see someone filled with happiness doing what they love most, with that settled papa smurf continued on his walk around the village,

By the afternoon the volunteer smurfs and the trolls were ready to head back to start work on troll village, hugs and goodbyes were giving to each of them, even branch grumbled them a wish of luck before with one finally wave, they left on the storks and glow bunnies,

Poppy turned to go back to skipping around checking on everyone when she saw something shining on vanitys wrist, she reached out and grabbed his wrist quickly holding up and staring at the bracelet,

"wh-what the"?! vanity shouted out in shock from being grabbed, this got the attention of those around them, creek let out a sigh and went to poppy,

"now poppy before you make a big deal-" creek started to say before poppy let out a cheerful scream.

"OMG GUYS!!! CREEK GAVE VANITY HIS STONE BRACELET"!! poppy shouted much to creeks disapproval, trolls around them staring cheering while the smurfs were very confused on what vanity wearing a bracelet meant,

"when did this happen" Suki asked coming to stand next to them and looking over the bracelet,

"u-uh yesterday..."Vanity manged to say, this was very alarming to him

"creek?! how could you not tell us, we must throw a party to celebrate the new couple"! poppy said lightly smacking creeks arm who frowned at her,

"poppy we have more important things like our village to worry about then celebrating this" creek started to say but was hushed by poppy.

"nonsense! if anything this is the best time to have a party! to lift up everyone's spirits"! Poppy said and trolls cheered and started chatting happily to one and another, brainy who was still confused walked up to the princess.

"sorry poppy but I think you need to explain to us smurfs whats so important about vanity wearing a bracelet made of colorful stones is" Brainy asked smurfs near him nodding for a very rare time agreeing with brainy, poppy gasped in realization.

"when a troll turns twelve we get a stone bracelet or necklace, usually made by our parents it has a stone the color of our hair, a stone the color of our skin, we keep it with us at all times and when we enter a romantic relationship with someone, we give them our bracelet to wear as a sign that we love and treasure this person" poppy explained, smurfs stared at vanity in bewilderment that he was actually in a relationship, most thought he was to self indulged to love anyone else.

"so *yawn* is that why that troll is wearing your flower behind his ear vanity" Lazy pointed at vanity's flower that had been tucked next to creeks ear, vanity gave a shy nod,

"I didnt really have anything that belonged to me for him when he gave me the bracelet.." vanity spoke softly, despite creeks protests poppy was off with her friends planning the party to celebrate the smurf and troll, everyone else went off to do their own thing after a few 'congratulations' were given to the two, only grandpa smurf was left,

"oh I'm so proud of you vanity smurf, and I'm thankful your so happy" grandpa smurf gave both vanity and creek a hug before walking away,

"well...looks like we're going to a party" creek smiled at vanity who smiled back before the two went off to practice vanity's meditation and for the vain to calm down from the embarrassing display poppy made, nearby were Jokey and grouchy

"wow! we should have a party to! a surprise party to celebrate us"! Jokey grinned looking to his grumpy boyfriend, the two had been in a relationship for a few months but neither had really told anyone beside papa smurf mostly cause grouchy didn't care about telling anyone else, if hey asked then he'd tell them to him it shouldn't matter if the others knew or not,

"its not a surprise party if we know about it dummy" Grouchy grumbled crossing his arms at the trickster of the village, though Joey knew he didn't mean the insults.

"it would be a surprise for them"! Jokey counted with a big smile on his face.

"ugh....to bright" Grouchy squinted at Jokey's smile, but suddenly Jokey's eyes were fixed on something behind him and from who knows where he pulled out one of his presents and walked away from Grouchy, when grouchy turned to look he could see Jokey approach the grey troll who is just about as grumpy as him, he walked over with a slight smirk as the troll took Jokeys present,

BOOM!

At the last minute before branch opened the present he turned it to face grouchy and Jokey causing the explosion onto them instead of himself, the two smurfs blinked the dust out of their eyes looking at the laughing troll in shock.

"I cant believe you think i'd fall for such a simple trick, sorry boys but now you've started a prank war your gonna regret" Branch laughed walking away leaving the two in shock after a few seconds a wide grin came across Jokeys face.

"hey grouchy.."

"yea Jokey"?

"I think I like this troll"

"....me to..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts on this new development :3
> 
> I very much ship Grouchy and Jokey


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter then most,
> 
> I'm going to take a break from writing for a bit, I have a few appointment's coming up, stuff to do with getting work and stuff since i just finished school, and its stressing me out so sorry guys but the next chapter probably wont be for a while! Love you all and thanks for reading my story

As soon as our volunteer smurfs and trolls got to the now destroyed troll village they got to work on the clean up, sloppy was ecstatic running round looking through all the trash and destroyed rubble for things to add to his collection, while the others were helping with the clean up Handy was with the construction trolls helping them plan and make a list of supplies they would need, now since handy has never even seen a pod before he was listening very carefully to the trolls as they drew up the plans of how to build them,

Then Fuzzbert and one other troll offered to go to branch's bunker and set up the Emergency spare room for everyone while everyone else did clean up, Handy with help of one of the trolls drew up a grid of the area and gave everyone one space of area to clean up that way it would get done quicker, with a nod of agreement everyone went to their own area's taking a wheelbarrow and some tools ,

Handy's area was by the trolls lake, it wasnt to bad but it was littered with broken branches and items that looked like they may belong to some of the trolls, they must have rolled or being thrown over here during the attack or possibly critters or something like that, with that Handy got to work.

First he would move the smaller branches into the wheel barrow and take them back to the main area where they were collected as scrap wood and saved in case they were needed, this was also done with any fallen leaves, he would do the same with the bigger branches after he chopped them to a smaller size,

by the time he finished that it was nearing sun down but he figured he still had time to quickly grab the belongings that were scattered everywhere, he started to pick up the items, cleaning them off and checking if they were broken before gently placing them in the wheel barrow ready to take back,

Handy put the last item in his wheel barrow and was ready to head back when he heard something,

_"why should I welcome....Your domination"_

Handy blinked and looked around, he could have sworn he heard singing,

_"Why should I listen....To explanations"_

Ok he was defiantly hearing singing, setting down his wheel barrow handy carefully and quietly moved towards where the singing was coming from, He ended up walking around the lake a bit before coming to a tall pace of river weeds, moving them carefully he saw the singer,

_"I'm not pretending....to make it simple"_

Sitting on a flat rock that had a purple blanket on it a few feet away from the lake was a strange troll, not one handy recognize and definitely not one that came with them.

_"Try to be something experimental.....You dont turn me off I will never fail"_

The singing troll was a female with dark purple grey skin, her hair was a very dark pink almost black, she was wearing a red strapless dress and black boots, handy could also see she was wearing gold bracelets and necklace, but also a gold crown, she had her eyes closed while she sang.

_Things I loved before,_

  _are now for sale_

  _Keep yourself away_  
_Far away from me_

  _I'll Forever stay_  
_Your perfect enemy_  
  
_No longer waiting_  
_Remove illusions_

  _No more complaining_  
_Forget confusion_

  _No more compassion_  
_Not sentimental_

  _I am now something_  
_Experimental_

  _You don't turn me off_  
_I will never fail_  
_Things I loved before,_  
_are now for sale_  
_Keep yourself away_  
_Far away from me_  
_I'll Forever stay_  
_Your perfect enemy"  
_

 A few moments of silence passed before Handy realized she was finished singing, the troll girl stood and picked up her blanket she glared in disgust at the small bits of dirt on it from the rock, she went to walk away and handy quickly stepped out from his hiding spot.

 "Wait"!! he called out, the girl turned and stared at him with wide eyes before she shook her head and her face went blank and emotionless.

 "who are you" handy asked after a few seconds of silence, the girl glared at him.

 "why should I tell you peasant" the girl spoke harshly spitting out the word peasant like it was disgusting, handy had to blink a few times apparently he took to long to reply by the girls glare towards him.

 "How dare you ignore me, just who do you think you are"?! the girl stomped her foot angrily, handy finally snapped out of his stuper.

 "My name is handy smurf, didn't anyone tell you its not nice to call someone a peasant" handy snapped back at her.

 "well 'handy' I am allowed to call all those beneath me a peasant it is what you are" she replied back at him.

 "what do you think you'r royalty or something" Handy crossed his arms angry at the strange troll,

 "yes, yes I am, I am Queen Pepper of the trolls" She replied smugly crossing her own arms,

 "but the queen of the trolls in named poppy and she doesn't act or even look like you" Handy snapped back

 "hmmm well boggle I think its time for us to leave" Handy was confused until out of a tree a large dark blue troll jumped down, to handy he looked alot like the big troll back home..the one with the worm friend.

 The large troll let out a grunt before he picked up the girl troll and set her on his shoulder.

 "goodbye peasant handy smurf, I hope we don't meet again" Pepper smirked at handy before smacking the back of the large troll's neck.

 "lets go boggle, bramble will have a fit if he see's we're gone and I'm not in the mood for a headache" Pepper ordered, the large troll 'Boggle' only let out a grunt before turning and walking away from handy and the village.

 Handy ran back to his wheel barrow and quickly took it back to the meeting area where everyone else was, Gutsy was the one who approached him first,

"ey Handy lad, we agreed to meet at dusk were ya been" Gutsy laughed clapping his friend on the back only to stop seeing the look on handy's face.

"handy lad what's wrong"? Gutsy asked his friend now worried.

"I just need to ask the trolls about someone..that's all" Handy gave gutsy a weak smile before taking his items to a small pile that had been put aside of troll's belongings, hopefully they can return them to the owning troll's soon, they then took turns either using the bath in the bunker or going to the river to wash up,

Smurf storm, Pushover smurf and two of the fuzzling troll's were the first to finish their work and bath so they started working on dinner while everyone else cleaned themselves up

The five cooks ended up making a delicious stew for everyone and luckily didn't need to raid Branch's stash to much, Pushover just hoped the grey troll wont get to mad at them for using some of his rations, as they were eating Handy turned to one of the trolls,

"Excuse me but...is there a queen of the trolls named pepper"? Handy asked quietly, the troll gave him a confused look,

"you'r mistaken, our one and only Queen is Poppy I guess the two names sound similar but not her name isn't pepper and Queen poppy is back at your village, did you get to much sun today" the troll placed the back of his hand against handy's forehead worried for him.

"ah ha...no I'm just mistake don't worry I kept myself hydrated and didn't stay in the sun long" handy laughed weakly trying to reassure the troll. at first he stared at him not seeming to believe handy before shrugging and continuing to eat his food.

So if that troll isn't really a queen then who is she, Handy stared down at his food before shuddering slightly, there was something really odd about the two trolls he saw, they both had the same colored eyes,

they both had menacing red eyes...

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while of chapter update, I'm writing this while I have a terrible cold T.T I hope you like this chapter. also sorry this chapter is short to, dont worry the next chapter will be longer.

The party for Creek and vanity was at most expect from a troll party, it was big, It was loud, It was bright and glitter everywhere, sadly for the majority of the smurfs who weren't at the last troll party they were not prepared for what was to come, the next morning most of them were still brushing off glitter from their clothes and blinking spots out of their eyes, of course poppy being in charge made it the most extravagant party considering it was about one of her great friends creek, she almost had sure everyone was having fun, and promised the smurfs that next time she'll tone down on the bright lights and loud noises, which also promised there would be a next time.

Sadly over the few days there was also more hair cutting with no clue who was doing it, after the night of biggie it was guy diamond, then it was smidge, then DJ Suki then cooper, then both satin and chenille to most surprise, after this poppy caught on to the idea that whoever it was cutting the hair was after her and her friends, which only left Creek and Branch left, she didn't tell anyone this because she didnt want anyone to panic,

Poppy made her way to Hefty smurfs hut and knocked on the door waiting for a answer, hefty eventually opened the door he looked awfully stressed about something when she saw him,

"poppy? what is it? is something wrong"? he asked quietly glancing around, this worried poppy even more.

"I needed to talk to you and your papa smurf about something important...is something wrong"? poppy asked, hefty glanced around before going outside and shutting his door

"I was just about to go see papa smurf to, we can go together" he said softly before taking her hand and the two started looking for papa smurf, they eventually found him, when he saw the two he could instantly tell their was something wrong.

"poppy, hefty what is the matter"? he asked the two when they stopped in front of him,

"I need to talk to you about something...privately"poppy said quietly, papa smurf nodded and the three went to his lab mushroom that no one was allowed in (even though most smurfs do sneak in) shutting the door and windows papa smurf turned to the two.

"now what is bothering you two? is it about someone cutting the troll's hair" papa smurf asked knowing this was a serious issue for the troll's

"yes..I realised that so far everyone who's had their hair cut, their in my main group of friends, first it was me and then it was biggie then guy, smidge, Suki and Satin and Chenile...I think the next two possible victims will be creek or branch" Poppy told him before turning to hefty.

"I was hoping maybe hefty or someone could stay awake at night, take shifts to keep an eye out for someone going to creek I know none of us know where branch sleeps so maybe that means the person who is doing this wont get to branch..."Poppy said.

"I see...yea I can do that, I could even ask nosy and Dreamy to help keep an eye on vanitys home, we can try to keep this person from getting away" hefty told her with confidence this brought a smile to poppy's face and she hugged him.

"thank you hefty!" Poppy hugged him tightly now feeling much better she skipped out shutting the door behind her so hefty can talk to papa smurf in peace.

"now hefty whats bothering you" papa smurf asked his son once poppy was gone

"well papa smurf...its about branch...he's not acting like himself and I know everyone thinks its because of what happened to his village but this is way way different to him and...I saw something..."Hefty said before sitting down staring at the floor trying to think of how to explain what he saw. papa smurf sat down across from him and waited for him to continue.

"he wasn't at breakfast a few days ago so I took some to him but then...he threw the food at a tree saying he'd never eat anything we smurfs made, which is a lie he's eaten our food before! and I was so mad I started a fight with him, but he wasn't even mad, he seemed to enjoy the fact I was mad at him, he even made a sexual joke about it and laughed at me, he was....smug about it and then...." hefty stopped talking to take a few deep breaths.

Hefty was right this was very odd behavior from not only what they seen of branch before but from what they heard about the grey troll form the others, he reached over and took hold of hefty's shoulder.

"and then what hefty? dont worry I will believe you...what ever happened you must tell me it could be very important" Papa smurf encouraged hefty took another deep breath before looking up at papa smurf.

"I saw branch's eyes change...they turned dark red papa smurf..."

 

Meanwhile outside

Jokey smurf was looking around for his prey, over the last few days he and the grey troll had been having a prank war between them branch's pranks were a bit on the extreme and mean side but Jokey didn't mind much, no one really got hurt, the worst was when he put glue on a chair in Jokey's home and he had sat on it, Jokey had to climb out of his pants, grouchy had laughed at him instead of helping him. some boyfriend he is!

Jokey was approaching the center of the village where most of the smurfs and trolls would be hoping to see the grey troll, he stopped when he felt something against his leg, looking down he saw a thin wire...oh no...when he looked up all he saw was glitter,

POOF!!

turned out the wire had been attached to a catapult that released multiple balloon's filled with glitter that exploded on impact with him leaving him covered in the stuff, Jokey coughed out the stuff while smurfs and trolls around him laughed, looking around Joey saw the culprit at the far back of the group with his arm around brainy as he laughed at him, with a smile Jokey walked towards the troll, branch gave him a wicked smirk when Jokey reached the two.

"leaving a glittery trail there aren't ya pal" branch smirked his elbow rested on a blushing brainy's shoulder.

"oh so we are friends"? Jokey smiled hopefully at the grey troll, branch just continued to smirk.

"I admit your the only one that's fun to mess with" branch said still smirking, brainy looked between branch and Jokey with almost worry and a bit of heartbreak in his eyes.

"oh really? we should hang out more then here have a present" Jokey held out his present to branch, the troll took it and held it upside down above Jokey's head before undoing the ribbon, a cake fell out and landed on Jokey's head covering him, now he had cake and glitter over him.

"your tricks are boring, your gonna have to do harder then that to get me, better luck next time" branch sneered before walking away leaving the two smurfs alone,

"isn't he great brainy...."Jokey whispered staring after the troll, brainy looked at jokey and felt incredibly sad

"oh..."Jokey saw the look on brainy's face

"hey listen, if he chooses to be with you I'll back off, at the moment I just want to be his friend, I think he'd be the luckiest guy to be with you" Jokey patted brainy's shoulder before going to clean himself off, brainy smiled, he knew deep down none of his brother's would do anything to really hurt him.

But even he had to admit, he didn't feel the same way to branch he felt before not since they found him after the village was destroy he acted so different, so mean and cunning...maybe it was just a crush since branch had saved him before...he didn't know...it really felt like branch was a totally different person.

Harper was focused as she painted the scene before her, she was painting the girl smurfs and trolls who were playing in a stream together, she wanted to capture as many moments of them and the smurfs together as possible, not that anyone could ever forget meeting their new friends still harper hoped by painting these moments even future generations will see the friendship and for some love that grew here.

as she finished the water and was adding the glow of sunshine her new friend Painter smurf walked up to see what she was painting.

"That is ze beautiful"! Painter smurf gasped looking over her shoulder at her painting,

"you have perfect captured ze movements of ze water and light" Painter continued going on about her paint strokes and use of color, harper blushed in honesty not many of the other trolls understood art as much as her, it was different and pleasing to hear someone comment on things about her art no one even really understood before, this made her smile happily and think of the secret painting she had been working on the last few days.

Evening came and after another wonderful dinner cooked by chef, baker and greedy smurf everyone was getting ready for bed except for three smurfs,

They set out a camp out behind some bushes out of sight near vanity's home and decided to take turns, Gutsy was on first shift while the over two slept for a few hours then it would be nosy and then hefty ,

Nothing happened during dreamy's shift and he woke up Nosy to take his turn while gutsy got some sleep, Nosy took out his binoculars and watched the windows, door and even chimney of vanitys home, it was hours before he finally saw movement, a dark shadow that climbed the house to the chimney, keeping his eyes on the figure as they disappeared down the chimney into the house, he reached back and started shaking whoever he could reach, it just so happened to be Dreamy, waking up he saw what nosy was pointing to and woke up hefty, the three watched and waited until finally the figure climbed back out, nosy focused his binoculars on the figure and saw in his hand, shining hair the color of creeks,

"He's got the troll's hair..."At that Hefty stood and ran at the figure, the figure saw the smurf and quickly jumped down and ran to the entrance of the village with hefty in pursue, once hefty ran off Dreamy ran after him while nosy was to go get papa smurf.

Hefty chased the figure closing in on him, he could make out the body, it was his height and large ears, and....tall hair...like a troll's, the figure suddenly jumped and a large bird swooped in grabbing him, the bird flew off but hefty already knew where it was going, he knew that bird like the back of his hand, Dreamy caught up to him out of breath,

"where did they go, what happened"?! Dreamy asked out of breath

"A bird came and took them, but i think I know who the bird was" hefty muttered

"what bird" gutsy asked worried by how quiet hefty was

"Gargamell's bird Monty"

Hefty returned to the village and saw papa Smurf, Poppy and smurfette awake and waiting for him and gutsy, the two walked over shaking their heads.

"I'm sorry but we didn't catch them, they took off on a bird but we think we know where they went" Dreamy said to the three in front of him.

"we think they went to gargamell's...the bird that took they was Monty and they seemed to be expecting him" Hefty explained poppy gasped in horror having heard stories about the wizard.

"but what would a wizard want with troll hair, it's not special or have any magical properties once removed from our head" Poppy sputtered out confused, smurfette held her hand to calm her down a bit.

"and...I know its hard to hear but I got close to the figure and they looked...like a troll" Hefty finished, once he said that poppy's eyes widen like saucers and her jaw dropped.

"a-a....are you....are you sure...I dont know anyone that would help...who would help a wizard that hurt branch"?! Poppy yelled in shock, smurfette quickly hugged her as poppy was shaking in confusion and sadness.

"tomorrow we will discuss this more but i think for now we should all head back to bed, thank you three for trying" papa smurf hugged his three smurfs and ushered them all back to bed before he went to his lab and started looking through his spell books, finally he came to a page that as he thought was missing.

"the grey smurf's spell..." Papa smurf muttered knowing very well what spell was missing from his book, it was a spell he had used only once, to make version of himself and his smurflings, they were version's that had only the bad parts of each smurf's personality,

A Jokey that only played harmful and mean pranks,

A Greedy that ate everyone's food and never shared

A Handy that didn't care about doing a good job just as long as his job was finished

A brainy that only cared about being the best and enforcing the rules not caring about his fellow smurfs.

A evil smurfette who was mean and self absorbed with black hair instead of blonde

And even a evil version of himself who instead of acting like a papa acted like a dictator and called himself Great Chief.

The grey smurf's were made to be war like and even captured them and made them slaves, papa smurf managed to beat them with a counter spell and since then never used this spell again, He had a theory since Hefty had told him of branch's "red eyes" and now it seemed it could possibly be correct after all one of the main appearances of the grey smurfs was instead of white they wore grey clothes and...

The grey smurfs had red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think, what could the grey smurfs spell have to do with any of this, 
> 
> Also to help you guys understand the grey smurfs spell better here is the link to the comic I read that helped inspire this part of the story  
> http://bluebuddies.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?/topic/1/3173.html


	27. Chapter 27

Papa smurf of course told no one of what he had found out, after all he had no proof that there was a grey smurf or even that the spell was stolen, he could have simple thrown it away and didn't remember doing it, he also didn't want to cause panic,

Papa smurf only told grandpa and willow about his theories, they both offered to keep a quiet eye on everyone just in case, Papa smurf also asked gutsy, hefty, brainy, nosy and tracker smurf to take turns doing night shifts keeping watch over the village for any strange happenings or figures.

It was only two days later when the first incident happened, Vanity had gone to the river smurf to of course look at his reflection but also clean his bracelet from creek, he took pride in keeping it clean and shining, as he was drying and polishing it he heard noises from across the river in front of him.

"hmm? whos there"?! vanity sat in shock when a creature stepped into sight, it was a troll, one that looked shockingly like creek, but darker, the troll had dark purple skin, dark teal hair, the troll was the same height as creek, but he wore clothes that covered most of his body unlike creek who went around shirtless, he was even wearing boots on his feet, but most disturbing of all the trolls eyes were dark red and held no emotion at all as he stared at him.

"w..who are you" vanity manged to stutter out, the troll went to speak when suddenly something black wrapped around the trolls middle and pulled him back out of sight, vanity let out a yell and ran back to the village, as he ran he bumped into hefty.

"woah woah vanity whats the matter" hefty asked concerned at the panicked look in vanity's eyes

"there was a strange troll, across the river but then something just..snatched him away"! vanity explained pointing to the river, hefty quickly ran towards the river, he quickly ran to a narrow part of the river and jumped over, he walked carefully through the grass and bushes until he heard voices, getting low on the ground hefty silently got closer.

"Just what do you think your doing"?!

"I got bored...I decided to explore"

two voices, one sounded mad and annoyed the other calm and void.

"YOU IDIOT you got to close to the smurf village"!

"smurf village? but why do you get to go everyday..."

"because moron I'm under cover, they would notice if I'm gone though ha, they don't even realize he's been replaced, I don't even have to act like him very much at all and they think I'm him" hefty covered his mouth not to gasp out loud, replace? not notice? under cover? who is this and who are they talking about.

"but why do you get to be under cover, I could do it"

"what?! no way you don't look like him, I'm perfect for the role i just had to change my clothes and eyes and it works"

"bramble...we're all just bored being locked in that damm castle, and the prisoner is no fun anymore, he just lays there and sulks"

Hefty frowned in confusing, bramble? Prisoner? who are these people?

"its not even a castle, don't worry soon we'll be free just like gargamell promised, just a little longer bleak"

Hefty froze at this, they work for gargamell? they think gargamell will keep his promise? oh..no.

"now get back! and make sure pepper doesn't sneak off, I dont care how her royal pain hates being there she'll have to deal with it"! by the sounds of it the conversation was finished.

"fine...but be careful, you've been here a long time...you might get attached..." with that hefty heard footsteps walk away, and then another set going in the opposite direction, hefty stood and ran after the second pair of footsteps but whoever it was had disappeared, hefty let out a angry yell and trudged back to the village,

While this was happening, back at the destroyed troll village the smurfs and trolls were still working hard on reconstruction,

Smurf Storm used her bow and arrows to help knock off some broken pods and bits of rubble that was stuck in the tree so they could be repurposed, the clean up was mostly finished with them all working together to cut and trim down some large unmovable items, and then gathered what was listed as needed for the building,

Sloppy took a bunny with all the rubble he was keeping as well as a smaller bag that had the recovered belongings that could be carried back to smurf village, along with a list of necessaries they would need,

 Handy watched in shock and awe as the fuzzlings would change their hair color and then grow it out incredibly long, only for the other troll's to cut it, apparently this was how they fixed pods.

"well normally pods grew from the tree at birth, then your pod grows as you get older, but when broken like this we have to remake them, this is also how we make large pods, for community use" one of the troll's explained to the confused smurf's

While the fuzzling's grew the hair, the other troll's built the pod together and then it was up to the smurfs to help attach it back to the tree, they worked hard at it all day, only taking small breaks to re-hydrate before continuing, they finally finished for the day in the late afternoon, then everyone took turns going for a cool bath in the river,

Handy had just finished when he heard a familiar humming, carefully he moved along the river and found her again, it was the dark pink troll he had seen the other day, Pepper

"are you going to just stand there staring like a creep or what peasant" the troll said to him not looking up from her nails, Handy finally made his way over to the troll.

"I asked around and your not queen of the trolls so who are you"? handy asked after a moment of silence

"hmm...I might not be their queen but I am still a queen, of a different group of trolls" Pepper said without looking up, she seemed to be polishing her nails.

"then what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your people" Handy asked again,

"oh I dont care about them much, they can do whatever they want, when I want something then I talk to them" Pepper spoke brushing off handy's shocked look.

"b-but then your a horrible Queen! a queen should care about her people"?! handy snapped, at this pepper looked up and turned to face him,

"of course I care, just not enough to keep an eye on them, besides there's two troll's in charge of protection so I don't care" pepper spat at him before standing and brushing her dress of.

"oh how I love these chat's dear..uh whats your name again"? pepper asked glancing at a angry looking handy.

"my name is handy and I think your incredibly rude" handy spat at her, she didn't flinch.

"yea yea whatever, well peasant handy I hope we can chat again, your amusing and next time you should bring me a present" with that Pepper waved at him before walking away and out of sight leaving a fuming handy to walk back to the group,


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN, who did poppy see, who is the imposter DUN DUN!
> 
> Chapter could have been longer but i wanted to leave it on that cliff hanger

On a snowy Mountain over looking the large valley stood a girl in blue, she had light blue hair in a ponytail and blue skin and blue eyes that she narrowed squinting at her map, she wore tattered mended clothes and a pack on her shoulders, looking up she squinted at a dark old looking building off to one side, on the other side of her sight she could see a vibrant forest, the girl started her climb down the mountain and stopped at a ledge out of the wind,

Once safetly out of the strong cold wind the girl sat criss crossed and closed her eyes before mumbling.

 _"magic within, guide me to him now, I ask please, bring me to the one who gave me my magic, bring me to my father of blue"_ when she finished mumbling her hair snapped out of its ponytail to glow and fly up like a candle, her hands started to glow with a light blue light, when she opened her eyes they glowed a bright light for a few seconds before the light faded,

now the girl could see a cerulean blue light, as thin as string floated in the air and led down the mountain she could see the light fade in the direction of the vibrant forest, he must be that way, the girl put her hair back into a ponytail before shaking the dirt off her small blue tail and began her climb down the mountain.

"finally....more then a hundred years searching I'll find you..dad"

~~~~~

Smurf blossom skipped through the forest outside of the village picking smurf berries to take home, she had wandered a bit further away from the village then usual when she heard a whispering voice.

"yes yes yes....no they have no found me out yet....well if you stopped checking in on me I wouldn't be out here and seem suspicious now would I"? a voice was whispering as smurf blossom got closer she could tell the voice was male,

"they dont pay attention enough to notice, their to busy 'partying' and you need to stop checking on me gargamell" a voice huffed in annoyance, smurf blossom gasped and turned to run only to slip and tumble backwards, when she looked up a figure was standing over her glaring at her.

"you heard....you know...I can't let you go back...sorry i didn't want to do this so soon" the figure said and smurf blossom gasped seeing who it was, she went to yell out but blackness wrapped around her completely cutting her off, before the figure ran off towards a certain wizards home.

Willow watched over her girls carefully, papa thing had told her of the potential imposter and like him she had no intention of scaring her poor smurfs or the trolls who have been through enough as is it, walking through she noticed a silence....smurf blossom wasn't to be seen or heard anywhere, willow walked around the whole village but saw no sign of the jumpy, energetic smurf, willow went to smurf jade who usually knew where everyone was.

"smurf Jade have you seen smurf blossom anywhere" willow asked, smurf Jade looked up at willow with a confused look, and pointed out towards the Forrest.

"she said she was going to go pick smurf berries, I warned her not to go to far from the village, isn't she back yet" Smurf Jade said a look of worry on her face, willow patted Jade's shoulder.

"no need to worry I'm sure Smurf blossom is just distracted by flowers" willow said with a smile as worry washed away from smurf Jade's face and replaced with a smile, Willow walked away glancing towards the forest, smurf blossom will be back later..yea later.

By late afternoon there was still no sign of smurf blossom and now Willow was very worried, it was unlike Blossom to be gone for this long, with determination Willow left smurf village in search of Smurf blossom, unknowingly being watched by a unknown danger, by evening neither smurf Willow or Smurf blossom had returned to Smurf village.

Papa smurf paced back and forth in his hut, he hadn't seen Smurf willow since the morning the same was for Smurf Blossom. It worried him of where the two could be, obviously Willow had gone looking for Smurf blossom, there wasn't any other reason she would leave the village after the warning he gave her about the potential imposter

A soft knocking interrupted his thoughts, when papa smurf turned to the door a slip of folded paper slide under his door frame, picking up the odd paper papa smurf unfolded it and read the letter.

_"I have found some important information about the possible imposter, I cant tell you in the village in case their listening, please come to the clearing near river smurf away from smurf village"_

_Smurf Willow_

Papa smurf looked over the note in confusion, it wasn't like Willow to want to leave the safety of smurf village, let alone both of them, but to be fair she had a point, if this imposter is in the village then it would be best to talk about to outside in case their listening, so putting on his coat and carefully leaving his house papa smurf made his way to the clearing near river smurf,

When he got there he was shocked to find hefty smurf there to, not only hefty but also poppy, smurfette, smidge, guy diamond, Jokey, Grouchy, biggie, Cooper, satin, chenille, suki, creek, vanity and harper, they all looked at him confused as he approached them, each held a note in their hand.

"what are you all doing out here at this hour" papa smurf questioned once he got to them.

"its the oddest thing papa smurf, we all got letters from Smurf willow to come here, in our note she said she had information about the person cutting our hair, but in hefty's its about some imposter..."Poppy said looking at the note in confusion, papa smurf thought for a moment before his face  paled in realization.

"Its a tra-" papa smurf started to say before they were all thrown off balance by a cage suddenly surrounding them and snapping shut locking them all inside, from the top of the cage rained a lot of a strange sticky substance.

"wha...hairspray"?! Suki yelled out trying to move her hair but it was stuck stiff like stone, the group of trolls all tried moving their hair only to find it frozen stiff by very strong hair spray.

"wh-whats happening" Harper stuttered, she didnt know what anyone was talking about when they said imposter and she was scared, before anyone could say anything the cage was suddenly filled with yellow dust leaving them all coughing.

"what...what" poppy stuttered out as everyone started to collapse, she caught smurfette who fell to the floor checking on her poppy realized smurfette fell asleep, the dust was some sort of sleeping dust, poppy was drifting already when she heard footsteps, she fell to the floor and saw two feet in front of the cage, trying to keep her eyes open she looked up in confusion at whoever was there only to let out a weak gasp.

"n-no.....why...br....bran" Poppy started to say before sleep over took her, leaving the figure smiling down at the sleeping smurf's and troll's.

The next morning Smurf village was in chaos, no one could find papa smurf, Smurf Willow, hefty smurf, smurfette, Smurf blossom, poppy, guy diamond, the twins, cooper, biggie, harper, branch, suki, or smidge, creek, vanity,jokey or grouchy anywhere, everyone was worried asking each other if they seen them, the troll's were getting scared more and more each minute they couldn't find their brave queen or even the survivalist.

Brainy smurf was especially worried, he couldn't find jokey or grouchy or even vanity anywhere, but as selfish as it may seem he was especially worried about branch, the grey troll had been off for a while and it was unlike him to disappear,

Peppy was especially in despair seeing his daughter was missing, and it wasn't just his daughter but all her friends and even papa smurf, after how ind the smurfs had been peppy couldn't help but feel this was somehow his fault for him and the troll's staying so long in smurf village grandpa smurf came and patted the old troll king on the shoulder.

"I know that look all to well, it is not your fault we will find them I know that for sure" Grandpa smurf said gently, peppy didn't smile but the look in his eyes told grandpa smurf his words had helped even if just a little,

but despite the hopeful words of grandpa smurf it couldn't stop what was to come, it started with just one child, Keith who had been known to favor branch, he had randomly stopped in the center of the village and sat on his knees, it was only when he started to change that the smurfs stopped and stared in horror,

Keith's colors faded away until he was grey and black, everyone stopped to watch the trolls in sadness, the smurfs in shock, after Keith it started like a wave, troll after troll their colors slowly faded away into grey and black, grandpa smurf was the most shocked but also sad, he had never seen a troll go grey only heard about it,

Smurf Jade had hopped a ride on one of the storks and flew her way to the troll village to tell the smurfs and troll's there and ask for help from tracker smurf

When she landed she was in tears causing confusion and worry from the trolls and smurfs.

"smurf Jade whats wrong?! what happened" Smurf storm ran to her the minute smurf jade climbed down from the bird and wrapped her arms around her,

"their gone! Wi-willow and papa smurf! a-and hefty and blossom a-and" Jade sobbed listing off the names of the missing, the trolls immediately grew scared hearing their queen was missing, Handy was in shock that his papa smurf was missing.

"and the trolls! th-they all lost their color! i-it was horrible! their all grey and they aren't talking their just sitting sadly with each o-other" Jade sobbed out, Handy noticed the look of pain cross the troll's face's,

"I-I came to get tracker...to hopefully track them down" Jade said finally, tracker stood tall with determination.

"yes we shall go right now and I will track them down and bring them home safety" Tracker announced walking over to smurf Jade and the bird,

"we will all go to"! Sloppy said heading towards the bird only to be stopped by Smurf Storm.

"no...the rest of us should stay here and continue our work on the village" Storm said with a sigh,

"what?! but their our friends and family! how can we sit back and do nothing" Gutsy argued getting a glare from Storm,

"we cant all fit on the stork and besides, the quicker we finish their home the quicker they can finally return to their home and feel happier I want to go find them to but we have a responsibility" Storm argued her point, gutsy sighed silently agreeing with her, Tracker and Smurf Jade flew off again leaving the rest to sadly go back to work filled with worry.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew picture's of the negitive troll's you can find them here https://www.deviantart.com/notifications/#view=deviations

Poppy woke up to two red eyes staring at her through metal bars, blinking she took in the person's appearance,

they were a troll and small with tall hair, the same height as smidge, her skin was a dark yellow-grey color, the troll's hair was a dark teal color and they wore a ragged looking biw in their hair and a dark pink dress, the troll grinned darkly seeing poppy was awake before jumping back away from the cage.

"AH HA HA ONE'S AWAKE"! The girl shouted with a dark grin, poppy sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around, the other's were still asleep, 

Poppy looked around confused not knowing where she was, when she suddenly shot up remembering the last thing that happened.

"BRANCH!!" Poppy shouted standing up and grabbing the bars of the cage, looking around the area looked like a run down stone house, large tables and shelves filled with books, jars and bottles,

"branch get out here! why did you do this"?! poppy shouted before stopping seeing the yellow girl starting to laugh.

"oh my guh your so STUPID!! you dont get it!! you think that was branch HA HA HA" the troll laughed loudly, the laughing woke up the others.

"w-where are we" Harper whimpered sitting up rubbing her head, a gasp came from the smurfs.

"this is gargamel's lair..."Hefty muttered out before noticing the troll laughing.

"who's that...why are they laughing at us" Smurfette asked rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes,

"She's laughing cause your all incredibly and annoyingly dumb" everyone froze when another troll walked into view from behind a stack of books.

"branch..."?Guy managed to mutter out after a few seconds of silence, the troll standing in front of them was branch and he was smiling smugly.

"no...not branch" hefty hissed out glaring at the grey troll in front of them.

"oh finally someone see's it, ya know I didn't even have to try hard to trick you, some friends you are" the Troll's hair grew and covered them for a few seconds, when the hair went back to normal 'branch' was now wearing a black shirt, a red vest, black pants and black boots,

The troll then took a small bucket from the yellow troll and splashed water in his face, the trolls and smurfs watched in shock as the trolls eyes changed color from blue-grey to dark red,

"oohhhh so he does have red eyes" Cooper said suddenly causing most of the trolls to look at him.

"if your not branch then who are you and what did you do with branch"?! Poppy yelled glaring at the two trolls in rage.

"weeeeellllll remember when chef appeared at your party? and how sweet gurdian branchie went to keep you all safe"? The troll grinned darkly,

"it was all part of the plan, she would catch branch who of course would run out to protect you all, bring him here, rip out some hair and with a spell from gargamel and some clay created me, oh by the way my name is bramble" the troll Bramble said before turning to the yellow troll,

"smuk go get the real branch for me" He asked, the yellow troll Smuk nodded and leaped off the table out of sight,

"oh she's smuk, made from your friend Smidge's hair, that was another part of the plan, I would sneak in pretending to be branch and steal hair form troll's yep, I cut your hair get over it" Bramble said waving his hand dissmisivly,

"it was YOU! you cut our hair! how could you!" poppy shouted trying to pull the bars off with her hands.

"how was that supposed to be me?! I dont act or look like that" Smidge said in offence, bramble rolled his eyes.

"of course she doesn't look like exactly like you, the spell makes us negative version's of you, in other words we're everything bad about you, your flaws put into a body" Bramble explained, before anyone could say anything else Smuk appeared again this time wrapped up in her hair was a jar holding none other then the missing grey troll.

"BRANCH"!! the snack pack troll's shouted at the top of their lungs in seeing their friend before immediately silence by the state of him.

Branch sat against the glass looking at them blankly, there was a wound on his head it looked like someone had forcibly and cruelly ripped the hair from his head, his clothes were messy and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days, he looked even more grey and sad then ever before.

"branch...."Creek was the first to speak, sure he and branch didn't get along the best but creek never wanted to see the troll like this, hearing his name branch glanced up and narrowed his eye's slightly.

"are you talking to me?...or him? since you can't tell" Branch spat bitterly towards the group making poppy flinch.

"branch...what did they do to you" Suki was the one brave enough to ask,

"they needed me hair...so they ripped it out of my head...not all of it...just a pinch" Branch managed to mutter out.

"I couldn't do that to any of you though, it would have called attention if everyone heard you screaming bloody murder" bramble reached into his hair and took out a cookie that he gave to smuk before leaning against the glass jar smugly.

"but why capture us?! its only to bring more attention now"! Biggie question hugging Mr dinkles.

"Had to improvise when miss flower smurf over there over-heard me" bramble pointed up to a cage, in the cage was Smurf blossom, in another cage not far away was Willow smurf.

"willow...blossom"Smurfette whimpered the two smurfs were fast asleep.

"yea and you all are the most likely to investigate and try to save them, so had to bring you in" Bramble said with a shrug before turning to smuk,

"go round up the others and bring them here, I think they should meet their goodie version's" Bramble said to the troll.

"Got it I'm on it" Smuk grinned running and jumping off the table and out of sight yet again, Bramble on the other hand used his hair to reach up and open branch's jar and drag branch out and setting him down, branch did nothing but sit there, he seemed broken, it broke hefty's and poppy's heart to see him like that, poppy even started to tear up, smurfette stood up poppy's side,

Soon Smuk returned with six other troll's bramble looked at the group before looking confused.

"where is Pepper and Boggle"? bramble asked looking at the new group of troll's, a dark purple skinned troll stood forward,

"Sorry bramble, Pepper snuck away again and took Boggle with her, I dont know where they went" the purple troll said, brambles face changed to anger and annoyence

"damm that selfish brat...fine she can introduce herself later and she'll be last oh she'll hate that" Bramble grinned before turning back to the trapped smurfs and trolls.

"Smuk has already been introduced so one of you go next" bramble dismissed moving to stand to the side, the first troll to move was a black glitter troll with black hair,

"my name is coal dust, I'm a glitter troll, I'm guessing I came from your hair" the troll wearing grey fingerless gloves and black socks pointed to guy diamond, The silver glitter troll moved to the front of the group and gasped staring in shock at the dark troll in front of him, Coal dust got close to the cage before lifting his hand, in his palm grew a small pile of black dust like glitter before the troll blew it into Guy's face.

"AH"! Guy shouted trying to get the glitter out of his eyes, Coal just smirked before moving back away from the cage.

The next one to step forward was a grey orange color female troll with light grey orange hair that looked like Suki.

"uh I'm DJ Gloom though I dont like doing the whole DJ thing much...I'm pretty sure I'm from someone called suki? thats what bramble said" The troll wore a black shirt with grey sleeves and a black skirt, black and red boots, around her hair was a blue with pink spots bandana.

Suki stared in confusion at the evil her as Gloom went to sit against a stack of books as she dozed off to sleep,

Next was a Troll that was obviously the evil Cooper, the four legged troll with pale grey pink and red hair on his body, and dark grey blue hair, he wore a helmet with a small spike on top,

"thats Copper..he doesn't talk much, obviously he's from the hair of your friend cooper" Bramble said from the side, Copper just narrowed his eyes towards Cooper giving out a growl before walking backwards to the others,

The twins walked up next, they were obviously from satin and Chenille,

"I'm Silk" the grey pink Troll said, she wore a black shirt with grey fishnet sleeves a red skirt and light grey and black heeled boots. she was also wearing black lipstick on her lips

"I'm Cotton" said the other twin with Grey-blue skin, she was wearing a red shirt, black shorts and black slip on shoes, she also had gold bangles on both wrists and a tall gold necklace that covered her neck, their hair was a combanation of different grey, purple, pink and blue

The two girls narrowed their eyes towards Satin and Chenille before scoffing.

"how are they supposed to be us"? Silk scoffed

"their clothes aren't even that stylish" Cotton finished before the two waved their hands and walked away from the cage leaving satin and Chenille gobsmacked.

The last to walk forward was the dark purple skinned troll with dark teal-grey hair, he was wearing a green and gold button up long sleeved jacket and light yellow pants and grey boots.

"I'm bleak, simple as that, I'm brambles right hand troll that's all I'm assuming my hair came from that purple troll in the back" Bleak said simply standing straight with his hands behind his back, very opposite from Creek's usual laid back spiritual vibe and then walked instead of to the group, Bleak walked over to stand by Bramble.

"that...is ment to be my opposite"? Creek muttered in confusion,

"Great now introductions are out of the way, I should go back to smurf village, I'll say something like I barely managed to escape with my life or something" Bramble said growing his hair to cover him again, when the hair disappeared bramble was dressed up as branch again, he took out a small bottle of liquid and a eye dropped using it to drop the liquid in the bottle into his eyes,

After blinking a few time's the troll's eyes changed from red to the blue-grey of branch going back to looking like branch. with that he used his hair to return branch to the glass jar and shut the lid tightly, then to everyone's surprise he took out branch's small switch blade, the same one branch used to save brainy days ago, poppy gave out a shriek when bramble used to blade to cut him arm,

Grouchy noticed the purple troll bleak looked away at the sight.

Bramble gave himself a few cuts on his arm's face and body before putting the blade away.

"You wont get away with this"! poppy shouted getting her courage and anger back seeing the imposter branch.

"maybe, maybe not I just have to get away with it enough time" Bramble shrugged before going over to a window and standing on the edge.

"oh and bleak your in charge of watching the prisoner's, dont let them out"Bramble ordered, the purple troll stood to attention and saluted as bramble jumped out the window and made his way back to Smurf village.

Once Bramble was gone Bleak turned to the other negative troll's

"your free to go back to whatever you want, just don't leave" Bleak instructed, Copper, silk, cotton and smuk all left while Gloom continued to sleep where she was. with a sigh and a roll of his eyes bleak left her alone to look over the trapped smurfs and trolls

"upon bramble's instructions your to stay right here, if you dont cause trouble I wont need to use the sleep dust on you" Bleak simple said before turning his back to them, only grouchy saw the dark glare bleak sent grouchy and jokey's way over his shoulder before looking straight ahead.

"papa smurf what are we going to do" Vanity whispered to papa smurf, the old smurf looked tired and worried,

"I'm not sure my little smurf...we need to think of a plan" papa smurf whispered.

 

Smurf Jade and Tracker Smurf landed in smurf village just as bramble got to the edge of the village, he gave a scowl, he didn't think they'd bring that smurf back, he checked over himself, he had covered himself in dirt and his wounds looked good enough before stumbling out of the tree's the sound brought to attention to the smurfs that let out sounds of alarm at seeing him,

"its branch"

"branch is back!"

"but he's hurt"!

"where's poppy"

Where's papa smurf"! the voices shouted over the top of each other, Peppy and Grandpa smurf pushed through the crowd followed by brainy and Tracker they gasped seeing the troll, Peppy quickly scooped up the injured troll and Grandpa smurf led him to the Medical Mushroom, Brainy and Grandpa smurf worked fast to clean and bandage the cuts on him.

"branch..branch can you hear me" brainy asked panicked, 'branch' looked up at brainy in pain.

"i-i tried...but their gone...eaten...I tried" 'branch' managed to shout at the top of his voice, his words being heard outside before falling unconscious, grandpa smurf and brainy quickly finished cleaning and treating the wounds before stopping, there was nothing more they could do at the moment, brainy started to tear up.

"grandpa smurf...you dont think he ment..."Brainy chocked out as he teared up, grandpa smurf immediately hugged the young smurf.

"now we dont know that for sure...we have to wait until he wakes up, we must not jump to conclusions" grandpa said comforting brainy, but then outside started a noise, crying

The troll's outside heard him and immediately thought of the worst, their queen, their village, their friends were gone...with those thoughts the troll's started to cry, they were already grey before but now it was even worse, every troll in Smurf village tipped over the edge and fell into a state of despair and started to cry,

Peppy looked around at his people in horror, the troll's were grey and crying so loudly and so sadly it filled the air and atmosphere around them with sadness, even the smurf's were getting effecting and started crying, Peppy had only heard of something like this happening once before,

The worst, most saddest most despairing cry Troll's caused by queen Junko of despair many years before ago, Peppy had hoped such a event would never happen again

Grandpa and Brainy smurf rushed outside and stopped short seeing what was happening, everything was going grey, even the flowers and grass were wilting due to the cry of the troll's, the two were confused and shocked not knowing what to do,

Inside 'branch' opened one eye and smiled hearing the noise outside,

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song- one foot in front of the other by Emilie Autumn

*Before we start this chapter I want to say thank you to all the readers and commenters, thank you all so much, all your love for this story is what keeps me going and keeps my ideas flowing, I never thought this little fanfic would end up being a whole AU which it now is with the fact I even started making a family tree for poppy's ancestors and such after writing the rainbow quarts character,

I never thought the story would get this far honestly but I'm so glad you all love it so much, so on this 30 chapter I just wanted to say thank you ^.^ thank you all so much*

Poppy was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone jumping through the window, when she looked up she was a grey pink troll being carried by a large dark blue troll, the blue troll put the pink one down and the two were approached by bleak,

"where were you two?! you know how bramble hates when you sneak off" bleak crossed his arm's angrily at the two the pink troll glanced at him.

"oh can it, like I care what bramble thinks beside's I love to tick him off you know that" The troll flicked her hair with a smirk.

"where did you even go" questioned bleak.

"oh the same place, I enjoy messing with that one blue creature oh whats its name? candy? dandy? plandy? something like that" The girl grinned with mischief,

"you...you went to the troll village?! you could have ruined everything why do you go there?! why do you interact with them"?! Bleak ordered now he was really mad,

"oh shush I get bored in here we're not even allowed to leave this storage room and go mess with the dumb wizard" she responded huffing,

"if you keep going there you might get attached...I tell bramble the same thing, the plan fails if any of us get attached" bleak huffed back, the troll smirked.

"oh and I guess we dont need to worry about you, since all of us know who your very attached to riiiight"? the girl smirked grinning,

"s-shut up"! bleak hissed his face flushing and turning away from the girl and back to his spot in front of the cage, poppy watched the whole interaction with wonder, who were those two and what did they mean attached, she turned to papa smurf,

"it sounds like we're in some storage room...that's what the new troll said" poppy whispered to him trying not to let bleak hear them.

"that would explain why we havn't seen him this whole time, if we could get out of this cage, get willow and blossom we could escape without him knowing...but that itself will be difficult, these troll's aren't as trick-able as gargamel.."Papa smurf whispered and brought the group closer.

"for now we should wait until the troll's are asleep and then see if we can open the cage" Papa smurf started to whisper before a loud CLANG interrupted them, standing outside the cage was bleak holding the hand of the large blue troll wearing a grey purple vest, light grey shorts,red and black shoes and some sort of helmet on his head, and gloves on his hands giving them a blank look.

"you there, blue troll! biggie right? this is Boggle" Bleak said pointing to Biggie,

"....hello...."Boggle said, his voice was like biggies but softer and barely spoke above a whisper he wasn't even really looking at them.

"he seems....shy" Biggie whispered holding mr dinkles close, poppy looked between the two, if she had to guess, Biggie's flaws were he was a bit of a scardy cat and a pushover, it made sense if this other troll was shy and didn't talk very loudly. she also noticed the troll Boggle seemed to be holding some small log behind his back, but it didn't seem like he was going to use it on them.

".....bye then...." the large troll muttered before quickly walking away, bleak shook his head slightly.

"he's just nervous around new-comers dont take it personally" bleak shrugged before turning his back to them and walking off again, when he came back he was dragging the grey pink troll.

"why didn't you guys wait?! how dare you make me last! oh this is all bramble's doing ain't it! OH I'm going to smack him when I see him"! the pink troll hissed as bleak let go in front of the cage, she stormed forward to the cage, harper got scared and backed away.

The troll in front of them had grey-pink skin and dark magenta colored hair, a strapless red dress, black boots, a gold necklace and gold bangles on her arms just below her shoulders, and a gold crown with red jewels.

"I'm guessing....your my negative troll.."? Poppy asked sad, how could this troll be her flaws, she isn't really this selfish is she?

"yea which must mean your 'Queen Poppy' riiight"? the troll said looking poppy up and down,

"hmm...well I'll give you the fact you are kinda pretty, but seriously? a crown of leaves and flowers?" The troll reached out and grabbed poppy's crown from her head which got a gasp from all the troll's

"oh by the way, my name is pepper, Queen Pepper to you" she said smugly crossing her arms before walking over the the jar branch was in.

"And how's my favourite guest? Ready for another beautiful singing performance by yours truely" pepper grinned tapping the glass getting a glare from branch.

"No...not that song...." branch muttered out still giving Pepper the coldest glare he's ever given anyone.

"Ok maybe I won't song your special song today, at least not yet" Pepper grinned darkly giving the jar another tap before walking away from all of them.

"Special song? Branch...is she talking about 'that' song?" Poppy whispered towards branch only getting silence and A sad nod in response.

"Oh branch....I'm so sorry...don't you worry we're going to get out of here" poppy whispered, hefty looked between the two in slight confusion, he didnt know what this special song was but whatever it was it seemed to bring branch alot of pain...the group was snapped out of their thoughts by the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

Poppy squinted her eyes in confusion, standing in front of them was some weird peach skinned creature, as tall as a adult Bergan, wearing black rags and weird socks on his feet, not much hair on his head and A ugly face.

"Gargamell" poppy heard smurfette whisper from next to her, poppy snapped forward in rage, so this was the 'wizard' that hurt branch!!

"So these are the other trolls? Hmm much more colorful then that first one we caught" gargamell mumbled lifting up the cage with such force it knocked the trolls and smurfs to the floor.

"Oh and you brought me smurfs! What good little evils you are and here I thought you'd have to be destroyed" the wizard cackled, poppy looked up at him and then down to the negative trolls, was he going to destroy them of bramble hadn't brought them here?

Looking down poppy could see smuk hiding behind bleak snarling like she wanted to attack the wizard, Boggle was hunched behind Copper who was snarling to the wizard as well, Pepper just huffed but wouldn't look up staring at the ground, the twins huddled with Gloom near the stack of books.

"You touch a hair of their heads and I'll make sure your plan fails" a voice from the window yelled out, looking up Poppy saw Bramble glaring at the wizard she realised the sun had started to set as well, Bramble glared full of hatred towards the wizard. Before he jumped and used his hair to land him on top of the cage and eye level with the wizard

"I told you the same thing when you tried to kill Copper! If I bring you these and the other smurfs and trolls we get to go free! Don't you be forgetting that now" bramble glared at the wizard who glared back

"I havnt forgotten I'm not stupid you stupid troll! You should do what I say anyway I created you"! Gargamell hissed and swatted Bramble off the cage sending him flying to the ground, luckily bleak used his hair to catch bramble safely.

"Oh now no need to get violent, we're almost have them all" a female voice called out causing poppy and the trolls to freeze in horror, out of the shadows stepped the Bergan Chef,

With a grin that gave poppy nightmares she approcuhed and reached her finger into the cage, the trolls pressed back against the cage shivering in fear, 

Harper let out a scared cry when the edge of chef's fingernail pressed against her throat, smidge lost it seeing Harper so scared and bit chefs finger hard,

"Ow! Why you little"! Chef grabbed onto smidge and started pulling her out but poppy and the others grabbed onto smidge's hands,

"NO LET GO OF HER!!" poppy screamed with all her might as they pulledand then chef let go causing them all to fall into a pile, 

Smurfette, hefty, vanity, jokey and grouchy quickly helped the group up, smidge clung onto biggie her best friend in fright, biggie quickly put his arm around the small troll, it wasn't often smidge showed how scared she was, 

Chef hissed at them before she and gargamell walked out of the room after the wizard put the cage down, a few seconds the cage was approcuhed by Smuk watching them curiously, the small troll moved as close to the cage as she could looking at her counterpart 

"Why did you bite her?...She could have killed you" Smuk whispered looking back at the door as if scared she thought the two giants would return if she spoke.

"I had to...She was scaring my friends" smidge muttered back hugging Harper who was still shaking like a leaf, Smip stood there watching silently before walking away and speaking to pepper and gloom.

Suddenly there was music, Gloom was playing a tape but also held a violin in her hands she played the violin while the sound of other instruments played from the tape, smuk was also holding a small drum tapping it to the beat. And Pepper started to sing

 _"How did I get myself into all of this mess?_  
_How did I end up with this deadly home address?_  
_How did I come to this, where every song I sing_  
_Is nothing but a list of pain and suffering?"_

Gloom then joined in to.

 _"We never will forget, and no, we will not forgive_  
_We've fought hard not to die, yet we don't know how to live_  
_How do we change our world to what we want it to be?_  
_How do we move beyond all of this misery"_

 _Both:"One foot in front of the other foot_  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one…"

 _Pepper: "I've been in chains since I was nothing but a kid_  
We don't know freedom, not quite sure that we ever did  
Now that we have it, how will we make use of it?  
We've been committed — now to what do we all commit?"

 _Gloom: "I used to have a home, now I don't even have a name_  
I'm nothing but a number, here we are all the same  
We've lost so much, so many of those we love are dead  
How do I get these memories out of my fucking head?

 _Both: "One foot in front of the other foot_  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one…"

 _Pepper: "How do we bear this burden, far too much to carry?_  
How do we change our prison to a sanctuary?  
We've been kept from the light, no one ever gave a damn  
If I've no one to fight, how do I know who I am?"

 _Both: "One foot in front of the other foot_  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one…"

 _Gloom: "We waged a war with Hell, and look, we still survive_  
But just because we live does not mean that we're alive  
We've won the final round, but how to enjoy the win  
When we've been broken down and we'll never know what could have been  
Heaven help us, where do we begin?"

 _Both: "One foot in front of the other foot_  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other 

_Smuk: ONE!.......ONE!_

Smuk finished the song with the beat of her drum as the song finished, the trolls sat in silence, DJ suki titled her head, honestly she didn't think negative trolls would like to sing, she thought they'd be like branch and not enjoy singing,

Smidge blinked a few times in shock as she caught her bad counterpart staring at her during the song and then even after wards before turning and flopping down of a patch of cloth and curling up, smidge realised that Smuk was asleep.

Looking around she realised most of the group was going to sleep, Pepper had dissapered behind a group of books, maybe she had a bed around there and preferred privacy,  Boggle and copper were curled up together with a large bunch of blankets,

Silk and cotton had changed under their hair into might dressed before going the same direction as pepper to sleep, Gloom on the other hand seemed content dozing against a stack of books like earlier, 

Poppy looked to where bramble was nursing a large bruise on his chest and stomach from when gargamell had struck him, he had told bleak to search through the jars and cupboards for some thing to help with the bruise.

"Excuse me uh bramble right.." papa Smurf spoke from the cage looking at the large bruise with pity, Bramble quickly looked up with narrowed entrusting eyes,

"Here, this will help with the bruising, I always carry some for clumsy" papa Smurf took from his take a small jar containing leaf green slave and held it out through the jars, Bramble stood up wincing as hid movement agitated the bruise and walked over,

Bramble looked from papa Smurf to the jar and back with narrowed eyes.

"Why would you help me...I kidnapped you and brought you to your enemy" bramble asked, a logically question that poppy thought with a slight smile, such a branch thing to ask,

"I'm a father to 100 smurfs, I can't stand to see someone in such pain" papa Smurf answered, it was a few minutes of silence but papa Smurf wouldn't pull away now he held the jar out until finally bramble carefully reached out and took it before jumping back away from them and walking out of sight. 

He soon came back into sight wearing his shirt and vest before taking a blanket and tucking it over the sleeping Smuk,

"Bleak I leave you in charge again, don't let that wizard or chef pull any tricks got it" bramble was back at the window ready to head back to Smurf village,

Bleak salutes again in agreement.

"Just....be careful bramble" bleak muttered as the grey troll jumped back out the window and took off to the village.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the song sang by bramble is based of Satisfied sang in the broadway Musical Hamilton, I just changed the words to match him
> 
> WARNING!! this chapter has a character feeling really sad, mention of depression and implication of death and may trigger you, also theres a swearword O.O I know ambitious aren't I, a swear word in my story !le gasp!

bramble walked around smurf village in his branch disguise in confusion, all the colorful troll's had been replaced with grey ones, he wasn't sure why but this really upset him! But it shouldn't! it was all apart of the plan! make the troll's weak and sad so they would follow him without question! ugh!

"branch what are you doing up"?! bramble turned and saw the smurf with glasses, brainy running towards him.

"you shouldn't be walking around with your injuries" brainy huffed when he caught up to him, honestly bramble felt a little sorry for this smurf, it was almost to obvious he liked branch and unfortunately he's not talking to the 'real' branch, even if he was bramble knew his counterpart didn't believe in love and wouldn't believe the smurf or even notice, poor guy

"uh yea well I was worried about everyone and besides I'm feeling fine" that was a down right lie, bramble now not only had the cut's he made before but also a giant bruise from the dumb wizard, luckily the salve papa smurf gave him managed to heal the bruise enough it can't be seen under the leaf vest his disguise had him wear,

"still you should be resting" brainy took bramble by the wrist and walked back to the medical mushroom dragging bramble along,

"now dont you worry about the village, grandpa smurf and Peppy are sending tracker to track down our friends, soon papa smurf will be back and then everything will be fine" brainy said upbeat as they passed more grey troll's who looked up slightly at brain's words before staring back at the ground.

"you really believe you can find them so easily"? bramble asked in utter confusion he had told a tale about how he and the 'missing' had been attacked and were most likely 'gone forever'

"but of course, I know for a fact papa smurf will come back, and vanity and jokey and grouchy and hefty" brainy continued to ramble as they walked, he stopped short when they passed Hefty's mushroom, bramble glanced at the mushroom back to brainy smurf who would never admit his eyes were getting misty.

"you really miss them that much? I thought you didnt get along with the other smurfs cause they never listen to you" bramble asked confused on the whole situation,

"hmp! well of course, but their still family" brainy explained before continuing the walk to the medical mushroom, not once had he let go of brambles wrist, once there brainy let go and ushered bramble inside before walking away probably to go find grandpa smurf,

"family huh..."Bramble muttered thinking of the troll's and smurf's back at gargamell's

"argh! NO!" bramble shook his head furiously slapping his own face, moving his thoughts to his own little family of negative troll's, they were depending on him for survival! if he didn't finish this they were all going to be killed! no way he could let that happen! it wasn't worth the risk!

"stop it bramble! bleak was right! DO NOT get attached!" bramble huffed to himself getting a bowl of water and splashing water onto his face, drying his face he went through the plan again, he would send a letter to all the troll's saying its form poppy, how she needs their help and where to go, whoever goes there will get caught in brambles cages he has waiting there, those that dont can easily be caught by him or if he needs, his whole group.

with that in mind bramble reached into his hair that he already had the letter, he had been careful to find other letters or anything that the queen had written on and copy the hand writing, replacing the letter back in his hair bramble sat down on the medical mushroom's bed and glanced out the window,

Outside he could see smurfs and troll's walking around quietly, the smurfs were trying to cheer the grey troll's up but it wasn't going to work, how could they be happy now their queen was gone? it surprised him to see a few troll's hadn't gone grey,

as far as he's seen the troll's who hadn't gone grey was king peppy, of course being the leader he was probably staying cheerful to help his people, the yellow glitter troll with the blank strict face Sky Toronto, nova swift and strangely Milton moss hadn't gone grey either which was really confusing to bramble,

Bramble leaned on he window sill and watched those walking around the village, he closed his eyes and imagined the one thing he promised to never think about, the aftermath,

In his mind bramble walked around a deserted village of mushroom houses, most of the plants had died due to neglect, the crops that used to grow? dead leaving the ground bare, as he walked over the dusty paths that used to have a hundred pairs of feet walk across it,

He could barely recognize each mushroom that belonged to each smurf, the sloppy painted one belonging to clumsy, the one that had trash surrounding it belonging to sloppy, one that had old books that were falling apart...brainy's house, one that had dusty and rusty weights, hefty's 

A crunch under his foot alerted bramble to a large painting laying outside painter's mushroom, looking down Bramble could make out a old, half destroyed family painting of the smurfs, including the new girl smurfs to, it was a large painting to have them all in it, but everyone was smiling, Painter smurf had captured their happiness in the paint, looking up the sky was grey, bramble let out a sigh before continuing the walk through his mind, 

He stopped in front of two mushrooms, it was odd they were next to each other in his mind, in real life their not, he knew these mushrooms without having to think about it, they belonged to Jokey and Grouchy.

For some reason his mind is suddenly echoing with Jokey's laugh, from whenever a prank aimed at bramble goes wrong and back fire, usually getting Jokey and sometimes Grouchy covered in soot or some type of dessert, glitter or anything,

Jokey's laugh and Grouchy's grumpy pout echo's in brambles mind over and over again,

Opening his eyes back into the real world, bramble moved away from the window, keeping his head down low no one could see the small flow of water from his eyes, he pulled the windows shut blocking all light out leaving the room in darkness before curling against the far corner of the room,

"please no...."Bramble muttered putting a hand to his chest and listening closely,

"no...f*ck...bleak was right.." Bramble muttered before curling in on himself, no one was in the room when it happened, no one was in the room when the stone heart broke from salt water leaking from the eyes.

 

Creek watched his counter part carefully while he held onto vanity's hand tightly, for one the dark purple troll hadn't moved a muscle since bramble had left, he was like a statue standing so still and straight while keeping guard of them, a sudden pressure to his hand snapped creek from his thoughts, he turned to look at vanity curled up next to him, the smurf had his arms wrapped around his knees while holding onto creek's hand,

Vanity was breathing heavily, in truth none of them had food or a drink since they were caught and it was catching up to them, there still had been no plan it was hard to come up with a escape plan when they were constantly watched and had so many issues, with the troll's hair consistently covered in hairspray by Boggle, they had no way to reach Smurf blossom and Willow, they had no way to out-running the negative troll's and they would alert Gargamell and Chef.

A sudden THUD from the Glass jar alerted all of them even bleak who suddenly snapped his head up to look at the noise, branch was glaring in anger and hitting the glass jar,

"Listen to me!! you need to feed them!! can't you see their hungry! they probably haven't eaten or drink since they were brought here!" Branch was yelling while hitting the glass, bleak looked from him to the cage and let out a sigh before smiling softly,

Poppy blinked a few times, the strict, blank face troll was smiling, and softly to, not in a mean or evil way, because of something branch said?

"well well, I have to admit its refreshing seeing you suddenly so active, you clearly care for your friends" Bleak teased walking over and tapping the glass, with a smile Bleak motioned over DJ gloom,

"whhhaaaat"? Gloom grumbled rubbing her eye as she made her way over,

"I need you to go bring them food, our 'guest's' are hungry" Bleak said glancing at the troll's and smurfs,

"why should I be the one to do it"?! Gloom grumbled crossing her arms,

"please gloom.."Bleak pattered her on the shoulder and the two stayed silent before she huffed.

"fine..."Gloom muttered before walking off and using her hair to open the door and leave the room, she soon returned with pieces of bread torn from a loaf and branch's water bottle filled with water, she climbed back to the table and walked past bleak to the cage and passed the bits of bread and water bottle to them, papa smurf reached out and took the items with a small thanks,

Gloom took out another bottle of water and took the rest of the bread up to the cage Smurf blossom and Willow were in and gave it to them, when gloom returned to the table she gave a final huff before walking away again, the silence was interrupted by the storage room door swinging open and chef walking in, she walked over to the cage and lifted it,

"hello there you bothersome trolls" chef sneered at them, poppy stood in front of her friends,

"you wont get away with this chef" poppy said staring into chef's yellow eyes, Chef just smirked and shook the cage a little sending poppy tumbling to the floor, once the shaking stopped smurfette quickly helped poppy up,

"I wont let you eat them"! Smurfette yelled pulling poppy into a protective hug and giving chef a glare,

"oh I'm not going to eat them, these certain troll's ruined my life, I'm going to get revenge" Chef smirked before she placed the cage down and looked to bleak,

"you, tell the first one he needs to bring the trolls by tomorrow night or I eat you all"Chef said narrowing her eyes at bleak and then left, Pepper quickly walked over to bleak,

"well I guess tomorrow night is the time limit" she muttered standing next to bleak, he simply nodded

"dont worry....bramble wont fail us" Bleak muttered back before going back to standing still and to attention, Pepper glanced at the trapped smurfs and trolls and stood in front of them,

"hows it feel? knowing tomorrow night you will suffer and we will be free" Pepper smirked but Grouchy looked up confused.

"what do you mean...you'll be free"? Grouchy asked causing looks of confusion by the others, pepper's face faltered.

"your...trapped here aren't you? gargamel and chef wont let you leave unless they get what they want"? Jokey asked piecing things together,

"no way! we can go whenever we want! we're doing this cause we're evil and love to make others suffer ha" Pepper hissed before turning and storming off out of sight, bleak watched before giving a nod and letting her go,

with that Poppy turned to the group whispering,

"we need to get out by tomorrow..." Poppy whispered

"we need a fool proof plan for that" DJ whispered glancing towards Bleak

"but we also need to some how get branch and Smurf Blossom and Smurf willow" Biggie added

"we're not useful with our hair coated in this hairspray" Creek countered still holding vanity's hand

"we need some way to trick the negitive trolls..."Satin offered

"or maybe we could just convince them to let us go" Chenille continued glancing towards the negitive troll's spread around the place,

"I think we just need to convince one" Smurfette pointed out,

"yea...I think we just need to convince their leader bramble....the others seem to follow him at least bleak does" Hefty said glancing again at their guard who hadn't shown any indication he was listening,

"yea...its odd, but it would work, if bramble lets us go bleak wouldn't stop us and smuk seems to also be loyal to bramble...gloom seems to lazy to care, and the others seem to follow brambles orders to..." Smidge said quietly

"our only problem might be pepper....she seems to enjoy making bramble angry and going against his orders" Vanity pointed out, they glanced around but saw no sign of pepper anywhere,

"it makes me sad...seeing Pepper and bramble hate each other...when me and branch are best friends..."Poppy sniffled looking over to branch who was sitting in the jar, branch glanced over and gave a nod that he was ok,

"yea...and my opposite is like devoted to his...so weird" creek muttered glancing back at Bleak for a moment,

"when bramble returns tonight we need to somehow convince him to let us go" Smurfette said after a brief moment of silence

"let us do it" Jokey said suddenly holding onto Grouchy's hand

"yea, we spent most time with bramble when he was in the village, i'm sure he'll more likely listen to us then to you guys" Jokey whispered with a smile.

"yea usually when Jokey tries to pull a prank on him only for it to backfire, made him laugh though.." Grouchy huffed in agreement with Jokey,

"I suppose that makes sense" hefty said nodding a bit

"he wont be back until tonight though, so me and grouchy will go over what we're going to say to him" Jokey grinned

"I think he actually might listen to us, he said playing pranks on Jokey was the most fun he gets in the village-" Grouchy started to say before a loud CLANK interrupted them, they looked and saw bleak glaring at them from the front, he had slammed his hand against the cage to get their attention.

"shut up in there"! Bleak ordered before turning his glare to grouchy and gave him a death glare.

"and your wrong! theres no way Bramble actually enjoyed being in your dumb village! he was just pretending you must be stupid to fall for it"! Bleak screamed at them, poppy blinked it was the first time during their capture they had seen this troll lose his composure.

Bleak quickly turned away from them after his explosion still grumbling leaving the group in stunned silence, until papa smurf brought them into a large group hug.

"I want to say I'm so proud of all of you" Papa smurf whispered, the young group looked at him surprised.

"I mean...your all willing to communicate with bramble..even after he tricked and captured us, you all figured out a plan on your own without my help I'm just so proud of you" Papa smurf whispered as he smiled at them, at his little smurflings who were all grown up and their new friends the trolls.

They stayed silent for the rest of the day with only small words between Jokey and Grouchy as they planned their talk with the grey troll, soon the sun was setting and the anticipation of bramble's arrival grew until as moonlight spilled into the room he appeared through the window,

"bramble"! Smuk shouted and jumped across the room to tackle hug the grey troll, she was caught in brambles arms as he hugged her tightly,

"huh? something wrong"? smuk asked looking up, there was something bothering bramble that much she can tell, he said nothing as he put her down and walked past bleak and to the jar branch was in, he used his hair to open the jar and pull branch out,

"....."Bramble still said nothing as he stared at branch before, to everyones surprise he took branch over and opened up their cage before placing branch down and re-closing the door,

"what....why" branch started to say before he was tackled by the snack pack.

"BRANNNNCHH"! they yelled in unison pulling him into a group hug while he squirmed,

"ACK! no guys! let them go! ack! to much affection! no hugs remember!" Branch shouted from his position squished among the trolls, well except for creek of course who just gave a small laugh at the sight in front of him, even hefty and smurfette couldnt stop the laugh that escaped me, hefty saw branch glaring at him from the hug.

Finally branch managed to squirm his way out of the group hug and took a deep breath.

"dont EVER do that again, you could literally kill sometroll" Branch heaved out while taking large gulps of air, it was then the trolls realized bramble was still there staring at them blankly, Joey quicly moved to the front of the cage.

"bramble me and grouchy need to speak to you urgently please you have to let us g-"Jokey started saying before bramble put his hand over his mouth and looked to bleak.

"go get the other's I need them all here" Bramble said, bleak looked torn as he glanced between Joey and bramble before giving a nod and rushed off, with that bramble turned back to Jokey and to everyone's shock started to sing.

 _"I remember that day, I just might regret that night for the rest of my short life_  
_I remember that day walking around the village in my disguise_  
 _Like a memory that wont go away_  
 _But I wont forget my first laugh in my life_  
 _I have never been the same_  
 _Your bright smile and his dark glare I can't believe I let myself get this far"_

 _"So so so—_  
_So this is what it feels like to laugh_  
 _Every Prank filled my grey heart with Joy_  
 _But I can not let this go I have to make a choice"_

_"in that moment I realized three fundamental things at the exact same time._

_Number 1 I can not let my family die, we argue and what so but they need me to survive_

_Number 2 you have everything they need, let them live to experience family, love, friendship_

_Number 3 my mortal law is I will give up everything for those I want to protect"_

_"I leave them in your capable hands so please, take my wish and give them what I can't" Suddenly bramble pointed to hefty_

_"I know him like I know my own mind, you'll never find anyone more stubborn in your life dont you dare give up you keep trying and break through those walls and let his colors shine back"_

Bramble finished his song leaving the group in stunned silence as they try to figure our his lyrics, Branch's eyes suddenly widen and he ran forward with his hand up to say before bramble's hair suddenly threw small bags that exploded covering with the familiar sleeping powder from before, but it was a stronger batch that made them fall asleep instantly,


End file.
